Un amour plus fort que tout
by Amaya007
Summary: Le tome 7 revisité. McGonagall directrice plutôt que Rogue, Harry décide de rester avec Ginny et de faire confiance à ses amis pour continuer la chasse aux Horcruxes. De nombreux contre-temps et des rencontres inattendus viendront se dressées sur leur route. Des ennemis-amis et des amis-ennemis, tout-est permis avec la magie...Une suite prévue avec un personnage proche de nos héros
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est la première que j'ai écrite, il y a de ça un peu plus de trois ans maintenant. A l'époque je faisais ma première année de lycée, j'avais du temps libre et ma découverte des fictions m'a donnée une envie soudaine de faire ce que moi j'avais envie de lire. Les chapitres ont depuis été modifiés pour plus de fluidité (qui à l'époque manquait un peu ^^). Mais l'histoire dans sa structure n'a pas été modifiée, en fait j'ai essayé de changer le moins de chose possible hormis la qualité des phrases et leurs enchaînements.

* * *

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , exceptés ceux que j'ai créés._

Chapitre 1 : Retour au Terrier

Harry était allongé tranquillement sur son lit. Il avait reçu la veille un courrier de ses amis, qui lui disait d'attendre le lendemain à 22h dans le salon des Dursley. Harry regarda son réveil, il était 19h55. Il descendit tranquillement les escaliers et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et attendit patiemment, quand soudain il entendit un petit pop ! Il se retourna et vit Mr Weasley, Ron, Hermione et à sa grande surprise Ginny. Elle lui avait tellement manqué depuis la fin de l'année dernière. La seule chose dont- il avait envie c'était de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint ... Pour son bien ... Pour la protéger. Ce monstre qui grognait en lui lors de sa 6éme année, quand ses sentiments pour Ginny étaient encore troubles, refit surface. Elle ne le regardait pas, ses yeux étaient rouges, des cernes et une tristesse incomparable pouvait se lire sur son visage. Ce sourire flamboyant qui d'habitude illuminait son visage avait disparu. Soudain Ron le sortit de ses pensées :

- Eh ! Harry ça va ? Je t'avais dit que ce serait une belle surprise ! lança Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Ouais une sacrée surprise, lui répondit Harry sous forme d'un petit murmure, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

- C'est quoi ce remue-ménage, cria l'oncle Vernon qui venait d'entrer en trombe dans la pièce.

Mr Weasley s'avança prudemment.

- Excuser nous Monsieur, lui dit-il calmement. Mais nous emmenons Harry avec nous, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Pourquoi donc !

- Et bien il serait préférable que ses vacances se terminent ailleurs, pour votre sécurité comme pour la sienne, répondit Mr Weasley.

- Emmenez-le, ça nous est bien égal ! Nos vacances pourront enfin commencer...

Mr Weasley, qui ne semblait pas apprécier le peu de considération que cet homme avait à l'égard de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils, s'entretint longuement avec l'oncle Vernon sur un ton assez tendu.

Pendant ce temps Hermione leva les yeux vers Harry et lui demanda :

- T'es sûr que tu vas bien Harry ?

Son ton était bien évidemment empli d'inquiétude qu'elle essaya au mieux de dissimuler.

C'était le silence d'Harry qui avait mis la puce à l'oreille d'Hermione. Il regardait Ginny, qui elle regardait ses pieds. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose : partir. Ron se pencha alors vers Harry et lui murmura :

- Papa l'a forcée à venir car elle n'était pas sortie depuis le début de l'été.

Mais c'est ce moment que choisi Mr Weasley pour s'approcher à nouveau d'eux.

- On s'est mis d'accord. Harry va chercher tes valises, nous partons de suite.

- D'accord, j'y vais.

Harry monta dans sa chambre quatre à quatre pour préparer ce qu'il restait à glisser dans sa valise. Comme toujours l'ancienne chambre de Dudley était dans un désordre monstre et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour mettre la main sur tout ce qu'il souhaitait emmener avec lui pour la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute jamais dans cette pièce, ni dans cette maison tout court, et malgré tout aucune nostalgie ne vînt piquer son cœur. Une fois ses affaires en ordre, il redescendit dans le salon où il partirait, pour de bon cette fois. Tout le monde l'attendait, tendu, et Mr Weasley ne ce fit pas prier pour annoncer le départ.

- Allez c'est parti. Ron et Harry accrocher vous à moi. Hermione tu prends Ginny.

Tout le monde transplana en même temps en direction du Terrier. Harry avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à ce type de voyage, rien ne pourrait remplacer un bon vieux balais. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier, Harry sentit cette éternelle étreinte de Mrs Weasley.

- Harry, mon chéri. Mais tu as encore maigri on dirait ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois encore.

- Mais non maman, lui dit Ron qui voyait Harry regarder son ventre. C'est toi qui imagines toujours des trucs.

- Et moi je te dis qu'il à maigri! Bon aller il se fait tard. Allez-vous coucher!

Harry vit Ginny s'élancer dans les escaliers une larme sur la joue. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état mais il ne pouvait décidément pas revenir sur sa décision maintenant qu'elle était prise. Hermione s'approcha de lui en voyant sa détresse et lui donna le courage de faire ce qu'il se devait de faire.

- Tu dois aller la voir. Rompre avec elle, c'est ce que tu as fait de plus idiot depuis que je te connais, lui murmura-t-elle discrètement.

Après être resté quelques secondes immobile à peser les pour et les contres, il monta à son tour le long escalier dont-on avait l'impression qu'il pouvait s'effondrer à tout instant. Il se retrouva très vite devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Il retint son souffle et finit par frapper malgré le courage qui lui manquait encore. Ginny pensant que c'était Hermione lui dit d'entrer. Harry franchit timidement le palier puis ferma délicatement la porte. Elle était là, assise sur son lit, dos à lui. Elle semblait absorber dans sa propre détresse, dans des pensées qui ne regardait qu'elle. Enfin elle se retourna et eu un sursaut quand elle vit que c'était Harry et non Hermione. La jolie rousse essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, se leva et se planta devant lui déterminer à ne pas lui montrer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à cause de lui, pour lui. Malgré son visage si peu joyeux, Harry la trouvait si belle, comme dans ses souvenirs.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda Ginny d'un ton dur et cassant.

- Écoute, commença doucement Harry, tu sais que cette décision je l'ai prise pour te protéger et ...

- Tu voulais me protéger ! s'écria Ginny en lui coupant la parole. ALORS TU PENSES QUE JE SUIS PLUS EN SECURITER LOIN DE TOI ! Plus les paroles sortaient, plus le ton montait. Et même si Voldemort, elle avait fait de gros efforts pour le prononcer, ne sait pas pour nous, ce qui m'étonnerait d'ailleurs, il sait que Ron est ton meilleur ami et que tu es proche de notre famille. Alors à qui penses-tu qu'il va s'en prendre en premier dès qu'il en aura l'occasion? Il y a des tas de fils de mangemort à Poudlard, crois-tu vraiment qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a été révéler notre histoire à ses parents ou même à Voldemort lui-même!

Harry avait écouté Ginny attentivement et son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Il venait de se rendre compte que jamais il n'avait pensé de cette manière. Jamais il ne s'était dit que Voldemort pouvait déjà être au courant, ou qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à eux simplement parce qu'ils sont comme sa famille. A cet instant il voulait simplement la serrer dans ses bras pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux sur des choses qui ne lui seraient jamais venues à l'idée. Il ne put que se résoudre à avouer son manque de discernement.

- Je crois que tu as ... raison, finit-il donc par dire.

Ginny n'en revenait pas, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire, lui et sa manie de jouer les héros, alors lui donner raison… encore moins. Mais elle resta doublement scotchée par la suite des événements.

- Est-ce que tu veux bien...me pardonner. Pendant les vacances je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi et je pensais te protéger...

Mais Ginny, une fois de plus, ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Bien sûr qu'elle lui pardonnait, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il faisait ce genre d'excuse, avec ses petits yeux perdus. Harry ne fit plus attention à rien, il était juste heureux de retrouver sa Ginny, enfin. Quand ils se séparèrent après un long moment, la jeune femme avait retrouvé son magnifique sourire, son visage était de nouveau flamboyant. Après un dernier baiser et un dernier « je t'aime » Harry finit par se diriger vers la chambre de Ron, histoire de se retrouver un peu seul et profiter encore quelques instants de cette réconciliation. Il s'endormit heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J. K Rowling, excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 2 : Une surprise inattendue.**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione vint réveiller Harry et Ron :

- Aller les garçons debout. Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! Les pressa-t-elle.

Et à la surprise de Ron et Hermione, Harry se leva aussitôt, avec une bonne humeur peu commune vu son attitude de la veille. Il s'habilla rapidement mais ne sortit pas en même temps que ses amis, prétextant une lettre à écrire. Dix minutes plus tard il se décida enfin à sortir de la chambre, il était presque 11h00 et Harry savait que Ginny ne descendait jamais avant cette heure à la cuisine. Elle avait l'habitude depuis des années de se réveiller vers 10h30 et de flemmarder au lit avant de se lever. Hermione l'avait souvent charriée sur ce point pour qu'il s'en rappel. Il l'a vit passer dans le couloir, habillé, coiffée et les yeux encore dans le vide de sa nuit. Harry lui attrapa le bras et la fit basculer dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec Ron. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

- C'est en quel honneur ? demanda-t-elle surprise en riant.

- Juste pour te dire bonjour, répondit Harry en lui souriant innocemment.

- Alors je suis pressée d'être demain.

Harry rigola heureux de la revoir « vivante » de nouveau. Il hésita longuement à se lancer, mais il finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dire ce qu'il avait envie de lui demander.

- Pour...nous deux, ce serait mieux si on le gardait pour nous. Juste pour l'instant, non ? dit-il timidement.

- euh… oui d'accord, si c'est ce que tu veux. Comme ça on pourra en profiter un peu.

Il se sentit soulager qu'elle ne le prenne pas pour un fou et ils se mirent donc d'accord sur certaines choses avant de descendre. Il prit donc le chemin de la cuisine le premier, puis Ginny rejoignit tout le monde quelques minutes plus tard. Tous furent surpris de la voir, car depuis le début des vacances elle n'était jamais descendue déjeuner, avant que les autres n'aient fini de manger. Mrs Weasley s'était inquiétée de voir sa seule fille aussi triste, et fut donc plus qu'heureuse de la voir descendre les escaliers.

- Oh ! Ma chérie, ça va mieux…enfin, dit-elle toute contente.

- Oui, ça va mieux maman, répondit Ginny en faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione de la façon la plus naturelle possible. Harry lui lança un sourire discret, et elle fit de même. Personne ne semblait les avoir vus, ou soupçonnés quelque chose. Personne à part Hermione bien évidemment. Elle avait bien vu leur petit jeu, mais elle ne dit rien et fut juste très contente pour ses meilleurs amis.

- On va faire un match de quidditch après ? demanda Ron, sortant tout le monde de leur silence.

- Ok ! répondirent en même temps Harry et Ginny, avant de se regarder espérant que personne ne les trouvent bizarre.

Fred et George furent les premiers à partir se préparer et c'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils allèrent dans le jardin, leurs balais à la main. Les équipes étaient composées d'Harry, Ginny et Fred contre George, Ron et à la surprise générale, Hermione avait bien voulu jouer. L'équipe d'Harry, bien plus forte, remporta la partie « haut la main ». Et après avoir joués une partie de la journée, Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier pour passer un moment ensemble.

Ils s'essayèrent tous sur l'un des lits. Puis Harry toussota pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Tous avaient sursautés à l'entente de ce toussotement, il faut croire que le souvenir d'Ombrage était encore présent dans les esprits.

- J'ai pensé qu'il serait bon de te parler de quelque chose Ginny, lui dit calmement Harry.

- Ca a l'air grave ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ginny qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Harry lui expliqua tout sur le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, sur R.A.B et sur les horcruxes, sans oublier le moindre détail. Elle resta figée sur place, complètement abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Ginny, ça va ? demanda Hermione voyant son amie immobile, déboussolée.

- Je… je crois oui, ça va...à peu près répondit-t-elle.

- J'ai une question… Pourquoi on lui raconte tout ça ? Vous êtes plus ensemble non ? demanda Ron.

- Oh Ron ! Mon dieu tu n'es vraiment pas observateur. Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué leur petit manège ? dit Hermione en rigolant.

- Quel manège ? dit Ron toujours inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

- Ginny et moi on s'est remis ensemble le soir de mon arrivé, lui répondit Harry désolé que ce secret n'ait tenu que quelques heures.

Il faut croire que rien n'échappait à Hermione, et que parler de tous ces évènements à Ginny maintenant n'était pas vraiment l'idée la plus judicieuse de la journée. Il était souvent amené à se cacher, à mentir et pourtant il était tellement…nul dans ce domaine.

- C'est, c'est vrai ! Bégaya Ron surpris.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je voudrais te presser Mr Le Surpris mais il faut qu'on y aille, dit Hermione impatiente.

- Ah oui ! C'est vrai, murmura Ron les yeux encore un peu dans le vague.

- Vous allez où ? demanda Harry curieux de savoir ce que ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient avoir à faire à une telle heure et qui ne nécessite apparemment pas sa présence.

- Oh, nulle part, t'inquiète pas on revient, répondit Hermione.

Ginny ouvrit la porte et Hermione ainsi que Ron sortirent de la pièce rapidement. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Harry toujours assit sur le lit, se mit sur ses genoux et commença à l'embrasser. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry ne comptait même plus le temps depuis que Hermione et Ron était partis. Ginny avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier, histoire de quelques instants tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Et autant vous dire qu'a ce moment là Hermione et Ron étaient très loin dans son esprit.

- Allez viens, on descend, lui dit Ginny en interrompant brusquement ce moment d'intimité.

- Euh, d'accord, répondit-il surpris.

Ils descendirent donc eux aussi l'un derrière l'autre les escaliers du Terrier. La maison semblait calme. Trop calme au goût d'Harry, et il sût qu'il avait raison de se méfier quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY !

Tout le monde était là Fred, George, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et d'autres personnes comme McGonagall, etc. Après un sublime gâteau de Mrs Weasley, vînt l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Il reçu un livre de la part d'Hermione, pour ne pas changer, une collection de carte de joueur de quidditch légendaire de Ron, divers bonbons et objets sortit du magasin des jumeaux Weasley et pleins d'autres cadeaux encore des invités présent ce soir là. Ginny s'approcha de lui discrètement. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

- Viens par là, lui murmura-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

- J'arrive.

Ils allèrent s'installer près de l'entrée du salon, à côté du mur où personne ne les entendrait ou ne viendrait les déranger. Elle lui tendit un paquet très bien emballé.

-Notre petite Ginny arrive à parler avec Harry sans rougir ? C'est nouveau ! J'n'en reviens pas, murmura Mrs Weasley au reste des invités qui eurent un petit rire discret.

Les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent même pas, qu'au contraire en essayant de se faire discrets, ils avaient attirés l'attention des autres sur eux. Harry ouvrit donc le cadeau que Ginny lui avait tendu et déchira le papier qui l'entourait. Il s'agissait d'un collier, avec une chaîne en argent, et une moitié de cœur, au dos était écrit « Ginny ». Elle sortit de son maillot la même chaîne mais cette fois-ci au dos le prénom d'Harry brillait en lettre noir. Ne pouvant se retenir, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement devant tous les invités stupéfaits.

- Je t'aime, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri, lui répondit celle-ci émue que son cadeau lui ait plu.

Quand ils prirent enfin conscience des autres dans la salle, ils se retournèrent, espérant que tout ceci soit passé inaperçu. Mais tout le monde était bien là, immobile, les regardant avec des soucoupes à la place des yeux, sauf Hermione qui leur fit un magnifique sourire et Ron qui grimaçait, mais hochait tout de même la tête pour leur montrer son « accord ».

- Oh ! Mes chéris, sanglota Mrs Weasley toujours légèrement exagérée dans ses réactions émotionnelles. Je suis tellement contente. Ma Ginny..., et elle les serra dans ses bras, toujours avec cette éternelle étreinte étouffante mais tellement réconfortante, tellement maternelle.

Après la séquence « émotion », la fête repris et quand Mr Weasley coupa enfin la musique, les derniers invités repartirent chez eux et les habitants du Terrier allèrent se coucher. Hermione allait elle aussi monter rejoindre son lit, quand Ginny lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

- Hermione ? dit-elle incertaine de la manière de demander ce genre de service à son amie.

- Oui, répondit celle-ci.

- J'aimerais te demandais si...tu pouvais...aller dormir dans la chambre de Ron cette nuit, lui demanda timidement Ginny.

- Oh ! Je vois, lui répondit-elle un sourire en coin. Bon d'accord, de toute façon Ron doit déjà dormir il ne s'apercevra de rien. Aller, à demain !

Hermione monta les escaliers, laissant son amie derrière elle le feu aux joues.

- Elle va se coucher ? demanda Harry qui venait d'arriver.

Ginny sans lui répondre, lui prit la main et l'emmena en haut. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et les y entraina. Après avoir refermé derrière eux, elle commença à embrasser Harry qui se laissa faire surpris de la tournure des évènements.

- T'es sûre que tu le veux ? demanda Harry qui avait à présent deviné ses intentions.

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux, que tu sois le premier et le dernier aussi, lui répondit-elle avec une voix douce.

Harry l'embrassa, heureux qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que penser qu'ils passeraient le reste de leur vie ensemble. Puis il passa sa main sous son débardeur et le lui enleva. Il la trouvait si belle sous la lumière des étoiles qui éclairaient le ciel. A son tour elle lui enleva son t-shirt et caressa doucement son torse. Harry la pris dans ses bras, et la déposa délicatement sur le lit où ils passèrent leur première nuit ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 3 : Un visiteur inattendu**

Quand Harry se réveilla, son bras était autour de la taille de Ginny et la tête de celle-ci était posée sur son torse près de sa main. Il la regardait dormir paisiblement. Mais quelqu'un vînt interrompre sa contemplation en frappant à la porte.

- C'est Hermione. Le petit déjeuner est prêt et si vous voulez que personne ne se rende compte qu'Harry n'est pas dans son lit vous devriez descendre. Ron n'est pas encore réveillé c'est le moment, murmura-t-elle à travers la porte.

- D'accord on arrive, répondit Harry tout bas.

Il se tourna face à Ginny et l'embrassa, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour également.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Harry.

- Comme jamais, répondit Ginny. C'était merveilleux. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi je n'ai jamais dormi aussi paisiblement. Mais malheureusement il faut qu'on descende avant que Ron ne se demande où je suis passé. Hermione m'a dit qu'il n'était pas encore réveillé.

- D'accord, on n'y va, dit Ginny en se levant du lit.

Ils s'habillèrent le plus rapidement qu'ils le purent vu les circonstances, avant de descendre main dans la main rejoindre les premiers levés.

- Bonjour mes chéris, bien dormis ? demanda Mrs Weasley en préparant du jus de citrouille dans un grand récipient.

- Oui très bien, répondirent en même temps Ginny et Harry.

Ils s'installèrent quant au même moment Ron entra dans la cuisine. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent l'air de dire « on n'a eu chaud » avant de se plonger dans leur petit déjeuner respectif.

- Ah ! T'es déjà là Harry ! Je me demandais où t'était, lui dit-il.

- Les enfants après nous allons au chemin de traverse pour acheter vos costumes pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix non plus. Si Mrs Weasley disait qu'on allait au chemin de traverse, alors on n'y aller tout simplement. C'est donc tous ensemble qu'ils partirent avec la poudre de cheminette pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. Une fois sur place ils se dirigèrent directement chez Mrs Guipure, alors que Mrs Weasley irait faire quelques courses de dernières minutes. Harry se trouva donc un costume noir simple, un peu la façon moldu, mais très bien taillé.

- Tu es magnifique mon chéri, lui dit Ginny quand elle le vit.

- C'est vrai tu es très élégant, dit également Hermione.

- Je crois que je vais le prendre alors, dit-il en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir près des cabines.

Ginny et Hermione c'étaient également trouvées des robes, mais les garçons n'avaient pas eu le droit de les voir : secret défense selon Ginny. Ron, lui, avait opté pour un costume se rapprochant de celui d'Harry, mais en bleu clair comme lui avait demandé Bill, dont il était le témoin. Ils sortirent donc du magasin et commencèrent à remonter la rue quand une voix les arrêta.

- Tiens, tiens, le petit Potter avec ses amis et...il avait malheureusement remarqué la main de Harry qui tenait celle de Ginny, …sa petite amie. Quelle surprise ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Lucius ! dit Harry surpris de le voir en plein milieu du chemin de traverse, aux yeux de tous.

- Je viens te chercher Potter, le maître veut ta peau, et je le lui dois bien avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi et ma famille.

- Et si je ne veux pas venir ? demanda Harry qui sentait la main de Ginny se serrée de frayeur.

- Et bien nous allons voir ce que tu diras quand ta petite amie sera torturée devant tes yeux, dit Lucius en rigolant.

- Si tu la touches je te tue ! cria Harry hors de lui.

- Oh là là ! Potter s'énerve maintenant.

- Experlliarmus ! s'écria Harry en sortant sa baguette de son jean.

Mais Lucius l'évita et rétorqua par un sortilège non formulé, un endoloris que Harry se prit de plein fouet et qui le projeta 3 mètres plus loin. Laissant ses amis et Ginny seul face à ce maudit mangemort.

- Maintenant c'est à ton tour ma jolie, susurra Lucius un sourire pervers de tueur aux lèvres.

Ron essaya de se mettre en travers de sa route, mais il l'envoya valser plus loin ainsi qu'Hermione qui avait tant bien que mal voulu lui envoyer un sort par derrière.

- Endoloris ! lança Lucius en direction de Ginny.

Mais Harry qui c'était relevé entre temps se jeta devant Ginny et pris le sort dans le dos à sa place. Il allait tomber de douleur mais Ginny le retint comme elle put avec ses bras.

- Va-t'en Ginny, cours, lui dit Harry à bout de souffle.

Le sort avait été tellement puissant qu'une plaie était apparue sur son torse, recouvert à présent de sang. Il allait parler mais du là encore du sang sortit de sa bouche.

- Je...t'aime Ginny, dit-il pensant véritablement sa fin arrivé.

- Non ne fait pas ça, on n'est pas dans un bouquin d'action à l'eau de rose là, moi aussi je t'aime mais tu vas t'en sortir, dit Ginny en larme.

Lucius toujours derrière allait de nouveau lancer un sort, mais Harry entendit avec soulagement la voix de Lupin, puis sombra dans le noir complet sachant que Ginny était maintenant en sécurité. Elle était entre les mains de l'ordre, tout irait bien…

Quand il se réveilla, Harry était allongé dans la chambre de Ginny. Ces yeux le firent souffrir quand il les ouvrit mais il finit par s'habituer à l'éclairage de la pièce. Il vit tous les visages au-dessus de lui, puis son torse entouré de bandage. Il était en vie, et tout le monde semblait bien aller autour de lui. Ils s'en étaient sorti…

- Gin...ny, arriva-t-il à dire difficilement avec sa bouche pâteuse et engourdi.

- Oui je suis là, répondit celle-ci.

Elle s'approcha de lui et il la serra dans ses bras le plus fort que ses forces le lui permettaient. Tout le monde les regardait touché de les voir ensemble, et ils décidèrent de les laisser tous les deux.

- Sa...va ? lui demanda Harry.

- Oui, grâce à toi.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue avant de s'échouer sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

- Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît.

Et Harry l'embrassa pour la réconforter, pour se réconforter aussi, et pour lui montrer que tout irait bien. La jeune femme s'allongea à côté de lui, il la prit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre terrassé par la fatigue, autant physique que psychologique, de cette journée.


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 4 : Le mariage**

- RON, DEBOUT ! DEPECHE TOI BON SANG ! ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE REVEILLER HARRY ET GINNY ! Hurla Mrs Weasley depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Vous vous doutez bien qu'à hurler comme elle en avait l'habitude Mrs Weasley les réveilla plutôt qu'autre chose. Ils entendirent également Hermione qui parlait à Ron, dont la chambre se trouvait en face.

- Ronald dépêche-toi, ta mère est comme une furie. Habille-toi et viens aider pour les derniers préparatifs.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny, toujours légèrement engourdi. Mais il fut surpris de ne pas la voir à ses côtés. Le jeune homme regarda dans toute la pièce et la vit assise, dans un gros fauteuil, près de la fenêtre, complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu as l'aire soucieuse, lui dit Harry.

Elle se retourna, lui sourit, et revint s'allonger dans ses bras.

- Non ça va mieux maintenant que tu es réveillé et bel et bien vivant.

- C'est ta mère qui fait des merveilles, dit Harry en rigolant.

- Tu veux descendre pour aider, avoir de la compagnie ou tu préfères te reposer ? demanda Ginny.

- Je vais descendre ça va me changer les idées.

Harry l'embrassa puis ils s'habillèrent et descendirent ensemble dans le salon. Ginny lui tint le bras dans les escaliers, au cas où il serait pris de vertige, dû au fait qu'il est était allongé un long moment. Tout le monde se tourna vers eux quand ils furent dans la cuisine.

- Harry! Comment tu vas? demanda Mrs Weasley. Tu n'aurais pas dû descendre nous aurions fait monter un plateau pour vous.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas ça va beaucoup mieux grâce à vous, répondit Harry en essayant de la rassurer d'un sourire.

Ginny et lui s'assirent côte à côte pour déjeuner avec tout le reste de la famille et Hermione. Après avoir bien mangé, les filles aidèrent Mrs Weasley en cuisine pendant que les garçons finissaient de mettre la décoration, les chaises etc. Harry se retrouva assis dans le canapé avec comme soit disant mission de goûter les plats finit. Quand tout fut finit Mrs Weasley les renvoya en haut.

- Allez-vous préparer les enfants. Vite, les pressa-t-elle.

Harry et Ron ce préparèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci et les filles dans celle de Ginny. Quand les garçons furent prêts, ils attendirent leurs cavalières en bas de l'escalier. Et oui ! A la surprise générale, Ron avait demandé à Hermione d'être sa cavalière. Les filles mirent bien plus de temps que les garçons pour se préparer mais elles furent enfin prête à descendre. Hermione était la première, sa robe était rose comme l'or de leur 4éme année mais était tout de même différente, en soi plus légère et à la coupe beaucoup plus complexe, elle ferait des jaloux. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés avec des petites fleurs qui les coiffaient sublimement. Ron n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Tu...tu es sublime ! Arriva-t-il à articuler.

- Merci Ronald, lui répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ron n'avait pas entendu Harry qui d'habitude était très élogieux envers Hermione et s'en étonna. Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers leur ami et comprirent rapidement l'absence de réaction du jeune homme. Harry avait les yeux fixé sur l'escalier qu'il ne quittait plus et la bouche à demi ouverte, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais que les mots lui manquaient. Ils regardèrent vers les escaliers et virent Ginny. Elle portait une robe rouge à bretelle qui brillait avec les paillettes argent qui était dispersé dans sa coiffure. La robe était fendue sur le côté droit. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière par une queue de cheval dont les cheveux étaient aussi ondulés. Il n'y avait que deux mèches devant qui rendait toute la coiffure sublime aux yeux d'Harry. Elle descendit les marches, et il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci, toi aussi tu es très beau, je t'aime, répondit Ginny.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ron prit son air dégoûté alors qu'Hermione les regardait attendri en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il se taise. Après les photos ils allèrent dans le jardin, seul Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey et la famille Weasley au grand complet (ce qui faisait beaucoup de monde) étaient là. Vint ensuite Bill et Fleur.

- Arry ! Fleur lui sauta au cou et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

Harry sentit le regard noir de Ginny et lui serra un peu plus la main pour lui montrer que c'est elle qui comptait. Ils se sourirent. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que la famille de Fleur et le reste des invités arrivèrent. Ginny était dans la cuisine et finissait de se laver les mains. Harry s'approcha discrètement d'elle par derrière, mis ses mains sur ses hanches et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Elle sursauta surprise et se retourna pour l'embrasser en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Mais Gabrielle, la sœur de Fleur, avait assisté à toute la scène et n'en revenait pas, elle qui pensait pouvoir le charmer un peu, elle était vraiment déçu, mais elle n'était pas du genre à créer des ennuis et donc passa outre.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, tout le monde passa au dîner et se dirigea vers les tables.

- Alors Harry ça va mieux tes ...Blessures ? demanda Ron.

- Un peu mieux, ça ne me fait plus mal, sauf si tu décides de me mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre, répondit Harry en rigolant.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry, s'écria Ginny.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie, dit Harry en l'embrassant.

- Arrêté ça, s'il vous plaît, s'exclama Ron.

- Pourtant mon cher frère il va falloir que tu t'y fasses et très vite, sinon tu vas vite m'énerver, compris ? lui dit Ginny qui commençait réellement à s'énervée.

- Oui bon ça va.

Tous rigolèrent et finirent le repas tranquillement. Quand vint l'heure de danser Harry fit un effort pour Ginny et dansa tous les slows avec elle. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ginny avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Et ce n'est que tard dans la soirée que la musique s'interrompit. A son tour Harry alla parlait avec Hermione pour lui demander le même service que Ginny quelques jours plus tôt, cette dernière lui répondit simplement avec un sourire avant de s'éloigner.

Bien vite tout le monde fut partit et le sommeil gagna les habitants du Terrier. Seul Harry se trouvait encore dans la cuisine pour un « dernier verre d'eau ». Il monta ensuite les escaliers et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ginny. Il entra doucement, elle ne l'entendit pas. Le jeune homme s'approcha, Ginny ne dormait pas non plus. Elle semblait réfléchir et se tenait près de la fenêtre. Elle regardait l'horizon, semblant chercher quelque chose qu'elle ne trouverait pas. Harry mit ses mains sur ses épaules, elle eut un frisson mais avait deviné qu'il s'agissait de lui. Il fit glisser doucement les bretelles de sa robe qui tomba au sol. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, elle déboutonna ensuite sa chemise et lui enleva. Plus tard dans la soirée ils s'endormirent enfin l'un contre l'autre, à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créé._

**Chapitre 5 : Le testament de Dumbledore et le permis de transplanage.**

Harry se réveilla difficilement le lendemain matin, la soirée et ses blessures encore récente l'avait complètement cassé, et on venait de frapper à la porte. Harry ne prit pas conscience tout de suite de ce qui allait se produire, Ron entra dans la chambre sans même attendre la réponse de Ginny.

- Tu viens Ginny il y a...

Mais il ne finit jamais sa phrase, il venait de voir Harry, torse nu, avec sa sœur dans les bras, qui portait la chemise de la veille de son meilleur ami. Il resta un instant interdit, choqué avant que la colère de Ginny, qui venait de se réveiller brusquement, n'éclate.

- TU POURRAIS FRAPPER RONALD AVANT D'ENTRER, BON SANG ! hurla-t-elle en remontant la couette sur eux.

- C'est...c'est impossible vous n'avez...pas...enfin..., dit-il alors qu'il n'arrivait plus articuler deux mots à la suite.

- SORS ! cria Ginny.

Harry lui ne bougeait plus, ils avaient totalement oublié de fermer la porte et maintenant il en payait les conséquences. Ron allait être intenable, et surtout comment réagirait-il ensuite.

- Mais enfin elle n'as que 16 ans ! Harry tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Si de la fumée avait pu sortir de ses oreilles la pièce en aurait été envahi. Harry vit parfaitement la colère se reflété dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Et même si elle n'avait que 16 ans, eux en avait juste 17, alors qu'est-ce que son âge pouvait bien venir faire la dedans se dit Harry complètement immobile face à la réaction de son ami.

- Tu n'as rien à nous dire Ron, ce n'est pas tes affaires, sors maintenant ! s'exclama Ginny encore une fois.

- Je vous préviens ça n'en restera pas là. Dépêcher vous il y a des lettres, dit Ron d'un ton sec et dur.

Il referma la porte avec colère et ses pas se perdirent dans le couloir. Ginny se rallongea avec un souffle d'énervement. Elle ferma les yeux et passa sa main sur son visage d'exaspération.

- J'espère qu'il ne va pas allez en parler à tout le monde. Il serait capable d'hurler au scandale sur tous les toits, dit Harry.

- Oui je l'espère.

Elle l'embrassa avant de se lever pour se rhabillé. Harry la regarda faire amoureusement, elle était magnifique.

- Dépêche-toi de t'habiller, lui dit Ginny en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Oui j'arrive.

Ginny sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres en bas, alors qu'Harry, qui craignait de descendre prit son temps pour s'habiller et les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine, certains semblaient avoir encore du mal à se réveiller de la veille, d'autres semblaient frais comme des gardons. Ron lui lança un regard noir qu'Harry soutenu pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le craignait pas quand il s'agissait de Ginny. Il s'assit d'ailleurs à côté de celle-ci tout en le regardant ce qui le fit fulminer. Le jeune couple n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards noirs à Ron et inversement. Hermione se rendit vite compte du malaise et lança un regard interrogateur à Ginny qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

- Voici votre courrier les enfants, dit Mrs Weasley en tendant une lettre à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ils avaient reçu une lettre les invitant à la lecture du testament de Dumbledore le jour même. Et la dernière enveloppe était au nom de tous pour les informer que Poudlard rouvrirait ses portes le 5 Septembre.

- C'est génial Poudlard va rouvrir cette année, dit Ginny toute joyeuse.

C'était une bonne nouvelle pour tout le monde. Après la mort de Dumbledore tous avaient eu peur que l'école de magie ne ferme ou que Voldemort en prenne enfin le contrôle. Mais il semblerait que même dans la mort Dumbledore avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour que l'école reste du bon côté de la barrière.

- Les enfants il reste deux lettres ! Une pour Harry et une pour toi Ron, dit Mrs Weasley en les tendant aux garçons.

Ils les prirent étonnés avant de les ouvrir pour découvrir ce qu'on leur voulait une fois de plus.

- C'est pour notre permis de transplanage demain à 11 heures au ministère, s'exclama Ron excité par la nouvelle.

Après avoir reçu toutes ces bonnes nouvelles tout le monde se demandait ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien avoir légué à Harry, mais surtout ce qui pouvait bien nécessité la présence d'Hermione et Ron. Et ce n'est que quand Mr Weasley vint les chercher pour les emmener au ministère qu'ils sortirent de leurs grandes discussions sur la question.

- Allez les enfants dépêcher vous on va être en retard, leur avait dit Mr Weasley en pénétrant dans le salon.

C'est donc tous ensemble (Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mr Weasley) qu'ils partirent en direction du ministère grâce à la poudre de cheminette. Ils arrivèrent dans le grand hall de Poudlard et montèrent en direction du bureau de l'ancien directeur. Mr Weasley frappa à la porte et entra après avoir entendu la réponse positive.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama le ministre de la magie, assis derrière l'immense bureau du directeur. Venez-vous s'asseoir on va commencer.

Les trois amis et Mr Weasley s'installèrent en face de lui et le ministre commença sa lecture après quelques politesses d'usage.

_Moi Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,_

_Lègue la moitié de ma fortune à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et l'autre moitié à la famille d'Arthur Weasley dont deux membres doivent sûrement se trouver dans la pièce. Je tenais simplement à ce que cet argent aille à des gens méritant et qui seront quoi en faire et surtout avec qui. Je laisse à Miss Hermione Granger la liste des livres présente ci-jointe à cette lettre. Je souhaiterais que le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal soit attribué à Monsieur Remus Lupin et qu'il soit assisté d'Harry James Potter pour les cours de 6__ ème __année mais aussi pour les lendemains de pleine lune où il devra se reposer. Mr Potter nous as déjà démontré par le passé qu'il savait faire preuve de pédagogie et je l'en crois tout à fait capable. Harry je te souhaite donc Bonne Chance pour cette année._

_Albus Dumbledore_

- Voilà, c'est la fin, finit par dire Mr Scrimgeour. Le ministère n'était pas en accord avec ce testament pour certain point, notamment pour le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Mais en tant que directeur de cette école et que sorcier ayant de nombreuses distinctions le professeur Dumbledore était semble-t-il en droit de faire ce genre de demande. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas en pouvoir du ministère de ne pas accomplir les dernières volontés de cet homme. Sinon croyez le bien que ça ne se passerait pas de cette manière, finit-il par dire le regard toujours aussi distant, hautain et dur.

Tout le monde était bouche bée, surtout Ron et Mr Weasley, et ils partirent donc sans un mot tellement ils étaient encore sous le choc et pour ne pas permettre au ministre de la magie d'en rajouter une couche. Harry était complètement perdu lui aussi. Il pensait ne pas revenir à l'école et Dumbledore semblait par ce testament l'obligé à rester. Jamais il ne pourrait trouver les horcruxes s'il devait être enfermé ici. Et professeur en plus ! Enfin la plupart du temps assistant, mais pas avec la 6ème année, était-il véritablement en droit d'exiger ce genre de chose ? Il semblerait que oui.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous au Terrier un peu groggy.

- Alors ? demanda Mrs Weasley quand ils arrivèrent.

Harry lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur et Mrs Weasley en resta bouche bée également. Ginny, qui avait tout entendue, sauta au cou d'Harry et l'embrassa.

- C'est génial tu vas être mon prof !... Tu reviens à Poudlard n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ginny soudain inquiète.

- Eh bien je pense que si Dumbledore à demander ça, c'est qu'il voulait que je retourne à Poudlard. Donc je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, dit Harry en souriant.

- C'est super ! dit-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Au faite Hermione, la chambre des jumeaux est libre maintenant qu'ils sont repartit. Tu peux donc t'y installée si tu veux être plus tranquille, lui dit Mrs Weasley.

- D'accord, merci.

- Tes valises sont déjà dans la chambre. Je ne pensais pas que vous resteraient là-bas aussi longtemps, alors dînons et tout le monde au lit, surtout vous les garçons. Demain matin sera éprouvant.

Après dîner tout le monde alla se coucher. Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors que Ron lui ronflait comme un avion au démarrage. Il regardait le plafond en pensant à son permis le lendemain quand la porte s'entrouvrit légèrement.

- Harry, tu dors ?

C'était Ginny qui venait de passer sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Oui, pourquoi ? dit-il amusé.

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile. Viens, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

- D'accord j'arrive.

Harry était surpris de la visite nocturne de sa petite amie. Il se leva silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller Ron et suivit Ginny jusque dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ?

- Juste te dire bonne chance pour demain, et puis je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je me suis dit que tu pourrais rester là et qu'on pourrait discuter un peu tous les deux.

-D'accord si tu veux. En fait je dors mieux en te sachant près de moi, dit-il alors qu'il remerciait Merlin d'être assez dans le noir pour cacher ses rougissements.

Harry l'embrassa et ils se couchèrent tous les deux. Ils parlèrent pendant plusieurs heures avant de s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin Ron se réveilla assez tôt, il faut dire qu'il avait très bien dormit. Mais à sa grande surprise il vit qu'Harry, encore une fois, n'était plus là. Il sortit de sa chambre et alla droit vers celle de Ginny. Il entra sans frapper et vit sa sœur la tête sur le torse de Harry et ils dormaient tranquillement tous les deux comme si de rien n'était.

- NON, MAIS Y EN A MARRE TOUS LES DEUX ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ENCORE LA HARRY ! s'écria Ron.

Harry et Ginny sursautèrent réveillé par les cris de celui-ci.

- Mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça dès le matin, s'énerva Ginny.

- Me dite pas que vous deux...enfin vous n'avez pas... Bon vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Parce que la première fois… je pensais que vous aviez juste… dormi ensemble… mais là ! Je me pose des questions ! Arriva à prononcer Ron difficilement.

- Non on a rien fait cette nuit si tu veux tout savoir ! Pourquoi ? s'exclama Ginny sur un ton moqueur.

- Comment ça cette nuit! Ça veut dire que c'est déjà arriver !

- Peut-être ! Qui peut savoir.

- Mais...Mais...Mais... Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer le moindre mot correctement.

Hermione arriva en trombe dans le couloir après avoir entendu Ron depuis sa chambre. Elle fit un signe de main à Harry désolé. Celui-ci se faisait tout petit pendant la bataille des deux Weasley. Elle prit ensuite la main de Ron, ferma la porte et l'emmena de force dans le salon.

- Ecoute tu devrais laisser ta sœur vivre un peu sa vie, lui dit Hermione.

- QUOI ! Parce qu'en plus tu étais au courant !

- Arrête de crier comme ça! Tu vas réveiller les autres. Calme-toi! lui demanda Hermione excédé par son comportement.

Ron fut surpris qu'elle ne lui parle sur ce ton, elle qui était toujours calme et posé, sortait de ses gonds.

- D'accord, j'arrête de crier, même si je me fous de réveiller tout le monde. De toute façon sa devait bien arriver un jour, mais je me disais que ce serait le plus tard possible ou que je n'aurais pas à le savoir, répondit Ron.

- Merci, dit Hermione calmement contente qu'il se radoucisse un peu.

De leur côté Harry et Ginny s'habillaient pour faire face aux reproches de Ron qui fuseraient sûrement encore.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est calmer ? demanda Harry inquiet.

- J'espère.

Elle l'embrassa puis ils rejoignirent leur amis ensemble.

- Près pour le permis de transplanage ? demanda Ron à Harry pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je pense, mais on verra ce que ça donnera là-bas, répondit Harry surpris du soudain calme de son ami.

Après le petit déjeuner Hermione aida les garçons à réviser les bases du transplanage pour le permis. Très vite, trop au goût de Ron et Harry, Mr Weasley vint les chercher pour partir. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette encore une fois et arrivèrent au ministère. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'accueil pour pouvoir aller plus loin.

- Bonjour, lança joyeusement la femme de l'accueil.

- Bonjour, ces jeunes hommes viennent passer le permis de transplanage.

- D'accord vos noms s'il vous plaît.

- Ron Weasley

- Bien. Monté à l'étage et à la salle indiquée sur ce papier.

Elle tendait déjà un bout de parchemin au jeune homme qui exécuta ses ordres.

- Et vous vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Harry Potter.

- Harry Po...Potter, balbutia-t-elle, mais la jeune femme se reprit et lui tendit le même parchemin qu'à Ron.

Ce n'est que 30 minutes d'attente et 20 minutes d'examen plus tard qu'ils rentrèrent enfin au Terrier pour annoncer les bonnes nouvelles aux autres.

- On l'a eu ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous les deux en arrivant au Terrier.

Ginny embrassa tendrement Harry sous le regard attendrie de Mrs Weasley qui ne se remettait toujours pas que sa petite fille sorte avec Harry. Le reste des vacances se déroula tranquillement, Ron n'appréciait toujours pas le faite que Harry et Ginny dorment ensemble mais se tus pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute. Ils allèrent souvent se baigner au lac. Ginny avait même dit à Harry qu'elle avait l'impression que Ron et Hermione c'étaient rapprochés, Harry qui comme Ron était complètement aveugle sur ce genre de choses, n'avait pas vraiment remarqué. Mais plus il y repensait et plus il voyait des petits trucs, des regards, des sourires... Et c'est donc sur ces notes que les vacances se terminèrent et que la rentrée fut arrivée.


	6. Chapter 6

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 6 : Poudlard, une arrivé qui échauffe les esprits.**

Ce matin-là Mrs Weasley alla réveiller Ron, qui avait comme d'habitude grogné, mais elle fut plus que surprise quand elle ne vit pas Harry dans son lit. Elle n'y prêta pas attention au début et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'occupait Hermione, pour enfin allez réveiller Ginny. Mais elle ne trouva pas seulement sa fille dans son lit, en effet Harry y était à son grand étonnement. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire car une seule pensée traversa son esprit : mieux valait-il que ce soit Harry plutôt qu'un autre garçon, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lui, c'était différent, elle le connaissait depuis qu'il avait 11 ans. Et puis pas une seule seconde il ne lui vînt à l'esprit qu'ils aient pu faire autre chose que dormir ensemble.

- Déjeuner bien surtout les enfants, leur dit Mrs Weasley au petit déjeuner sans faire allusion à ce qu'elle avait vue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Après avoir préparé leurs valises ils partirent tous en direction de la gare. La foule était abondante une fois de plus. Harry et Ginny se mirent en retrait des autres pour rester un peu tous les deux. Ils se tenaient par la main quand soudain Harry entendit une voix derrière eux. Une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement et parfaitement.

- Harry !

C'était sa tante Pétunia. Il se retourna lentement, priant Merlin que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague, mais c'est bien la famille Dursley qu'il vit, planté là, devant lui. Il sentit la main de Ginny qui se voulut réconfortante. Il l'a regarda et elle comprit qu'il voulait être seul avec eux. Elle donna un baiser d'encouragement, puis partit l'attendre plus loin. Harry qui se découvrait de plus en plus jaloux, avait remarqué le regard de Dudley qui était posé sur Ginny. Il a regardait comme si elle était de la chair fraîche. Harry lui lança un regard noir et lui fit signe que sa baguette était dans sa poche. La menace fonctionna car ce dernier frissonna de peur. Le jeune homme se tourna ensuite vers son oncle et sa tante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous me suivez ? demanda Harry sèchement.

- Non, nous partons voir une cousine et nous t'avons vu c'est tout, lui répondit l'oncle Vernon en grognant comme à son habitude.

- Tu sais Harry je suis vraiment désolé même si je sais que c'est trop tard, lui dit la tante Pétunia tristement.

- Oui vous avez raison, c'est trop tard. Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir et pour toujours.

Il serra la main de son oncle et de sa tante (pour être poli) et s'approcha de Dudley pour faire de même, mais quand il lui serra la main, son cousin le tira à lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

- Elle est pas mal ta copine, cousin.

Harry sentit la rage montée en lui, il sera encore plus fort la main de Dudley et cette fois-ci c'est lui qui le tira vers lui en lui disant :

- La prochaine fois que tu parles d'elle comme ça, je te tue avec un de ces sortilèges qui vous font si peur à toi et tes chers parents. Ok, cousin, dit-il en insistant bien sur ce mot et en lui faisant une petite tape derrière la tête.

Dudley resta estomaqué, c'était la première fois qu'Harry lui tenait tête. Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main puis s'éloigna rejoindre Ginny. Elle passa un bras dans son dos et lui sur ces épaules.

- Alors, ils voulaient quoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Oh rien, il passait dans le coin c'est tout, répondit-il sur un ton indifférent.

Ils franchirent tous les deux le mur puis montèrent dans le train après avoir dit au revoir à Mr et Mrs Weasley. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent le wagon pour les préfets-en-chef.

- Viens il y a un wagon vide là, dit Ginny à Harry.

Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent l'un contre l'autre sur l'une des banquettes.

- Enfin seul, dit Ginny en embrassant Harry

- Oui ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondit-il en rigolant.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie du trajet à s'embrassés et à discuter, puis Hermione, Ron, Neville et Luna arrivèrent.

- Bonjour Neville, salut Luna, dit Harry aux nouveaux arrivants.

- Bonjour, répondirent-t-ils d'une même voix.

Pendant le voyage ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis Ron et Ginny commencèrent à se disputer au sujet de la relation de celle-ci avec Harry. Ron avait remis sur le tapis ce qu'il gardait pour lui tant bien que mal depuis les vacances. Et bien sûr Harry s'en mêla également pour faire taire son meilleur ami une bonne fois pour toutes. Ginny finit par sortir en colère contre son frère. Harry l'a suivi pour essayer de la calmer (et lui-même par la même occasion).

Cho Chang, elle, était au bout du couloir et se fit toute petite quand elle vit Ginny Weasley sortir comme une furie d'un compartiment. Mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise de voir Harry à sa suite qui avait l'air tout aussi énervé qu'elle. Elle lâcha ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains quand elle vit Harry prendre la jeune rousse dans ses bras puis l'embrassée tendrement. Cho, qui pensait avoir entendu de la bouche de camarade de classe qu'ils c'étaient séparés, avait pensé pouvoir récupéré Harry. Et elle se promit à cet instant de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour faire en sorte de voir revenir Harry vers elle.

- On va aller dans un autre compartiment, ok ? demanda Harry à Ginny en posant sa main sur la joue de celle-ci.

- D'accord, lui répondit-t-elle un peu calmée.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux vers un autre wagon histoire de retrouver un peu de calme.

Quand le train s'arrêta enfin tout le monde descendit. Ron et Hermione voulurent rejoindre Ginny et Harry mais ceux-ci les ignorèrent et montèrent dans une calèche où il ne restait que deux places. Une fois arrivé, ils se mirent en place pour accueillir les premières années. Les deux amoureux discutaient tous les deux avec Hermione mais au moment où Ron arriva, le silence ce fit à la table et ils attendirent la répartition sans aucune autre parole.

- Vous comptez ne plus me parler pendant combien de temps ? demanda Ron énervé, encore.

- Le temps que nous jugerons nécessaire, avait répondu Harry assez sèchement avant que Ginny ne se remette en colère.

D'ailleurs Ginny et Hermione furent surprises du ton qu'il avait pris. Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer cette discussion car les premières années entraient déjà dans la grande salle. Ils étaient tous bien rangés et avançaient, stressés... Le choixpeau fit son éternelle chanson (plus sombre et sordide que d'habitude d'ailleurs). La première à être envoyé à Gryffondor était une jeune fille assez jolie et qui n'avait pas l'air si bête qu'elle semblait vouloir le faire croire. Elle s'assit en face de Ginny, et lança un petit sourire à Harry qui se trouvait aux côtés de sa petite amie. Mais celui-ci qui n'avait pas le moins du monde prêter attention à cette petite fille, ne remarqua pas ce petit sourire. Tout comme il n'avait pas vu n'ont plus tous les regards féminin qui se tournait vers lui régulièrement, dans l'espoir qu'Harry Potter leur prête un peu d'attention. Mais Ginny, elle, l'avait remarqué, seulement elle ne pus en touché un mot à Harry, car le professeur McGonagall, qui avait était nommée directrice après la mort de Dumbledore, avait demandé le silence.

- Chers élèves, j'aimerais tout d'abord vous présentez les nouveaux professeurs qui nous ont rejoint cette année. Pour les cours de métamorphose le professeur Tonks assurera ma relève, celle-ci entra dans la salle applaudit par les élèves et alla s'asseoir. Pour le poste de professeur contre les forces du mal le professeur Lupin nous fait le plaisir de revenir, un tonnerre d'applaudissement ce fit entendre. Mais pour des raisons que vous connaissaient il sera assisté pour les 6ème années et sera remplacé les lendemains de pleine lune par Mr Harry Potter, que notre défunt directeur souhaitait voir occupé cette place, après qu'il se soit illicitement fait remarqué dans ce domaine il y a maintenant 2 ans.

Le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Harry de se lever. Celui-ci s'exécuta timidement et des murmures se firent entendre dans toute la salle. Ginny fut la première à applaudir et très vite toute la salle suivit en dehors des Serpentard comme il fallait se le douter. Quand il se rassit, il embrassa Ginny pour la remercier d'avoir fait taire les bavardages en applaudissant. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua pour la première fois le regard de la jeune Gryffondor, braqué sur lui et assez meurtrier pour une gamine de 11 ans. Il se tourna et vit le regard noir de Ginny. Puis il se rendit compte que cette jeune fille n'était pas la seule à le regarder, lui que toute les filles ne voyaient que comme le célèbre « survivant ». C'est pourquoi sans réfléchir une seconde de plus il embrassa Ginny, histoire de montrer à toute ces filles que son cœur n'était plus à prendre.

- Tu n'étais pas obliger de faire ça pour me rassurer tu sais, lui dit Ginny surprise.

- J'en avais envie c'est tout, et je voulais faire savoir à tout le monde que c'est toi que j'aime, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Des dizaines de regards déçus se tournèrent vers leurs assiettes. A la fin du repas Ron et Hermione emmenèrent les premières années de Gryffondor dans la salle commune. Harry et Ginny, de leur côté, partirent main dans la main en les doublant dans un couloir. Ce soir-là ils ne dirent au revoir qu'à Hermione avant de montés en ignorant Ron.

- Sa va durer longtemps leur petit truc de m'ignorer, grogna Ron.

- Il faut t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, lui répondit Hermione.

Harry et Ginny restèrent une minute sur le palier séparant les escaliers des deux différents dortoirs histoire de ce souhaitez bonne nuit une dernière fois.

- Si tu veux demain on pourra aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher des informations sur ce R.A.B, lui dit Ginny.

- D'accord on n'ira demain midi après avoir mangé, ok ?

- Pas de problème.

Il l'embrassa puis ils finirent par montés tous les deux dans leur dortoir respectif. Alors qu'Harry était allongé tranquillement sur son lit, et que Seamus et Dean dormait déjà, il s'aperçu que Ron n'était toujours pas monté. Il repensa longuement à leur dispute dans le train. Il pensait vraiment que Ron avait exagéré, mais il voulait simplement protéger sa seule sœur et c'était aussi compréhensible du point de vue d'Harry. Mais être aussi désagréable et méchant n'était pas nécessaire non plus, et il était son meilleur ami, il le connaissait depuis 7 ans maintenant. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'il ferait du mal à Ginny, et ses remarques sur « leurs relations » comme il dit n'étaient également pas obligatoire. Non ils avaient définitivement bien raison Ginny et lui d'essayer de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de leurs affaires, il fallait qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas dire de telles choses.

Il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Ron qui venait justement d'entrer dans le dortoir. Ce dernier le regarda tristement, mais Harry ne se laissa pas attendrir, et se retourna face au mur avant de s'endormit sans une parole pour son amis. C'est rêve furent mouvementés sans Ginny à ses côtés pour le rassurer. Cette nuit-là il cauchemarda sur la mort de sa petite amie, puis sur celle d'Hermione et du reste de ses proches.


	7. Chapter 7

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 7 : Réconciliation et premier cours**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut cette nuit-là. Il s'assit dans son lit, en sueur, et repensa au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il se jura à cet instant de faire ce qu'il pourra pour protéger ses amis de tous les dangers que Voldemort pourrait mettre en travers de leur route. Harry mit ses lunettes et descendit dans la salle commune pour se changer les idées. Les cours commençaient aujourd'hui mais lui n'avait son premier cours qu'à 10h00. A la pensé qu'aujourd'hui était le seul jour pratiquement où il avait une heure de libre en commun avec Ginny, un sourire illumina sur son visage. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminé des Gryffondor. Harry entendit du bruit derrière lui, et une jeune Gryffondor de 1ère année entra dans le salon. Le jeune homme s'aperçut rapidement que c'était la même qui l'avait regardée avec insistance le jour de la répartition. Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils pratiquement en face de lui. Harry, gêné, détourna la tête et pris la gazette du sorcier de la veille pour semblant de s'occuper et ne pas avoir à lui faire la conversation. Ce n'est qu'un très long quart d'heure plus tard, au grand soulagement d'Harry, que Ginny entra enfin dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise d'y trouvée Harry de si bon matin. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sous le regard méchant de la jeune Gryffondor qu'elle n'avait jusque-là pas aperçue, encore légèrement dans son sommeil.

- Bonjour, lui dit Ginny en s'asseyant sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour mon cœur, répondit Harry le sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors s'ayez, le premier jour de cour, c'est barbant, ajouta la jeune femme d'un ton lasse.

- Ca n'a même pas commencé et sa t'ennuie déjà, répondit Harry en rigolant.

- Je préfère rester avec toi, dit-elle en prenant un air triste. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui on doit chercher des trucs sur tu sais quoi.

- Non je n'ai pas oublié puisque c'est avec toi que j'ai le grand plaisir de le faire.

- Oh je suis si difficile que ça à oublier, dit Ginny en rigolant.

Harry, pour toute réponse l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune Gryffondor, qui était encore bien présente, ne voulut pas en voir d'avantage et sortit de la salle. Les deux amoureux rigolèrent, mais quand ils entendirent un toussotement à la façon d'Ombrage ils sursautèrent de frayeur.

- Euh... Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

C'était Ron qui se tenait sur le palier de l'escalier. Il avait de petit yeux et semblait avoir peut dormit.

- Tu viens nous demander de faire moins de bruit, lança Ginny dont le visage s'était refermé pour afficher un masque de colère.

- Ginny ! lui dit doucement Harry en posant sa main sur sa jambe qui gigotait.

- Quoi, c'est vrai non, répondit celle-ci frustré que son petit copain ne la soutienne pas.

- Laisse le au moins parler, répondit Harry toujours aussi calme ce qui le surpris lui-même ainsi que Ginny.

- Merci Harry mais je les sûrement mérité aussi, dit Ron.

- Bon va s'y, parle.

Ginny avait réussi à retrouver un peu son calme malgré tout.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement dans le train. J'ai dit des choses désagréables et dont je n'aurais pas dû me mêlé.

Harry fut surpris de voir un air timide et triste qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps sur le visage de son ami, et qui lui fit tout pardonner.

- Tu sais que si tu recommence à te mêler de nos affaires ça ne va pas le faire très longtemps. Ok ? lui dit Harry en lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait son pardon.

- Je sais, merci vieux.

Ron lui serra la main n'étant toujours pas, très démonstratif. Il embrassa ensuite sa sœur d'un baiser sur la joue.

- Hey, je n'ai pas dit que je te pardonnais ! s'exclama celle-ci.

Il y eut un long silence, puis elle éclata de rire devant leur tête, ce qui fit descendre la tension de Ron de plusieurs crans.

Ils descendirent ensuite tous les trois vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils s'installèrent, Ron ce mit en face d'Harry et Ginny. Quelques minutes ils aperçurent Hermione qui arrivait enfin à la table, elle s'assit à côté de Ron, surprise de les trouver ensemble. Elle ne posa cependant aucune question à ce sujet.

- J'ai été voir la bibliothécaire avant de venir et elle m'a dit des choses intéressantes.

- Ca nous au..rais étochner... que tu chnaille pas chlà bas... dit Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture.

- Quoi ? Répondit la concernée dégouter à la vue de son ami en train de manger.

Personne n'avait compris ce que Ron venait de dire et ils continuèrent donc comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

- Oui je disais donc. Elle m'a dit que les élèves pouvaient avoir accès aux archives de l'école sur les anciens élèves.

- Ouaich chez alors... dit Ron toujours en mangeant.

- Et alors ! Mon cher Ron tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? On va pouvoir aller vérifier si des personnes avec les initiales R.A.B sont passées ici en tant qu'élève.

Ron ronchonna et repris une tartine.

- Ginny et moi comptions faire des recherches justement, vous avez qu'à venir avec nous et on commencera par-là, dit Harry content de pouvoir peut être avancé dans ses recherches.

- D'accord, on viendra. Et j'ai oublié elle m'a également dit que Dumbledore nous avez laissé le droit d'aller voir dans la réserve. Elle ne semblait d'ailleurs pas en être très heureuse.

- C'est vrai, c'est cool ça, s'exclama Ginny.

- Bon moi il faut que j'aille en cours. J'ai arithmancie, dit Hermione tout en se levant de table.

- Comment tu fais pour suivre autant de cours encore cette année ? demanda Ron étonné.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération devant le si peu d'entrain de son ami pour les études.

- Ronald, ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'arrives pas à suivre un cours que c'est pareil pour les autres, répondit-elle sérieusement tout en se moquant de lui.

Et elle partit sans attendre la réponse de son ami qui avait à peine commencer à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire contrairement à un Ron mécontent.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'y vais. Je dois envoyer une lettre à maman.

Et ils virent donc Ron s'éloigner également les mains dans les poches.

- Tu viens on va dans le parc ? demanda Harry à Ginny.

- Oui bien sûr, s'exclama celle-ci heureuse de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

- Mr Potter attendez !

C'était le professeur McGonagall qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Oui professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor et les premiers entraînements devraient commencer la semaine prochaine donc il serait judicieux de faire les sélections samedi.

- Ah ! Euh... D'accord, bien sûr, dit Harry déconcerté par la nouvelle.

- Bien. Et au faite n'oublié par votre 1er cours à 13h00 avec la classe de 6ème année.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai quelqu'un pour me le rappeler, dit Harry en souriant à Ginny.

Enfin seul ils sortirent du château et allèrent s'asseoir près du lac.

- C'est quand que tu auras tes appartements de professeur ? demanda Ginny qui afficha un sourire plein de sous-entendu.

- Au retour des premières vacances normalement.

Ginny s'allongea la tête sur les genoux d'Harry. Ils parlèrent toute l'heure de chose et d'autres. Puis vint l'heure d'aller en cours, ils se séparèrent donc, à contrecœur, et allèrent dans leur matière respective. Harry était tellement stressé à cause de son premier cours qu'il eu du mal à se concentrer toute la matinée.

Après ses deux premières heures de cours, il se dirigea donc, enfin, vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Il s'assit et essaya de manger le plus rapidement possible, histoire d'avoir un maximum de temps pour aller à la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches.

Son stresse qui jusque-là était à son paroxysme, s'envola quand il sentit la main de Ginny se poser sur son épaule et son doux parfum s'infiltrer dans ses narines. Elle l'embrassa avec légèreté et tendresse comme elle savait le faire, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour commencer elle aussi son déjeuner.

- Alors prêt pour ton premier cours ? demanda Ginny pressée de le voir à l'œuvre.

- Non. Ça va être une vraie catastrophe ! répondit Harry.

- Mais non ! Moi je serais là, et puis tes cours avec l'A.D se déroulaient très bien. Pourquoi il n'en serait pas de même.

- On verra... murmura-t-il d'un ton pessimiste.

Une fois que tout le petit monde eu finit de manger, ils allèrent tous les quatre à la bibliothèque. Après quelques minutes où ils rassemblèrent toute la paperasse nécessaire, ils se retrouvèrent avec des tas de dossier empilés devant eux, avec des noms, des prénoms et des dates. Mais bien vite la lassitude l'emporta et le temps les rattrapa.

- Sa fait plus d'une heure que l'ont cherché et on n'a toujours rien trouvé. En plus il va falloir aller en cours, dit Ginny en refermant un nouveau dossier fermement.

- Ron et moi on va finir, vous aller en cours, leur dit Hermione toujours aussi calme sans relever la tête d'une longue liste d'élève.

- Ok, on n'y va, souffla Harry déçu mais réaliste quant à leur chance de trouver des indices.

Harry et Ginny sortirent donc de la salle des archives bien à l'abri des regards au fond de la bibliothèque.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires. A tout de suite, dit Ginny avant de partir vers la salle commune.

Harry se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers sa salle rassuré à l'idée d'arriver en avance. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il était en retard ou s'ils arrivaient après les élèves. Et là il sentit que c'était comme s'il découvrait le château pour la première fois. Ce sentiment était étrange pour lui, après avoir considéré Poudlard comme sa maison pendant des années, c'est comme s'il avait peur que le château change au détour d'un couloir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry ça va bien se passé, se dit-il à lui-même. Et puis tu l'as déjà fait avec l'A.D., reproduit juste le même schéma et tout ira bien. »

Il entra dans sa salle de classe, recula les tables pour laisser de la place devant. Juste assez pour pouvoir faire des duels. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la sonnerie retentit. Son cœur s'accéléra comme s'il allait combattre des mangemorts. Il ouvrit finalement la porte de son bureau grâce à un sort que Lupin lui avait heureusement apprit. Les élèves entrèrent normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Mais Harry sentit tout de même les interrogations qu'il pouvait susciter chez eux. C'était un double cours : Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Harry avait les mains moites et tremblait un peu, mais il se détendit quand il vit Ginny lui faire un clin d'œil et un sourire dont-elle avait le secret.

- Bien. Bonjour à tous et à toutes, commença-t-il.

- Bonjour professeur, répondirent les élèves en même temps incertain encore de l'attitude à adopter en compagnie d'un élève-professeur.

- Je vais commencer par vous expliquer comment se dérouleront les cours. A chaque fois, nous ferons un cours théorique, où je vous expliquerais comment maîtriser le sort à apprendre. Puis nous ferons un cours de duel, il montra l'espace devant lui, histoire que je vois les progrès de chacun et que je puisse vous aider en cas de difficulté dans la maîtrise du sort. Et pour finir un cours purement scolaire sur les forces du mal et les créatures que vous pourriez peut-être rencontré. Ou sinon nous ferons des prises de parole sur des sujets, en rapports avec le cours bien sûr.

Une fois sa phrase finit, à sa grande surprise, Harry remarqua que tout le monde l'avait écouté attentivement et qu'ils avaient plutôt l'air ravi du déroulement des événements.

- Vous avez des questions ? demanda-t-il.

Une main se leva et Harry reconnut la jeune Gryffondor, c'était une amie de Ginny qu'il avait déjà croisé à plusieurs reprises.

- Les duels, c'est vous qui aller choisir les adversaires des uns et des autres ?

Harry fut content de constater que ce n'était pas une question sur Voldemort ou sur quelque chose ayant un quelconque rapport avec ce sujet.

- Et bien, pour commencer vous choisirez contre qui vous vous mettrez et quand j'aurai vu votre niveau je choisirais moi-même les binômes.

Le cours se poursuivi tranquillement. Harry commença par faire une petite révision du sort expelliarmus. Les élèves de l'A.D savaient évidement le faire parfaitement mais les autres plus brouillon assimilèrent assez vite pour corriger leur erreurs. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois mais cette fois pour annoncer la fin du cours.

Les élèves sortirent un par un, mais Ginny traîna un peu pour ramasser ses affaires. Quand tout le monde fut partit et que la porte ce fut enfin refermer, elle se dirigea vers Harry et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Ce cours était très bien. Tu vois que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire. Tout c'est très bien passé.

- Oui tu as raison, maintenant ça va mieux je crois.

Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Ginny alors qu'elle entourait sa taille de ses petit bras. Arriver dans le hall, il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit en direction de son cours de botanique.

- Moi je vais en potion pendant 2 heures : l'horreur, s'exclama-t-elle.

- A qui le dis-tu ! Répondit Harry en rigolant.

Quand il arriva dans les serres Ron lui sauta dessus pour venir aux nouvelles.

- Alors vieux ton premier cours, lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, très bien, répondit-il en souriant.

Cette première journée qui fut le départ d'une nouvelle année avait commencé sur les chapeaux de roue. A la fin, ils furent donc heureux de pourvoir monter dans leur dortoir se coucher. Ils étaient exténués et ce n'était qu'un départ.


	8. Chapter 8

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 8 : Sortie en amoureux et coup bas.**

Aujourd'hui nous étions samedi et de façon inhabituel Harry c'était levé en toute hâte. Il était impatient de pouvoir constituer l'équipe de quidditch avec laquelle il espérait remporter la coupe cette année. La deuxième levée, sans surprise pour Harry, fut Ginny, qui elle aussi était impatiente de faire ses preuves sur un balai, et pas stresser le moins du monde.

- je suis trop pressé, dit-elle ravie.

- Moi aussi, répondit-il tout aussi enjoué en l'embrassant.

Ils partirent ensuite tout les deux vers la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Plus tard dans la matinée quand tout le monde fut enfin arrivé sur le terrain de quidditch, Harry les rassembla autour de lui. Une bonne vingtaine d'élèves étaient présent pour les sélections.

Harry s'étonna du niveau et eu plus de mal à choisir qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais après plusieurs heures à se triturer les méninges pour prendre les meilleurs possible, Harry se décida enfin avec comme poursuiveur Ginny, Dean, qui à sa grande déception avait était très bon, et Laura Polski, une élève de 5ème année assez jolie mais qui jouait aussi très bien. Ils avaient pris comme batteurs deux garçons plutôt costauds de 7ème année qui cognait très bien mais savait aussi se déplacer d'une très bonne manière sur un balai. Et comme gardien il avait gardé Ron qui c'était bien débrouiller contre Cormac encore une fois. Une fois les sélectionnés annoncés Harry regarda sa nouvelle équipe et en fut très content.

- On se retrouve donc pour le premier entraînement dans une semaine ! S'exclama-t-il heureux de commencer très rapidement.

- Ok, dirent-ils tous en même temps.

Ils se changèrent dans les vestiaires et Harry en sortit le dernier pour ferma à clé. Ginny, Hermione, qui avait assistée aux sélections depuis les gradins, et Ron l'attendaient plus loin pour remonter au château.

- On vous rejoint tout de suite il faut que je parle à Ginny, dit Harry très sérieusement.

- Euh... ok, Ron paressait troublé de l'attitude de son ami mais il entraîna Hermione pour les laisser seuls.

Ginny semblait inquiète elle aussi mais essayait de le cacher. Une fois leurs camarades assez éloignés Harry l'entraîna vers le lac.

- Viens par là, dit Harry à Ginny en lui montrant le bord du lac. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Oui vas s'y, dit-elle peut sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Est-ce que ça te dirait cet après-midi d'aller te balader avec moi dans Londres ?

- Oui avec plaisir, dit elle rassurer. Mais McGonagall et l'ordre ne nous laisseront jamais sortir avec les temps qui courent. Ce n'est pas trop dangereux ?

- Elle a acceptée difficilement mais 2 membres de l'ordre nous accompagnerons. J'ai réussi à la convaincre et je garderais mes petits secrets pour moi, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- D'accord. Je ne vais pas refuser ça mais tu finiras par me dire comment tu la convaincu, même si c'est dans plusieurs années !

Elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou, elle planta son regard dans le sien, en essayant de le faire plier avec un de ses regards qui le faisait craquer. Mais elle comprit rapidement qu'il ne cracherai pas le morceau et l'embrassa donc tendrement pour mettre un terme à cet échange.

En arrivant dans la grande salle ils expliquèrent à Ron et Hermione ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour le reste de la journée. Après manger ils partirent donc tout les deux en compagnie de Lupin et Tonks, qui assuraient leur protection, pour Londres. Ils arrivèrent tout les quatre dans une petite ruelle de Londres. En ce samedi les rues étaient bondées et il avait donc fallu ce faire discret. Lupin et Tonks restaient légèrement derrière eux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais ils veillaient au grain tout de même. Après plusieurs heures de promenade, avoir mangé des glaces et fait quelques achats, ils arrivèrent devant une bijouterie qui tapa dans l'œil de Ginny.

- Allez viens Harry on n'entre, lui dit-elle en le tirait par la main.

- Bon d'accord, finit-il par céder devant sa mine enthousiaste.

Ginny regardait mais ne disait rien et observait juste des bijoux, qu'elle savait ne pouvoir se payer mais qui était magnifique. Harry était devant une vitrine de bracelet pendant qu'elle faisait le tour, et il en vit un qui lui plu tout de suite. Il était en or, très fin, discret et une petite perle verte se trouvait au centre entre deux mailles. En voyant que Ginny était plus loin, il demanda à la vendeuse de lui sortir, le paya et le mis dans sa poche avant que Ginny n'est pu le voir.

- Tu viens on y va, dit Harry.

- Oui j'arrive.

Ils ressortirent donc tout les deux de la boutique, Tonks et Lupin les attendaient plus loin dehors.

- Tiens c'est pour toi, lui dit Harry plus tard en lui tendant la boite rouge de la bijouterie.

- C'est pour moi ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Bien sûr, pour qui veux-tu que ce soit, répondit-il en rigolant.

Ginny l'ouvrit et resta quelques instants interdite devant une telle merveille. Elle ne pensait pas y trouver ce magnifique bracelet mais en fut très heureuse.

- Mais tu es fou, lui dit-elle. Il est superbe, mais il à du te coûter une fortune !

- Non je ne suis pas fou, je t'aime c'est tout.

Harry prit le bracelet de sa petite boîte et pris sa main entre ses doigts pour lui mettre autour du poigner.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mais tu...

- Il n'y a pas de mais, la coupa-t-il.

Et sur un coup de tête, voyant que Tonks et Lupin étaient en train de discuter, Ginny prit le bras d'Harry et le tira dans une ruelle vide. Harry l'embrassa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans le creux de son dos (j'ai repris ça dans le tome 7, j'ai trouvée que c'était un bon moment :D). Ginny passa une main sous son t-shirt et caressa doucement son torse.

- Pas ici Ginny, murmura-t-il. Mais je t'attendrai se soir, dans la salle commune, après minuit j'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire.

- D'accord, elle lui sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

Harry remit son maillot en place et ils retournèrent dans la rue où Tonks et Lupin se trouvaient.

- Vous voilà ! Mais sa ne va pas de vous éclipser comme sa ! s'écria Tonks.

- Oh, on n'est désolé, dit Harry pas du tout convaincu lui-même de l'être.

- Bon ce n'est pas grave. Mais ne recommencer pas, dit Lupin calmement à Harry et Ginny.

- Elle vient d'où cette bague Tonks, dit Ginny pour changer de conversation et parce qu'elle venait de remarque ce bijoux.

- Ah euh...

- Je l'ai demandé en mariage, répondit Lupin à sa place, rouge comme une tomate.

- Mais c'est génial !s'écria Harry. Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit plutôt !

- Mais oui c'est génial ça mon petit Rémus.

Cette voit froide et meurtrière était sortit de l'obscurité sans que personne n'est remarqué quelque chose. Puis Bellatrix Lestrange et Greyback le loup-garou sortirent de l'ombre plus menaçant que jamais.

- Vous ! cria Harry qui sentit la rage montée en lui en voyant la meurtrière de celui qui fut son parrain pendant si peu de temps.

- Bébé Potter, Nymphadora et ... une Weasley, susurra-t-elle avec sa petite voix nasillarde et pleine de dégoût.

- Hum... Je vais me régaler, dit Greyback en se léchant les lèvres.

- Expelliarmus, cria Harry en direction de Bellatrix.

Mais celle-ci l'évita à temps d'un pas de côté avant de répliquée.

- Endoloris, cria-t-elle donc à son tour.

Harry l'évita lui aussi de justesse. Du coin de l'œil il aperçue Tonks et Ginny qui se battaient contre Greyback. Savoir que Ginny était avec quelqu'un comme Tonks rassura Harry un minimum. Lupin, lui, était venu lui porter main forte pour venir à bout de Bellatrix. Lupin lança un stupefix en direction de la mangemort, mais celle-ci l'évita et à peine avait-elle reprit ses esprits qu'Harry lui lança un nouveau sort bien plus puissant.

- Sectusempra ! s'écria le jeune homme en pointant sa baguette vers leur ennemi.

Il toucha Bellatrix de plein fouet, elle tomba par terre en hurlant de douleur. Des lacérations étaient apparut sur son corps et son sang coula abondamment. Greyback se précipita alors vers elle et il les fit transplaner.

- Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Lupin inquiet en regardant les dégâts autour de lui.

- Oui, répondirent-ils tous à son plus grand soulagement.

- Bien alors on rentre sans plus attendre.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous au château, encore un peu secoué par cette attaque surprise.

- On va prévenir le professeur McGonagall. Vous, vous montez vous coucher, leur dit Lupin.

Ils se séparèrent donc en haut de l'escalier principal. Harry et Ginny remontèrent à leur dortoir où Ron et Hermione les attendaient assis dans des fauteuils.

- Alors vous deux ! Sa c'est bien passé ? demanda Ron en reposant un sachet de chocogrenouille.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas on vous racontera demain. On n'est mort et on veut juste allez se coucher, répondit Harry.

- Ok… dit Hermione suspicieuse.

Vers minuit et demi, Harry descendit dans la salle commune discrètement. Ginny le rejoignit dix minutes plus tard le sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien tu n'étais pas si pressé de me voir pour ne pas arriver en avance, dit Harry en rigolant.

- Je voulais être sûr que l'on soit totalement seul.

- Oh je vois. Allez viens.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune tout les deux. Ginny se demandait où il pouvait bien la conduire à cette heure de la nuit, qui plus est sans ce faire prendre. Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la salle sur demande et Ginny compris enfin où il voulait en venir. Quand ils entrèrent, la salle était magnifiquement décorée. La pièce était rouge vif et blanche, des pétales de rose était disposées un peu partout, des bougies éclairaient la pièce et un superbe mobilier qui faisait office de salon et de chambre remplissait la salle.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclama Ginny en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Elle se tourna vers Harry, qui n'avait même pas fait attention au décor puisqu'il avait les yeux rivé sur elle, et lui murmura :

- On n'en n'était où Mr Potter.

- Je ne me rappel plus très bien, répondit celui-ci en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire Ginny l'embrassa, et lui retira le maillot noir qu'il utilisait pour dormir. Harry, très doux, lui enleva sa nuisette aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. En l'entraînant en arrière ils tombèrent sur l'immense lit qui trônait dans la salle. Ils passèrent la meilleure nuit qu'ils aient eu depuis quelques temps et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée Harry s'endormit très vite et sans cauchemar.

Plus les semaines passaient et plus le jour des vacances de la toussaint se rapprochaient, au plus grand bonheur de certains. Chaque semaine se déroulait comme les autres, monotone et sans grande avancé pouvant leur redonné espoir. Les cours, les entraînements de quidditch se suivaient. Ils passaient une grande partit de leur temps libre à la bibliothèque, mais en ressortait toujours bredouille, sans aucune information à exploiter, que se soit sur les horcruxes ou sur R.A.B. Ron, lui, avait été ravi de leur apprendre que sa mère avait proposé qu'Harry et Hermione passent les vacances au Terrier. Et La veille du départ Harry se retrouva donc à se promené seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard, histoire de réfléchir un peu et de se dégourdir les jambes.

- Harry ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna intriguer et vit Cho, là, juste devant lui. Elle lui prit la main de façon déterminer et sans prononcer une parole. Elle le traîna jusqu'au bout du couloir sans qu'il ne se débatte, trop surpris, et se cacha contre une armure. La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire alors qu'Harry allait la remettre à sa place.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne va pas bien ou quoi ! murmura Harry énervé.

- Tais-toi et regarde. Je viens juste de les voir et comme tu étais là j'ai pensée que ce serait mieux si tu le voyais de tes propres yeux, lui chuchota Cho en pointant un doigt tout au bout du couloir à leurs droites.

Harry tendit le cou pour apercevoir ce qui semblait faire si plaisir à Cho, et son cœur manqua un battement à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait l'impression que son cœur venait de se déchirer en millier de morceaux. Il aurait voulu hurler, tout casser, partir très loin, mais le sourire qui illuminait le visage de Cho lui donnait la nausée, et l'empêchait de faire ce que son cœur lui ordonnait d'accomplir. Il devait juste, partir…


	9. Chapter 9

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 9 : Explications et mauvais rêve.**

Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ce qu'il voyait dans ce couloir. Sa Ginny en train d'embrasser Dean Thomas, son ex. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parte.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit qu'elle ne te méritait pas, lui dit Cho de sa voix nasillarde.

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue face à son mutisme, et partit vers sa salle commune toute joyeuse. Harry remonta dans celle des Gryffondor, lentement, complètement perdu. Il crut un instant qu'il allait tout casser, passer sa colère sur ce qui se trouvait sous sa main, mais il se retint. Le jeune homme traversa le portrait de la grosse Dame et vit Ron assit dans un fauteuil avec un magazine de quidditch dans les mains.

- Hey sa va vieux ? Ta pas l'air bien, lui lança t-il sans ce douté un seul instant de ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de son ami.

Seulement Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le portrait pivotait à nouveau. Ginny et Hermione entrèrent en rigolant, bras dessus, bras dessous. Harry, hors de lui, se demanda comment pouvait-elle bien rigolée de façon si calme après ce qu'elle venait de lui faire. Ginny déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à subir sa colère.

- Harry, ça va mon chér...

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, car pour Harry, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fît déborder le vase.

- SA VA ?! SA VA ?! Comment peux-tu me le demander après ce que tu viens de me faire. Tu pensais vraiment que je ne l'apprendrais jamais. Après tout ce qu'on à partager ensemble je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me faire une telle chose ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Ne t'approche plus de moi, c'est clair ? lança Harry.

Ginny sentit son cœur s'affolée face à la colère d'Harry. Elle n'avait pas comprit un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais savait que sa devait-être grave vu sa réaction. Elle se sentit tout d'un coup mal, mal de ne savoir pourquoi il avait l'air si bouleversé, mal de ne pas savoir pourquoi il semblait lui en vouloir. Avant qu'elle n'est put s'en rendre compte une larme perla sur sa joue déclenchant la réaction de leurs amis.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? demanda Hermione sous le choc, mais avec cette habituelle calme qui la caractérisait.

- Tu ne vas pas bien Harry ! Et puis je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ma sœur ! s'exclama Ron outré alors que son tint commençait à virer au rouge.

- Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas bien ? s'exclama Harry avec un rire méchant qu'on ne lui connaissait habituellement pas. Demandé lui tiens ! Je l'ai surprise en train d'embrassée Dean tout à l'heure ! En plein milieu du couloir, à la vue de tous !

- Quoi ? s'écrièrent Hermione et Ron en même temps en se tournant vers Ginny.

- De quoi ? Ne me regardé pas comme ça c'est faux ! s'exclama Ginny n'y comprenant plus rien. Tu... Tu ma vu avec Dean ? C'est impossible voyons !

- Et en plus je suis un menteur maintenant ! Je sais ce que j'ai vu quand même. Cho était avec moi vous avez qu'à lui demander.

- Attend une seconde Harry, c'est impossible ! Ginny et moi étions à la bibliothèque depuis plus d'une heure, lui dit Hermione. On n'a finit nos devoirs et continué quelques recherches sur tu-sais-quoi.

- Qu... Quoi ! S'étonna Harry ne doutant pas de la parole d'Hermione. Mais je t'ai vu, j'en suis sûr ! Je n'aurais pas pu me tromper sur une telle chose !

- Tu as bien dit que tu étais avec Cho ? demanda Hermione avec son regard qui signifiait qu'elle était en pleine réflexion.

- Oui. J'étais dans le couloir, je revenais là et elle est venue me chercher. Elle à dit qu'elle voulait à tout prix me montrer quelque chose. Et là j'ai vu Ginny avec Dean, ils s'embrassaient. Ils étaient de profils mais je suis sûr de les avoir reconnu, répondit Harry.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un cou tordu de Cho ce truc, dit Hermione. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que Ginny serrait avec moi.

- Ecoute Harry, je ne ferais jamais ça, tu me connais. C'est toi que j'aime, lui fit Ginny toujours en larmes.

- Je...je suis vraiment désoler Ginny. J'ai… j'ai eu mal. Je t'ai vu et j'ai cru que… je ne sais pas, que je t'avais perdu. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, tout les deux. Il ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher, la laisser lui échapper, sa peur de la perdre était plus forte que la peur de mourir de la main de Lord Voldemort. Mais il du la relâcher quand il entendit le toussotement de Ron qui voulait clairement dire, « C'est bon maintenant tu peux la laisser respirer ».

- Elle va ma le payer cette morue, s'écria Harry. Mais comment elle a fait pour trouver un sosie de Ginny ?

- Oh c'est simple, je pense qu'elle a dû voler du polynectar à Slughorn en douce, dit Hermione.

- J'te jure qu'au retour des vacances si j'en ai l'occasion je me vengerais, murmura Harry.

Mais Hermione, Ginny et Ron l'entendirent et se sourirent, attendant simplement ce moment jouissif de pouvoir voir Cho enrager.

- Bon je monte préparer ma valise, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.

Le lendemain matin Ron, Hermione et Harry attendirent Ginny dans le hall, celle-ci avait oubliée un manuel dans son dortoir. Au moment où elle descendit les escaliers, Harry s'aperçut que Cho était juste derrière elle et pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution il eut une première idée, qui il le savait ferais rager son ex petite amie. Quand Ginny arriva, elle posa ses valises soulagées, Harry l'a pris par surprise en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, en plein milieu du hall d'entrer.

- Ouah, j'aurais su je serais descendue plus tôt, dit Ginny en rigolant.

Mais elle comprit vite son attitude en voyant Cho passée comme une furie à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Harry en souriant et entoura son coup de ses bras.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille toujours avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais moi aussi, répondit-il.

Ils partirent après que Ron les est rappelé à l'ordre sous l'œil exaspéré d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent ensuite au Terrier vers midi.

- Ah mes enfants vous voilà, s'exclama Mrs Weasley en les voyants arrivé par la porte de la cuisine.

- Bonjour maman, dirent Ron et Ginny en allant la serrer dans leurs bras.

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley, répondirent Harry et Hermione.

- Montez vos valises dans les chambres, elles sont prêtes.

Ils montèrent donc leurs valises sans attendre, heureux de pouvoir se poser pour les vacances. Harry et Ginny s'installèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci après avoir harceler Ron pour qu'il n'en fasse pas une montagne. Celui-ci monta en bougonnant dans sa chambre et Hermione prit place dans celle des jumeaux. Ils passèrent ensuite leur après-midi à jouer au quidditch, aux échecs ou à discuter.

- A table, cria Mrs Weasley.

Tout le monde s'installa sans rechigner devant une table remplis de nourriture comme seul Mrs Weasley savait le faire.

- Alors les cours se passent bien? Demanda celle-ci pour entamer la conversation.

- Oui très bien pour tout le monde, dit Harry de la part de tous avant que Ron n'est eu le temps de faire une de ses remarques qui exaspère Mrs Weasley.

Ron fit la moue mais n'ajouta rien devant le regard de sa sœur et de ses deux amis, décidé à entamer les vacances sur de bonne base.

- Bien, c'est bien mangé avant que tout ne soit froid.

Après être sortis de table tout le monde monta se coucher et ils s'endormirent rapidement, mais le sommeil d'Harry fut très agité cette nuit-là.

_- Comment se fait-il que Potter soit toujours vivant ! Vous auriez du me l'apporter depuis longtemps, non ? s'écria Voldemort hors de lui._

_- Désoler maître, on l'avait mais ce Lupin est arrivé et depuis nous n'avons pu l'atteindre, dit Lucius._

_La peur se ressentait dans sa voix. Harry n'était pas dans la tête de Voldemort cette fois, il se demandait bien qui il pouvait être d'ailleurs._

_- Je le veux, c'est clair ! Que se soit lui ou ses proches._

_- Oui maître._

_Puis Voldemort hors de lui se tourna face à l'homme par lequel Harry voyait la scène et :_

_- Que sa vous serve de leçon. AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Au Terrier des cris retentir dans le silence de la nuit. Ginny se réveilla en sursaut complètement affolée. C'était Harry qui venait d'hurler de douleur, mais il semblait dormir malgré tout à la stupeur de Ginny qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

- Harry ! Harry !

Elle le secoua de toutes ses maigres forces mais la peur l'envahit petit à petit tout de même. Le jeune homme était en sueur, ses cheveux était aussi trompé que s'il sortait de la douche et cela inquiéta encore plus sa petite amie. Ginny souleva la couverture et vit horrifié le t-shirt d'Harry remplie de sang. Elle souleva le t-shirt à son tour. La plaie du sort qu'il avait reçu en début d'année sur le chemin de traverse c'était ré-ouverte. Ginny prit la première chose qu'elle trouva, soit un vieux t-shirt, et le mit sur la plaie pour essayer d'arrêter l'écoulement du sang. Pendant ce temps toute la maison avait été réveillée par les cris d'Harry et était descendu voir ce qui ce passait. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers la chambre de Ginny (même si ses parents furent surpris de ne pas le voir dans la chambre de Ron).

- Ginny, ma chérie que ce passe t-il !? S'exclama Mrs Weasley le souffle court.

- Je ne sais pas. Il s'est mis à hurler tout d'un coup et puis j'ai vu que sa plaie s'était rouverte.

Le maillot qui servait de compresse sur la plaie était désormais plein de sang.

- Harry tu m'entend? Demanda Mrs Weasley.

Mais le jeune homme sombrait déjà dans l'obscurité. Il vit tous les visages tournés vers lui, des visages flous et la dernière chose dont il se souvint fût le visage de Ginny penchée sur lui, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Soudain il se réveilla, affolé. Il reconnut le bureau de Dumbledore immédiatement en se relevant. Pourquoi était-il là ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

- Harry ! s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

Et cette voix il l'aurait reconnut entre toute, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle lui avait manquée, à quel point elle était rassurante et pleine de sagesse.

- Professeur Dumbledore, murmura Harry ému et surpris.

- Je me demandais quand tu arriverais, dit-il calmement. Je t'attends depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant mon garçon.

- Quoi ? Mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et comment saviez-vous que j'allais venir ? Et puis vous êtes m...

Il ne laissa cependant pas le jeune homme finir sa phrase. D'un geste de la main il lui fit signe de se taire.

- Ne dit rien Harry ! Ici tu es dans le passé. Alors ne dit rien à part ce que je t'autorise à me révéler, d'accord ?

- Euh... Oui, professeur. Mais, attendez… dans le passé vous dîtes ? Qu'est ce que je fais dans le passé ? Et comment... Je rêve, non ? bredouilla-t-il en regardant autour de lui comme pour essayer de se prouver que ce qu'il voyait été réel.

- Peut-être, c'est à toi de voir. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est peut-être un rêve que tout ce qui se passe n'est pas réel, dit-il avec ce regard au-dessus de ses lunettes qui laissez supposer bien des choses et… en même temps rien du tout, chose très frustrante par ailleurs. Tu dois voir des choses pour ta quête, des choses qui t'aideront sûrement plus qu'elles ne l'ont fait pour moi.

- D'accord. Si vous pensez que ça m'aidera.

Dumbledore emmena donc le jeune homme faire un tour en dehors du bureau. Harry voyait le château, il était pareil, mais tout semblait différent, et irréel, comme un lointain souvenir ou tout serait flou. Le directeur lui montra et lui raconta donc des choses dont il n'aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence et que maintenant seul lui pouvait utiliser contre son pire ennemi. Des choses qui serait utile à Harry en temps voulu, et lui-même n'avait pas encore conscience des réponses que certaines choses allaient lui apporter.


	10. Chapter 10

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 10 : Menace de mort et découverte intéressante.**

Harry se réveilla doucement. Tout autour de lui était blanc, trop blanc, il n'était pas au Terrier… Mais il sentit quelque chose bouger près de lui. Il tourna lentement la tête et vit Ginny, elle était assise dans un fauteuil près de son lit. La main de la jeune femme était posée sur la sienne, elle dormait la tête allongée près de lui. Harry ne voulait pas la réveiller mais celle-ci sentit qu'il s'était réveillé et ouvrit les yeux. Elle croisa le regard de son petit ami et ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus sous la surprise de le voir enfin conscient.

- Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui sauta au cou et en l'embrassant partout sur le visage.

- Aïe ! Ginny attention, dit Harry en rigolant faiblement, la voix toujours enroué de son long sommeil.

- Oh excuse-moi. J'étais tellement inquiète, ça fait 2 jours que tu es inconscient, tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi.

- Oh… désolé de vous causez des ennuis encore. Il est quelle heure ? Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il en regardant dans la pièce autour de lui.

- Il est 9h00, répondit-elle en montrant l'horloge dans un coin. Ils devraient arriver d'ici une demi-heure, en général ils arrivent dans ces environs. Et arrête de t'excuser, tu n'y es pour rien bon sang !

Harry n'insista pas ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de sa chère et tendre. Ils restèrent tous les deux durant ces quelques minutes et en profitèrent pour discuter au calme. Mais Harry ne parla pas de son rêve, celui même qui lui avait fait faire un bond dans le passé. Ginny se serait inquiétée d'autant plus et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. C'est donc une demi-heure plus tard, comme l'avait dit la jeune femme, que les Weasley suivit d'Hermione entrèrent dans sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Ginny on t'avait dit de ne pas revenir pendant la n...

Ron resta suspendu dans son élan et ne pu finir sa phrase alors qu'Harry était en face de lui, enfin réveillé.

- Harry ?! Fit Hermione en brisant le silence qui avait suivie leur entrer dans la pièce.

Elle courue vers lui et le serra dans ses bras soulagé de le voir en bonne santé… ou presque.

- Oh Harry chéri on n'a eu tellement peur pour toi, lui dit Mrs Weasley en lui caressant les cheveux comme une mère l'aurait fait pour son enfant.

- Merci. Je suis désolé de vous avoir causé des ennuis Mr Weasley.

- Arthur mon garçon, il me semble que nous te l'avons déjà dit, et ne dis pas des bêtises Harry voyons, répondit Mr Weasley.

- Il va pouvoir rentré alors ! s'exclama Ron ravit.

- Bah oui Ronald ! Réfléchit ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

- Bah oui Ronald ! Réfléchit ! répétèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Tout le monde rigola y compris Harry qui était heureux de retrouver cette bonne ambiance.

- Il faut te dire Harry que nous ne sommes pas rentrés depuis 2 jours, alors Ron est content de pouvoir retrouver ses posters dans sa chambre, dit Ginny en rigolant. Nous sommes restés dans le coin pour n'être pas très loin de toi, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Après avoir signé un tas de papier « très » important selon les médecins, ils rentrèrent tous au Terrier. Après avoir passé la nuit dans une pièce réservée aux familles à l'hôpital, ils n'avaient qu'une envie retrouvé la simplicité du Terrier. Mais en arrivant devant la maison tout s'écroula rapidement pour le plus grand malheur de ses habitants.

- Qui a laissé la porte ouverte ! Cria Mrs Weasley en courant vers la porte d'entrer entrouverte. NOTRE MAISON ! S'exclama-t-elle au bord des larmes.

Tous les visages se figèrent en passant le seuil de l'entrer. La maison était sans dessus dessous, comme si une tornade avait tout ravagé sur son passage. Rien n'était irréparable mais les dégâts étaient assez conséquents pour que personne ne puisse y vivre pendant un certain temps. Harry, abasourdi, s'avança dans la cuisine en regardant l'endroit qui avait été sa maison depuis ses 12 ans, complètement ravagé. Seul la table tenait encore debout difficilement. Le jeune homme s'en approcha et prit lentement entre ses doigts la feuille de parchemin qui avait été déposé dessus.

_Potter,_

_On voulait que tu saches que nous te surveillons, toi et tes amis. Abandonne, rend toi au seigneur des ténèbres ou tous ceux auxquels tu tiens mourront. Tu sais qui sera le premier à mourir Potter, parce que nous savons où trouver la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. Rends-toi !_

_Lucius._

Harry serra le point de colère et broya le papier de son autre main. Ginny qui se trouvait à ses côtés avait lu la note par-dessus son épaule. Elle serra la main de son petit ami dans la sienne pour lui donner tout son soutien.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, encore... Il faut que je parte. Demain.

- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Ginny en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Elle a raison, dirent les autres derrière.

- Tu ne ferais que t'attiré encore plus d'ennui, lui dit Hermione. Au château nous sommes en sécurité.

- Si je ne pars pas ils vous feront du mal et c'est hors de question ! Je refuse de vous mettre en danger, s'écria Harry hors de lui

- Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? demanda Ron en rigolant, ce qui ne fit rire personne d'ailleurs.

Il reçu simplement une tape derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione, exaspérée comme d'habitude.

Harry n'attendit pas d'autres réponses des autres et partit dans le jardin où Mr Weasley montait déjà des tentes pour la nuit et lançait des sortilèges pour sécurisé un peu plus les alentours.

- Nous réparerons les dégâts, ce qu'on peut en tout cas, plus tard. Ce soir on dort ici et demain, **tout le monde**, il insista bien, va au square Grimmaurd.

- Non je ne peux pas, vraiment, dit Harry. Et il rentra dans la 2éme tente sans un regard pour personne.

- Tu fais tes valises ? demanda Ginny tristement, plus comme une constatation que comme une question.

- Oui, avec ce qui me reste, dit Harry.

Le jeune homme ne voulait pas la regarder. Il savait qu'elle avait sûrement cet air de souffrance sur le visage qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir. Remué le couteau dans la plaie ne servait à rien. Il voulait partir pour qu'ils soient en paix, ne pouvait-ils pas le comprendre ?

- Ecoute Harry tu ne peux pas faire ça. Ces menaces c'est justement pour t'éloigner de nous, pour que tu sois plus faible, seul.

- Tu ne comprends pas. Je n'ai pas envi qu'il te tue. Tu as lu la lettre comme moi, tu seras la première et je ne veux pas que cela se produise.

- Mais Harry si tu pars, ils viendront quand même. Tu crois qu'ils vont nous laissez tranquille même si tu t'éloigne de nous ? Loin ou pas tu tiendras à nous de la même manière, et nous tuer seras toujours aussi avantageux pour eux. Tu pense sincèrement qu'ils laisseront passés leur chance de tuer des traîtres à leur sang si l'occasion se présente ? Même si tu pars ils s'attaqueront à tes proches. Tu ne préfère pas rester pour nous protéger ? Pour me protéger ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux et tendre.

- Mais, ils...

- Il n'y a pas de « ils » Harry, sa ce passera comme ça de toute façon. Nous sommes en guerre. Que tu le veuille ou non ils tueront, et ce n'est pas ta décision de partir qui changera ce fait.

- Tu sais que tu m'énerve à avoir souvent les mots juste comme ça, dit-il en souriant. Quand cesseras-tu de voir les choses comme elles sont.

Ginny s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras, heureuse d'avoir réussi à lui ouvrir une fois de plus les yeux. Ce qu'il pouvait être borné parfois quand il pensait prendre les bonnes décisions. Son côté chevaleresque était beaucoup trop développé pour son propre bien, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

- Je t'aime, lui dit Harry, ces mots résumant parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant et à chaque moment qu'ils partageaient ensemble.

- Tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime, même si parfois j'ai envie de te mettre des baffes pour que tu arrête tes conneries, répondit-elle en rigolant avec lui.

Après avoir finit de déblayer le plus gros des débris et avoir finit de monté les tentes, tout le monde se mit à table pour le dîner. Plus tard dans la soirée alors que Ginny était déjà couchée, Harry entra à son tour dans la tente et se coucha à ses côtés. La jeune femme posa sa tête et ramena sa main sur son torse avant de se rendormir paisiblement, en le sentant à ses côtés. Son seul souhait était de la protégée et comme elle lui avait si bien rappelé le seul moyen était sûrement de rester à ses côtés. Il s'endormit donc péniblement sur ces pensées.

Au réveil Harry n'était toujours pas rassurer, ses rêves avaient été agités toute la nuit malgré la présence de Ginny. Il la regarda se réveiller petit à petit avant de lui faire un petit sourire quand elle ouvrit ses petits yeux fatigués. Ils s'habillèrent et sortirent de la tente pour le déjeuner.

- Les enfants vous vous préparez on part dans cinq minutes au square Grimmaurd, leur indiqua Mr Weasley.

Tout le monde fut donc près une demi-heure plus tard, à cause de Ron qui traînait au plus grand désespoir d'Hermione et de Mrs Weasley), et ils transplanèrent au quartier général de l'ordre.

- Montez vos valises dans vos chambres, leur dit Mrs Weasley en arrivant.

Harry et Ginny se mirent ensemble sous les regards très explicites de Ron qui exprimait ce qu'il en pensait. Après avoir déballé leurs affaires ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Ron, mais quand ils entrèrent les deux adolescents virent Hermione et Ron en train de s'embrasser sur le lit de ce dernier. Quand ceux-ci s'aperçurent de la présence de leurs amis dans la pièce ils se séparèrent brusquement en se relevant du lit, et devinrent aussi rouge que des tomates.

- Je crois que ce n'était pas trop tôt, s'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny d'une même voix avant de se regarder en éclatant de rire.

- Vous...Vous n'êtes pas fâchés ? demanda Hermione.

- Pourquoi on serait fâchés ? T'as bu avant de monter ? Ca fait plus de six ans que vous vous tournez autour ils étaient temps, répondit Ginny toute excitée par la nouvelle.

- On ne voudrait pas vous déranger plus longtemps… mais vu qu'on n'est ici je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait ranger un peu la maison pour aider Molly, dit Harry. Sa fait quelque temps que la maison n'est plus habité et sa ferait pas de mal.

- Rhhhhh...

- Ron arrête de ronchonner, on sait ce que tu préfèrerais faire mais sa peut attendre, dit Ginny en rigolant sous les rougissements d'Hermione et de Ron.

Ils se mirent donc à rangé les étages tout les quatre, chacun ayant sa tâche à accomplir. Harry avait pris la chambre de Sirius dans l'espoir d'y trouver, peut-être, des choses concernant ses parents. Cette était magnifique pensa Harry en entrant, car malgré la poussière accumulée au cours des années, il se dégageait quelque chose de spécial à cet endroit. Il rangea avec soin tout ce qui traînait par terre. Mais au milieu de ce chantier il trouva une chose qui attira son attention. Une lettre écrite à l'encre rouge vif.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Je sais que tu ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec moi ou le reste de la famille, mais sache que toutes les choses que j'ai faite je ne les regrette pas. Je voulais pouvoir trouver un moyen de le détruire, et peut-être de donner à notre nom un nouvel honneur. Je souhaitais que le monde soit débarrassé de lui et de tous les autres. Retrouve-moi où tu sais deux heures après la réception de cette lettre. Je voudrais te parler d'une chose importante. Il ne s'agit pas d'un piège mon frère, viens s'il te plaît._

_Ton frère R.A.B._

Harry resta sans voix, c'était ce qu'ils attendaient tous depuis un long moment. La signature, sa signature a lui. L'homme qu'ils cherchaient en vain depuis des mois sans rien trouver. Ils avançaient peut-être enfin !

Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Harry. Son parrain connaissait le fameux R.A.B, et par-dessus tout c'était son frère. Il sortit en trombe de la chambre et tomba sur Ginny, Hermione et Ron qui descendaient du grenier.

- Regarder ce que j'ai trouvé, leur dit Harry avec un regain d'entrain.

Les trois amis lurent la lettre et restèrent dans un lourd silence, pesant. C'est Hermione qui le brisa une fois encore.

- Sa veut dire que... La chose dont il parle c'est peut-être, le médaillon. Il devait l'avoir en sa possession et voulait que Sirius le cache.

- Oui, mais il est où ce fameux frère maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- Allons demander à Kreattur, proposa Ginny.

- Oui tu as raison, dit Harry. KREATTUR ! Appela Harry qui avait hérité de l'elfe à la mort de son parrain.

Un pop se fit entendre dans le couloir et l'elfe de maison apparut, le regard froid, comme à son habitude.

- Le maître à appeler, ce traître à son sang, ajouta t-il dans un murmure à peine dissimuler.

- As-tu ramassé un médaillon comme celui-ci dans ce que tu as gardé, demanda Harry en lui montrant le faux médaillon qui était à chaque instant dans sa poche de pantalon.

- Non maître. Mais ce voleur, ce satané voleur l'a emmené quand il est venu fouiller la maison, une fois tous les traîtres partis.

- Arrête de les appeler comme ça ! cria Harry sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione.

Kreattur, en colère, partit sans même attendre qu'on le congédie. Laissant derrière lui un filet de poussière qui c'était soulevé du sol à sa disparition.

- Voleur ? dit Ron surpris.

- Vous croyez qu'il parlait de Mondigus ? demanda Ginny.

- Il y a des chances. C'est le sol voleur que nous connaissons et qui avait en plus accès à la maison, étant malheureusement un membre de l'ordre. On va aller le voir, dit Harry en rangeant le médaillon dans la poche de son jean.


	11. Chapter 11

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 11 : Rencontre avec Mondigus et retour à Poudlard.**

Ils commencèrent par vérifier si tous les adultes étaient bien occupés pour pouvoir s'éclipser sans être vus. Hermione ouvrit la porte d'entrer délicatement, puis ils transplanèrent à la tête de sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard. A cette heure-ci, ils étaient pratiquement sûr de trouvé Mondigus ici, il ne loupait jamais l'occasion de boire un coup. Harry poussa la porte du pub miteux et ils entrèrent tous à sa suite. L'endroit était toujours aussi sombre et poisseux que dans leur souvenir, à croire que personne ne faisait jamais le ménage ici. Ce n'était pourtant pas les sorts qui manquait mais bon…

- Là-bas ! Regardez ! murmura Harry en pointant son doigt vers la table du fond alors que le barman les regardait suspicieusement.

- Oui c'est bien lui, ajouta Hermione.

Harry commença par lancer discrètement un sort d'insonorisation histoire que personne ne puisse les entendre, ou entendre Mondigus si celui-ci venait à vouloir crier au secours pour une quelconque raison. Hermione se servit ensuite d'un sort anti-transplanage et Ron s'installa à côté de lui, bouchant ainsi le passage vers la sortie. Tous les autres se mirent en face d'eux au moment ou il releva la tête pour regarder qui venait le déranger. Il voulut se lever mais se rassit aussitôt en voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de table et qu'il était dans l'incapacité de transplaner.

- Sa sert à rien d'essayer de transplaner Mondigus, sa ne marchera pas, lui dit Ginny en voyant l'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demanda-t-il.

- Ce que tu as volé chez Sirius, dit Harry.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous vous parlez.

- Ne ment pas, Kreattur t'as vu ! Je te parle d'un médaillon avec un serpent dessus ! Je sais que tu l'as !

- Je rien de tel, vous préférez vraiment croire la parole d'un elfe de maison plutôt que celle d'un sorcier honnête, dit-il sur un ton désintéressé.

- Ne me fait pas rire tu es aussi honnête que Voldemort peut l'être, répondit Ginny sur un ton cynique alors que Mondigus n'avait pu retenir un frisson de terreur au nom du maître des ténèbres.

- Tu vas venir avec nous chez toi, dit Harry en essayant de garder son calme.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous amener chez moi, dit Mondigus en rigolant.

- Ce n'est as comme si tu avais le choix. On sait renseigner avant de venir et on sait où tu habite, dit Ginny sûr d'elle pour le piéger.

Aucun d'eux ne savaient bien entendu où habitait Mondigus, mais si lui le pensait alors peut-être qu'il ne ferait plus d'histoire. Harry et Hermione eurent un sourire en comprenant la stratégie de Ginny. Harry lança un coup de pied discret à Ron pour éviter une gaffe qui n'aurait certainement pas tardé à venir le connaissant. Il lança ensuite un nouveau sort pour annuler tous les dispositifs visant à retenir Mondigus autour d'eux.

- Maintenant tu va tous nous faire transplaner jusque là-bas, et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de nous échapper. Nous nous sommes arranger pour que les membres de l'ordre sachent où nous sommes, c'est compris ? demanda Harry.

Mondigus hocha la tête.

- Bien, tu sais que je n'hésiterai pas non plus à utiliser des sorts très douloureux si sa s'avérait nécessaire ? Redemanda Harry d'une voix polaire qui ne laissait pas de doute sur ses intentions.

Ils arrivèrent tous à une petite maison dans un quartier sombre et tranquille quelques minutes plus tard. Ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée et refirent tout les sorts pour l'empêcher de partir avant de le lâcher. Hermione lui lança son fameux maléfice du saucisson pour être sûr de garder un œil sur lui.

- Hermione prend lui sa baguette, dit Harry.

- Ok.

- Toi et Ron vous allez chercher en bas en gardant un œil sur lui bien évidemment. Moi et Ginny on va en haut jeter un œil. N'hésiter pas à fouiller surtout il peut-être n'importe où.

- Pourquoi on ne jettera pas un accio ? demanda Ron.

- Les sorts de protection le rendraient inefficace. Et je suis sûr que ce vieux bougre doit protéger sa marchandise, répondit Harry.

Ils montèrent donc les escaliers grinçant étroits qui menait à l'étage de la petite maison.

- Je suis contente que tu ne mets pas laissé à l'écart, dit doucement Ginny.

- Je voulais t'avoir près de moi au cas où et puis sa n'avait pas l'air si dangereux cette fois, répondit Harry en lui souriant.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et ils commencèrent à chercher de leur côté. Les pièces étaient sombres et petite mais c'était un véritable foutoir dans chacune d'elles ! Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils virent le résultat de leur effort payer.

- HARRY, GINNY ! cria Hermione.

- On l'a trouvé, dit Ron en lui tendant le médaillon.

- Où il était ? demanda Harry.

- Il cache sa marchandise sous le plancher, il à un mécanisme d'ouverture pour y accéder, répondit Hermione.

- Bravo Hermione.

- En faite c'est Ron qui à trouver. Il à remarquer que le sol était bizarre à cet endroit ?

- Et bien bravo Ron alors, dit Harry en rigolant.

- Essaye de l'ouvrir, coupa Ginny à la fois apeurée et pressée d'en finir.

Harry regarda longuement le médaillon, ce maudit bijoux qui avait valu la vie à Dumbledore, alors que tout ce temps il se trouvait ici, entre les mains de ce voleur de bas étage. Le jeune homme essaya tout ce qui lui vain par la tête pour l'ouvrir, le fourchelangue, les sortilèges impardonnables et tout ce qu'il connaissait de plus ou moins destructeur comme sort. Mais rien ne fonctionna à leur plus grand désarroi.

- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire. Mais je sais qui me le dira, dit Harry énigmatique.

Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent étonnés, ne se doutant pas encore de ce dont Harry pouvait parler.

Flash-back :

Harry et Dumbledore descendaient les escaliers, en silence. Les quelques élèves présent les regardaient passé, mais aucun d'eux ne vain les aborder. Harry entendit des élèves se demandés pourquoi il avait cette horrible cicatrice, il essaya donc de rabattre ses cheveux tant bien que mal pour la cacher. Harry en avait vite déduit qu'il se trouvait être dans le passé, bien avant qu'il ne soit né apparemment.

- Harry maintenant tu peux me dire si ... je suis toujours en vie à ton époque ?

- Non, vous êtes mort à cause de...

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, le coupa-t-il.

- Euh d'accord mais je croyais que je ne devais pas vous révéler de chose importante.

- Je voulais juste le savoir pour te prévenir que si tu avais besoin d'aide pour ta quête tu peux aller dans mon bureau pour demander conseil.

- Oui, mais vous êtes… mort professeur !?

- Ai-je l'air d'être malentendant Monsieur Potter ? demanda Dumbledore avec son demi-sourire et son petit regard au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Euh non professeur je ne pense pas, dit Harry pensant avoir mal entendu la question.

- Bien ! Alors je sur sûr que tu te souviendras de ce conseille quand tu en auras besoin, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

- Oui professeur, je m'en souviendrais.

Ils arrivèrent en bas de l'escalier principal et traversèrent ensuite le hall d'entrer.

Fin du flash-back.

- Mais on verra ça à Poudlard, dit Harry toujours un peu dans ses pensées.

Ils partirent donc en laissant Mondigus attaché non loin de sa baguette. Une fois de retour square Grimmaurd Mrs Weasley les accueillit dans l'entrer complètement affolée.

- Vous êtes là les enfants ! S'exclama-t-elle inquiète.

- Oh désolé maman; on... s'est promener un peu dans le parc en face, dit Ginny qui venait de trouver cette vieille excuse qui sonnait vraiment faux.

- Ne refaite jamais ça sans me prévenir ou prévenir un membre de l'ordre ! prévint-elle. Vous vous rendez compte des personnes que vous auriez pu croiser enfin !

- Oui maman, on n'est désoler, essaya de la calmer Ron sans grand succès.

- Allez venez à table maintenant. Et ne traîner pas. Allez hop hop !

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la cuisine à sa suite pour ne pas lui donner plus de raison de râler. Harry s'assit près de Ginny et Ron près d'Hermione. Harry passa le repas à réfléchir pour trouver une façon de détruire l'horcruxe. Même s'il pensait avoir des réponses en retournant au château, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être anxieux à ce sujet, encore plus depuis qu'il avait l'objet avec lui. Ginny sentit son stresse et lui prit la main pour essayer de l'apaiser un peu. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe avec tendresse puis, doucement, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser, en y mettant tous l'amour qu'elle lui portait depuis de longues années. Harry savait que rien ne compterais plus pour lui que Ginny désormais, elle lui était devenu essentiel. Serait-il près à tout pour elle ? Oui il y a de grande chance. Avoir son regard flamboyant chaque jour de sa vie et vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde comme cella là, ses lèvres contre les siennes, serait un immense cadeau. A leur âge les gens se trompaient, expérimentaient, mais lui, il savait que leur histoire était au-delà de ça. Il n'y avait pas d'âge pour tomber amoureux ou pour cesser d'aimer. Après tout ils auraient pu tout-aussi bien se rencontrer à l'âge de 60 ans que sa aurait été la même chose.

- Hum...hum, fit Ron en se raclant la gorge. Vous pourriez faire ça plus tard on mange là, dit Ron voulant encore en rajouter une couche mais Hermione, sentant Ginny en colère, l'embrassa pour le faire taire.

Ce qui fit sourire Harry et Ginny et oublier à Ron ce qu'il allait dire. Mrs et Mr Weasley restèrent un instant interdit devant cette nouvelle révélation, mais ils continuèrent simplement leur repas sans rien n'ajouter. A la fin du dîner ils montèrent tous à l'étage. Harry se dirigea après que ses camarades soient montés vers la chambre de Ron et Hermione pour discutés, quand la porte de la chambre de Ginny s'ouvrit légèrement sur son passage. Cette dernière lui attrapa le bras et le tira à l'intérieur, le faisant presque tomber. Elle commença à l'embrasser avec passion. Harry sentit la langue de Ginny caresser doucement la sienne, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle le plaqua contre le mur qui fit un bruit sourd au contact du dos d'Harry avant de lui enlevé son pull…

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry se laissa tomber en sueur prés de Ginny. Elle lui sourit malicieusement. Harry s'approcha et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras et que le sommeil ne les emportent tous les deux.

Du côté d'Hermione et Ron au même moment:

Ce soir là Hermione lisait l'un des livres légué par Dumbledore à sa mort. Elle était assise sur une chaise, dos à la porte quand Ron entra. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui sursauta, interrompu dans sa lecture. Elle se retourna en haussant les sourcils, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il voulait. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres laissant Hermione trop surprise pour réagir. La fougue pris le dessus et Ron l'allongea sur son lit délicatement. Tout en l'embrassant il passa la main sous son débardeur mais la jeune femme l'interrompis dans son élan.

- Arrête Ron, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas... Pas tout de suite, lui dit-elle.

- Ok, d'accord, je suis désoler. Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, rajouta-t-il en voyant son visage inquiet. On s'est juste laissés un peu emportés, dit Ron en souriant.

Un bruit retentit à leur étage, un bruit sourd, comme si quelqu'un avait tapé contre un mur de colère.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, on dirait qu'on tape sur le mur, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Ron l'embrassa une dernière fois et tout allèrent se couchés sans ajouté quoique ce soit.

C'était le dernier jour des vacances, tout le monde traîna un peu au lit histoire de profiter de la dernière grasse matinée qui leur restait. Après un bon petit déjeuner et malgré le vent ils allèrent faire un tour dehors avec dans l'idée de se baigner dans le lac non loin de square Grimmaurd. Le lac était caché des moldus ce qui leur permettait de pouvoir resté tranquille, loin des curieux.

- Allez les filles, à l'eau, s'écrièrent Harry et Ron en même temps en balançant leur serviette sur le bord.

- Oui dans deux minutes, dit Hermione en ouvrant un livre.

Ron fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui comprit vite où il voulait en venir. Les deux garçons s'approchèrent discrètement vers leurs petites amies, Harry pensa à lancer un sort pour chauffer l'eau, et ils les soulevèrent avant de sauter dans l'eau avec elles sous leurs hurlements.

- Ce n'est pas marrant les garçons, dit Hermione encore sous le coup de la surprise.

- Mais si justement, répondit Ron en rigolant.

- Tiens Mademoiselle Weasley ne dit rien, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

- Non je ne dis rien parce que je préfère être dans tes bras plutôt qu'ailleurs. Et puis on est mouillé maintenant alors…, fit-elle en souriant.

Harry s'inquiéta de ne plus entendre Hermione se plaindre et se retourna pour trouver ses amis enlacer en train de s'embrasser.

- Viens on va les laisser, dit Ginny en le tirant plus loin dans le lac.

Elle s'arrêta derrière un arbre enraciné profondément dans l'eau, arbre qui les couvrait des regards indiscret.

- Je voulais te demander pour l'horcruxe, c'est quoi cette idée dont tu nous as parlé chez Mondigus? Demanda Ginny curieuse.

- Je ne vous ai rien dit pour ne pas vous s'inquiéter, mais pendant que j'étais dans le coma, j'ai fait une sorte de rêve. Dumbledore était présent et il m'a dit que si j'avais besoin d'aide pour ma quête il fallait que je monte dans son bureau, que j'y trouverai sans doute les réponses à mes questions.

- C'est donc à ça que tu pensais. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt?

- Je te l'ai dit je ne voulais pas vous s'inquiéter et c'était trop compliqué. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris moi-même, je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qui c'est passé. Surtout n'en parle pas à Ron et Hermione pour l'instant. Je leur dirai quand il sera temps, que ce sera nécessaire.

- D'accord, même si ça ne me plaît pas de leur mentir.

- Tu ne leur mens pas vraiment. Disons que tu ne leur parle pas de la vérité, ils ne te demandent rien, tu ne leur dit rien, dit-il en souriant.

Elle prit le visage d'Harry en coupe avec ses mains et l'embrassa. Ils furent interrompus par la voix de Ron leur demandant où ils se trouvaient, et après une dernière bataille d'eau ils rentrèrent Square Grimmaurd. Ils allèrent se coucher exténués dans la soirée et s'endormir avant de retourner le lendemain à Poudlard.

Pour une fois le voyage dans le Poudlard Express avait été plutôt calme. Une fois le repas de midi passé le professeur McGonagall fit signe à Harry de venir la rejoindre à la table des professeurs.

- Professeur vous vouliez me voir ? demanda Harry quand même un peu inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou qu'elle veuille lui parler des derniers évènements.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de l'entendre dire qu'il avait un comportement quelque peu irresponsable par moment ou qu'elle le questionne sur l'incident qui c'était déroulé pendant les vacances.

- Oui je voulais simplement vous dire Mr Potter que vos appartements personnels sont disponibles.

- Oh... D'accord. Merci professeur, répondit-il soulagé que ce ne soit que ça.

Il s'éloigna donc et rejoignit Ginny, Ron et Hermione à la sortie de la grande salle.

- Alors elle te voulait quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Simplement me dire que mes appartements de professeur sont prêts et que je pouvais m'y installé maintenant.

- C'est cool ça ! En plus on n'a pas cours cet aprèm. Apparemment Tonks ne serai pas là donc il a été annulé.

- Viens on va se balader, dit Hermione en tirant Ron dehors pour laisser Harry et Ginny seuls.

Harry se tourna donc vers Ginny une fois que ses amis eurent quitté le hall du château.

- Tu viens on va les voir ? Demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.

Ils montèrent donc tous les deux, main dans la main, jusqu'au septième étage où se trouvait le portrait menant au fameux appartement.

- Voilà c'est ce portrait, dit Harry en s'arrêtant devant le tableau d'un magicien habillé tout en blanc.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter ? demanda le magicien d'une voix douce et sage.

- Euh...oui, répondit Harry déconcerté.

- Choisissez un mot de passe s'il vous plaît.

Harry réfléchit est prononça en fourchelangue « Albus Dumbledore ». L'idée d'utilisé le fourchelangue lui était venu l'autre jour, ainsi personne ne pourra par « hasard » trouvé son mot de passe.

- Oh je vois, vous faite compliquer Mr Potter.

- Oui au moins personne ne pourra entrer sans moi, ou sans que je lui ai « vraiment » appris le mot de passe. Vous laisserai passé Ginny par contre, c'est possible Demanda Harry en montrant la jeune femme à ses côtés.

- Bien d'accord il n'y a aucun problème, c'est vous qui décidez.

- Pour les autres ils frapperont ou me feront demandé auprès de vous.

- Bien sûr monsieur.

Le portrait pivota ensuite pour les laisser entrer. La pièce était en longueur, divisée en trois parties, séparées par quelques marches les unes des autres. La première pièce se trouvait être le salon, il était aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Le mur de gauche était occupé par une grande cheminée. En face de celle-ci un long canapé trônait avec trois grands fauteuils. Des coussins étaient disposés au sol sur un tapis qui recouvrait tout le sol entre le canapé et la cheminée. Sur la droite de cette même pièce se trouvait, une table et ses chaises, ainsi qu'une bibliothèque qui faisait tout le mur.

Ensuite, en avançant, il fallait monter trois marches pour arriver dans une pièce légèrement moins grande que la première. Le fait que tout soit ouvert donnait un impressionnant sentiment de grandeur. Sur ce deuxième palier il y avait une petite cuisine, dont-ils ne se serviraient sûrement jamais pour l'instant puisqu'ils mangeaient dans la grande salle. Sur la droite une porte menait dans un petit couloir, qui lui-même donnait accès à trois autres pièces, deux chambres et une salle de bain commune. Harry et Ginny ne firent pour le moment aucun commentaire encore un peu surpris de trouver des appartements aussi somptueux.

Après avoir visité ces quelques pièces, ils retournèrent sur le deuxième palier. Ils montèrent encore trois marches. Un mur séparait cette fois la dernière pièce des autres. Harry ouvrit la porte et entraîna Ginny avec lui à l'intérieur. C'était la chambre principale, _leur_ chambre. En face d'eux un lit deux places, à baldaquin, occupait une grande place dans la chambre. Sur la droite une porte conduisait dans la salle de bain et à gauche se trouvait une penderie ainsi qu'une fenêtre donnant une vue magnifique sur le parc et son lac.

- C'est magnifique, souffla Ginny dans un murmure à peine audible.

- C'est la première fois, sans te compter, que je vois quelque chose d'aussi beau. Enfin après votre maison aussi, dit Harry en regardant tout autour de lui.

- Notre maison ? Elle n'est pas aussi belle, surtout maintenant, dit Ginny en repensant au Terrier qui avait été presque en totalité détruit lors des dernières vacances.

- Tu plaisante votre maison est fantastique ! S'exclama Harry qui avait bien vu son malaise. Après Poudlard c'est sûrement l'endroit que je préfère !

- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle.

- Est-ce que...tu voudrais venir habiter ici ? Avec moi ? Parce que c'est un peu grand pour moi tout seul et puis tu me manquerais, dit Harry gêné.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est vrai ?! S'exclama Ginny heureuse.

- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, dit-il en rigolant.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Mr Potter, répondit Ginny en l'embrassant.

- Tu veux venir avec moi dans le bureau de McGonagall pour savoir de quoi parlait Dumbledore ?

- Ok si tu veux, y a pas de problème.

Ils sortirent donc tous les deux et tombèrent nez à nez avec Hermione et Ron en train de s'embrasser. A croire qu'ils pensaient pouvoir rattraper tout le temps perdu ces six dernières années. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent amusé par la situation.

- Hum, hum, fit Ginny.

- Oh désoler, dit Hermione rouge comme une tomate après avoir sursauter.

- Alors c'est comment ? demanda Ron impatient de détourner la conversation et aussi de découvrir l'appartement.

- Plus tard si tu veux mais là j'ai à vous parlez et on va devoir allez quelque part ensuite pour avoir des réponses.

Harry leur expliqua donc tout ce qui c'était passé durant son « coma » jugeant qu'il était temps qu'ils sachent. Ron resta simplement silencieux, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris comme souvent et Hermione devînt encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en colère.

- Je ne voulais pas vous s'inquiétez plus que nécessaire. Et puis je n'étais même pas sûr que sa puisse me servir à un moment ou à un autre.

Après de nombreuses excuses, qui furent acceptés plus ou moins, ils filèrent donc tous en direction de la gargouille. Ils étaient temps d'avoir quelques réponses semble-t-il.


	12. Chapter 12

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 12 : Destruction et secret révéler.**

Sur le chemin menant au bureau de la directrice, Hermione ne cessa de ruminer sa colère malgré les vaines excuses d'Harry qui continuait d'essayer de lui expliquer pourquoi il leur avait caché. Ron et Ginny les observai se renvoyer la balles en silence. Ginny ne put retenir quelque soupir et haussement de sourcil à certaine remarque mais ne relança pas la conversation plus que nécessaire.

- Mot de passe ? demanda la gargouille quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant.

Harry regarda ses camarades devenu silencieux tout d'un coup.

- Animagus ? Tenta Harry sans laisser paraître trop de conviction.

A la surprise d'Hermione, Ron et Ginny la gargouille pivota pour les laisser passer. Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il venait d'un autre monde.

- Comment tu la deviné ? Demanda Hermione en bougonnant.

- Bah Dumbledore avait toujours comme mot de passe des choses qu'il adorait et je vois mal McGonagall mangée des sucreries à longueur de journée. Et comme elle est animagus je me suis dit que je ne risquai rien à tenté le coup, dit-il en souriant.

- Ouais, répondit Hermione perplexe.

- Nan en fait je lui ai demandé tout à l'heure en lui disant qu'il fallait que je passe, et elle me l'a donné.

- Je me disais aussi, dit Ginny en secouant la tête alors que Ron rigolait et qu'Hermione se passait la main sur le visage signe de son exaspération.

Ils montèrent donc en haut de l'escalier en colimaçon après que la gargouille les est rappelée à l'ordre en leur disant qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement ouverte. Harry frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit après qu'une voix lui ai dit d'entrer.

- Harry ! Alors que veux-tu mon garçon ? Demanda McGonagall en les regardant tous entré à sa suite.

- Et bien il se trouve que le professeur Dumbledore m'avait dit que si j'avais besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, il fallait que je vienne ici.

- C'est vrai Minerva il me semble avoir dit ça il y a quelque temps, résonna une voix venant de nulle part.

Tout le monde se retourna, mais ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. C'est Hermione qui remarqua la première le tableau accroché au mur de droite avant de le montrer du doigt à ses camarades. Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil en direction d'Harry à la suite de sa phrase.

- Pro… professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry les yeux écarquillés, encore sous le choc de le voir, même si ce n'était pas en chair et en os.

- Et oui, je te rappel que j'étais également un directeur de Poudlard. Il me semblait pourtant que tu étais au courant que chaque directeur avait son tableau dans ce bureau. J'avais également espéré que Miss Granger s'en rappel, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

- Désoler Monsieur. Sa m'était sortit de la tête, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Harry se sentit d'un coup stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Tous les directeurs avaient leur tableau attitré après leur mort. Il avait souvent fait l'expérience de leur remarque ou de leur discussion, et pas un seul instant il ne lui était venu à l'esprit que le professeur Dumbledore puisse être joignable d'une quelconque manière ! Et encore moins grâce à un tableau !

- Miss Granger, mes livres vous ont-ils plu ? Lui demanda-t-il toujours avec ce petit sourire étrange et réconfortant de sagesse.

- Oh ! Euh... oui beaucoup, merci, répondit elle surprise qu'il lui parle.

- Mr Weasley aussi est là à ce que je vois et...tiens Miss Weasley ? dit-il interrogatif en regardant Harry et Ginny à tour de rôle.

Lui qui était d'habitude toujours au courant de tout, semblait cette fois-ci complètement inconscient de ce qui se passait entre les deux adolescents.

- Si Miss Weasley est ici, alors je suppose qu'elle doit-être au courant de tout, non ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Euh...professeur, bredouilla Harry. Ginny et moi sommes… comment dire… ensemble ? Finit-il par dire peut sûr de lui.

- Je l'avais bien deviné, répondit il en rigolant ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Et bien bonjour Miss Weasley dans ce cas.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Ginny un peu gênée de toute cette attention et de parlé d'une tel chose devant la directrice et le professeur Dumbledore.

- Professeur, nous avons trouvé un nouvelle horcruxe. Le vrai médaillon de Serpentard. Le frère de Sirius, Regulus, l'avait dérobé et caché. Mais Mondigus l'a trouvé avant nous, nous avons donc du aller le récupéré.

- Magnifique, magnifique Harry. Montre le moi, dit-il calmement.

Harry sortit le médaillon de sa poche arrière et le montra à l'ancien directeur qui garda le silence quelques instants en le regardant.

- Je ne suis pas parvenu à le détruire, ajouta Harry en le regardant à son tour.

- Tu as tout essayé ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Oui tout, dit Harry perplexe et un peu honteux d'avoir utilisé des sorts qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du.

- Je vois que tu n'as pas retenu tout ce que je me suis efforcé de te répété pendant six ans Harry. J'avais pensé que tu comprendrais tout seul, que tout ce que tu avais vécu te mettrai sur la voie, dit-il doucement et énigmatique.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne savait pas du tout de quoi voulait parler Dumbledore. Il regarda Ron qui haussa les épaules d'incompréhension, puis Ginny qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse ne comprenant pas non plus où il voulait en venir, mais les yeux d'Hermione, eux, s'illuminèrent de la même façon que lorsqu'elle résolvait un problème que personne ne comprenait.

- Il semblerait que Miss Granger ai tout compris, dit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire de fierté qui passa inaperçu sauf aux yeux du professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle d'un seul mouvement. La jeune femme vira aux rouges écrevisses, comme elle en avait l'habitude, avant de bégayer ce qu'elle semblait avoir compris.

- Je crois que...que c'est...l'amour, non ? dit-elle hésitante en regardant le portrait.

- C'est exact Miss Granger. Il faut croire que vous êtes plus attentive que Monsieur Potter à ce qui lui arrive.

- L'amour ? Oui mais comment faire pour...

- Essayez de lancer un sort à deux, n'importe quel sort assez puissant, le coupa Hermione en le regardant lui et Ginny.

Harry demanda silencieusement à Ginny ce qu'elle en pensait. Cette dernière lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif, lui montrant qu'elle était d'accord pour tenter le coup. Les deux concernés sortirent donc leurs baguettes. Harry posa le médaillon par terre et retourna se mettre prêt de Ginny.

- Sectumsempra ? demanda Harry.

- Ok c'est bon, répondit Ginny.

Harry prit la main libre de Ginny et la regarda intensément quelques secondes. Ils fermèrent ensuite les yeux tout-en essayant de conditionner en eux tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Après un profond soupir ils lancèrent le sort d'une même voix.

- Sectumsempra !

Deux jets de lumière sortirent de leurs baguettes et frappèrent le médaillon dans un bruit sourd. Comme lors de ses combats contre Voldemort, le jeune homme sentit un lien se crée entre leurs baguettes et l'objet. Harry sentit ses forces partirent petit à petit, comme si toute son énergie se vidaient, ses yeux se voilèrent lentement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Ginny, qui semblait s'épuisée beaucoup plus vite que lui. Harry serra un peu plus sa main et lui fit un sourire, qu'elle lui rendit tant bien que mal, pour lui donner du courage. A cet instant la lumière émanant des deux sorts illumina toute la pièce, aveuglant les personnes présentes. Harry pensa à Ginny et à son avenir avec elle, puis le médaillon se brisa et vola en mille morceaux. Ginny sentit ses jambes se dérobé sous elle et faillit tomber sous le choc de l'explosion mais Harry la rattrapa de justesse.

- Bravo Harry ! Et toi aussi Ginny, s'exclama Dumbledore ravit depuis son cadre.

- Je crois que je devrais la ramener, dit Harry en prenant Ginny dans ses bras qui somnolait à moitié.

- Oui bien sûr Harry vas s'y, lui répondit l'ancien directeur. Et n'hésite pas à revenir si tu as besoin de renseignement ou de discuter.

- Bien sûr, merci professeur et au revoir, répondit Harry.

- Bonne nuit les enfants.

Après être sortit du bureau, Hermione et Ron remontèrent en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry ne c'était pas aperçu qu'ils étaient restés si longtemps dans le bureau de la directrice. Il passa donc le portrait du magicien blanc avec Ginny dans les bras, et sous les murmures désapprobateur du vieux magicien, qui pensait que ce n'était vraiment pas une heure pour rentrer, surtout si jeune ! Le jeune homme, une fois entré, déposa Ginny sur le lit le plus délicatement possible.

- Repose toi ma puce, lui murmura Harry.

- Merci, répondit Ginny encore dans les vapes.

- Non, merci à toi de m'avoir aidé, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain adjacente. Il fixa longuement son reflet épuisé dans le miroir, se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner dans la chambre se coucher aux côtés de Ginny qui dormait déjà à point fermé. Il plongea lui aussi dans le monde des rêves au moment où bien callé, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Les cours avaient reprit depuis une semaine déjà et le premier match de quidditch devait avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Malheureusement pour Harry c'était Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, il devrait donc se coltiner Cho Chang pendant tout le match, sous les regards d'avertissement de Ginny.

- ET MAINTENANT C'EST AU TOUR DES GRYFFONDOR D'ENTRER SUR LE TERRAIN AVEC LEUR CAPITAINE, HARRY POTTER. Il est très gentil d'ailleurs, dit Luna qui commentait toujours les matchs.

Une fois les équipes prêtent sur le terrain, Harry alla serrer la main de Cho en bon capitaine qu'il était. Cette dernière en profita d'ailleurs pour lui faire un petit sourire au passage. Le jeune homme sentit dans son dos le regard noir de Ginny, et ne s'éternisa donc pas aux côtés de la capitaine adversaire. Il était préférable de ne pas s'attirer des ennuis, surtout avec une Weasley en colère. Ils s'envolèrent donc, et le match commença après le coup de sifflet de madame Bibine.

Au bout d'une heure de jeu Gryffondor menait par soixante à cinquante. Ginny avait marqué quatre des six buts à la grande fierté de son petit ami et capitaine. Harry la regardait volée avec brio quand il sentit un souffle ainsi qu'un léger tintement à son oreille. Le vif d'or était là, à sa portée. Il s'élançât soudain à sa poursuite, sans attendre une seconde de plus. Cho qui l'avait vu braqué subitement et partir comme une flèche se mit également à suivre la petite balle dorée. En arrivant, après de nombreux efforts, à ses côtés, elle déconcentra Harry en lui effleurant rapidement la cuisse, prenant le risque de perdre elle-même l'équilibre. Mais il accéléra en faisant un bref mouvement du pied assez discret pour que Madame Bibine ou n'importe qui d'autre ne puissent le voir. Cho surprise perdit l'équilibre pour de bon et tomba de son balai ce qui fit sourire Harry. Il savait que le professeur McGonagall arrêterait sa chute avant qu'elle ne touche le parterre de sable qui s'étendait sur tout le terrain. Sa vengeance était accomplie, pour de bon cette fois. (NDLA : Je sais que sa ne ce fait pas, surtout à une fille, mais j'avais vraiment envie de le faire lol). Harry continua sa course effrénée après le vif d'or une fois dépêtré de Cho Chang. Il ce rapprochait de la petite balle dorée petit à petit, il tendit enfin le bras et ses doigt se refermèrent autour du vif d'or. Des cris s'échappèrent des tribunes de Gryffondor, faisant vibrer tout le stade. Harry tendit le point vers le ciel alors qu'un immense sourire venait illuminer son visage.

- HARRY POTTER A ATTRAPER LE VIF D'OR ! Cria la voix de Luna depuis la tribune des professeurs.

Les deux équipes regagnèrent le sol, les perdant la tête basse allèrent rapidement aux nouvelles de leur capitaine qui se relevait indemne au soulagement de tous. Harry sentit les bras de ses coéquipiers et coéquipières se resserrer autour de lui, des cris de joie lui parvinrent aux oreilles mais lui, chercha simplement à trouvé le regard de Ginny. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses camarades et se dirigea donc vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui sauta au cou en passant ses bras derrière sa nuque et ses pieds autour de sa taille.

- Bravo mon capitaine, lui dit-elle avec un sourire à faire chavirer tout les cœurs présent.

- Tu as été formidable aussi, répondit-il en l'embrassant.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait tu sais ? lui murmura Ginny au creux de l'oreille heureuse.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait ? Parce que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait quelque chose de spécial, répondit Harry en souriant.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires pour pouvoir fêté ensuite la victoire dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec le reste de leurs camarades. Après avoir flemmardé sur le banc du vestiaire pour se décontracter, Harry se dirigea vers les douches désertes. Il ferma les yeux et laissa couler l'eau sur son visage, essayant de décontracter ses muscles encore engourdis. Ses coéquipiers étaient déjà tous partit faire la fête, sachant très bien que leur capitaine aimait d'abord se vider la tête dans le vestiaire avant de se doucher dans le calme.

Il sursauta en sentant deux bras entouré sa taille par derrière. Des mains douces et rassurantes qu'il connaissait très bien puisque c'était celle de sa petite amie. Elle déposa de tendre baiser dans son cou, sur son épaule, puis elle finir par poser son front dans son dos, entre ses omoplates. Harry soupira de bien être en la sachant là, avec lui. Il se retourna et leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre dans la seconde. Il prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Ginny. Le baiser était tendre et plein d'un amour partagé, puis il devint plus passionné et enflammé.

- Tu es sûr que tout le monde est partit ? demanda Harry entre deux baisers.

- J'en suis sûr, répondit Ginny avant de l'entrainé sous le jet d'eau.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, les mollets légèrement courbaturés, il s'aperçue rapidement que Ginny n'était plus dans le lit. Il entendit un bruit étrange venant de la salle de bain et décida d'aller voir ce que pouvais bien faire sa petite amie. Il enfila un jean et entra dans la salle d'eau sans prendre la peine de demander quoique ce soit. Ginny était penchée au dessus des toilettes et vomissait à n'en plus finir (NDLA : je sais vous allez tout de suite dire : elle est enceinte ! Mais franchement même moi l'auteur j'en doute alors… lol). Harry s'approcha d'elle et enleva délicatement ses cheveux de son visage.

- Merci, dit Ginny en prenant une serviette à côté d'elle.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, dit Harry inquiet en lui caressant la joue, ainsi que les cernes qui avaient faites leur apparition.

- Oui tu as raison. Je crois que la fête d'hier soir à été mal digérée, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Au déjeuner, Harry, Ron et Hermione mangeaient tous les trois à la surprise des deux derniers. Et Harry semblait vraiment ailleurs par-dessus le marché, il était plus occupé à trifouiller sa purée qu'à la manger. Hermione lança un regard discret à Ron qui haussa les épaules d'incompréhension.

- Sa va vieux ? demanda finalement Ron.

- Où est Ginny, Harry ? dit Hermione tout de suite après comprenant que le malaise venait sûrement de là.

- A l'infirmerie, elle était malade ce matin, répondit Harry sombre.

- C'est donc pour sa que tu tire cette tronche, dit Ron en rigolant. Elle est juste malade Harry pas besoin de t'en faire autant, sinon l'infirmière serait déjà venu nous prévenir.

- Si tu veux je vais la voir après. Tu va donner ton cours tranquillement, nous on n'a rien on peut y allez, proposa Hermione en lui retirant sa fourchette de la main pour qu'il arrête de maltraiter sa nourriture.

- Merci Hermione, sa me rassurerai, dit Harry en se forçant à sourire.

Une fois le repas terminé et Harry partit à son cours, accompagné de Ron pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, Hermione se dirigea vers l'infirmerie et entra timidement. Elle chercha du regard l'infirmière mais ne la trouva pas, Hermione s'aventura donc dans la pièce et trouva Ginny sur un lit, derrière un rideau tiré. La jeune femme était en larme, la tête sur les genoux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe Ginny ? demanda Hermione la faisant sursauter.

- Oh Hermione… répondit-elle surprise avant de fondre à nouveau en larme sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie. Il va m'en vouloir… j'en suis sûr. Je ne peux pas lui dire… dit-elle en sanglotant.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Harry ! Il ne voudra sûrement plus me voir ! s'exclama Ginny effrayée.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Harry t'aime plus que tout, tu le sais. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour toi, il ne pourrait pas te laisser !

- Je...je suis...enceinte, finit par dire Ginny. (NDLA : Je sais vous allez me dire « Alors c'était bien ça ! », et oui j'avais envie alors je ne vais pas me privée lol. Voir aussi note en fin de chapitre*)

- ...

- Parle-moi s'il te plaît ! Dit quelque chose !

- Ginny c'est...whoa ! Je… Tu sais c'est d'Harry dont-on parle ! Sincèrement je ne pense pas qu'il t'en voudra pour quoique ce soit. Vous étiez deux et il est plutôt responsable comme garçon non ?! Tu devrais lui en parler en tout cas, ne le garde pas pour toi trop longtemps. La décision de ce que vous allez faire, vous devez la prendre tous les deux, dit Hermione calmement en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son amie.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, hein ? demanda Ginny.

- Mais non ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais là si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, d'accord ?

- Merci Hermione, vraiment, pour tout.

Les deux amies restèrent enlacées sur le petit lit de l'infirmerie. L'une complètement effrayée pour l'avenir et l'autre encore légèrement sous le choc de la nouvelle, les méninges déjà en ébullition.

*Je vois déjà venir ceux qui diront que c'est trop jeune pour un bébé mais il y beaucoup de mère de 16 ans. Sachez qu'en 1996, les statistiques de l'INSEE relevaient 6 191 enfants nés de mineures en France. Il y a également un taux très élevés de grossesses adolescentes au Royaume-Uni (13% des adolescentes), qui est d'ailleurs il me semble l'un, si ce n'est le pays développé qui à le taux le plus élevé avec les Etats-Unis. En 2006, 7 826 ados de moins de 16 ans étaient tombées enceintes, soit 21 chaque jour au Royaume-Uni.


	13. Chapter 13

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 13 :**

Ginny avait appris qu'elle était enceinte depuis trois jours maintenant, et sa peur d'en parler à Harry ne faisait que s'accroître de jour en jour. A cause de ce secret elle devenait de plus en plus irritable, vraiment très irritable. D'ailleurs elle se demanda à plusieurs reprises si les hormones n'y étaient pas pour beaucoup aussi !

- Ecoute Ginny j'en n'ai marre que tu m'envoi paitre pour rien ! s'exclama Harry un matin n'en pouvant plus des saute d'humeur de sa petite amie à son égard. Tu sais que je t'aime mais tu reviendras me voir quand tu auras décidé de me dire ce qui ne va pas ! Et ne me dit pas encore une fois que c n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas rien pour toi apparemment !

Il était partit sans rien ajouter de plus devant une Ginny figer sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle ne s'y était vraiment pas préparé à ça il faut dire ! Après deux jours de dispute et une grande, très grande discussion avec Hermione, elle finit par trouver le courage de parler à Harry. Hermione l'avait convaincue qu'il ne fallait pas attendre plus longtemps, sinon il risquait de le prendre encore plus mal, ce que Ginny ne voulait absolument pas ! Qu'il lui en veuille pour la grossesse serait compréhensible – et encore – mais que ce soit parce qu'elle lui avait caché ce serait un comble !

Un matin elle prit donc son courage à deux mains, et avant le petit déjeuner, elle prit Harry à part avant qu'il ne parte à ses cours.

- Harry j'ai quelque chose à te dire d'important, commença-t-elle timidement sous le regard inquiet de son petit ami. Ecoute si je suis si...comment dire…

- Désagréable ? dit Harry finissant la phrase à sa place.

- Ok je l'ai mérité celle-ci… Tout ça c'est parce que... Je...enfin... je suis enceinte Harry, dit-elle enfin soulagée de l'avoir dit, même difficilement.

- Que...quoi ! s'exclama Harry les yeux grands ouvert incertain d'avoir entendu ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Je savais que tu aurais cette réaction ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu te le dire avant, dit Ginny en baissant la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

- Non, non, je ne t'en veux pas ! Loin de là ! Je veux dire… c'est... c'est génial, enfin je ne veux pas dire génial dans le sens où c'est ce que je voulais pour nous, mais… je ne sais pas tout à fait comment dire...

Ginny releva la tête brusquement et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Elle c'était attendue à toutes les réactions, sauf à celle-ci ! Qu'il cri, qu'il pleure, tout mes pas… ça !

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? S'exclama-t-elle donc sous le choc.

- Excuse moi je m'y prends mal... Je sais qu'on n'est jeune et tout, mais j'ai toujours voulu d'une famille et je sais que c'est avec toi, de toute façon, que je veux passer touts les jours qui suivront. Bien sûr seulement si tu veux le garder ? Si tu sens que c'est ok pour toi, alors c'est ok pour moi. Je te suivrais dans ton choix Ginny, dit Harry.

- Oh Harry, souffla doucement Ginny en se précipitant dans ses bras. Je suis si contente que tu le prennes comme ça. J'avais tellement peur de te le dire, peur que tu me laisse, mais j'aurais du savoir que tu n'étais pas comme ça. En faite je le sais mais c'est toujours plus difficile sur le faite accompli. Hermione me l'avait dit pourtant, mais je ne voulais pas y croire malgré toutes mes certitudes. Alors bien sûr que je veux le garder. Je ne m'imagine vraiment pas hotter la vie à un petit être, encore moins notre enfant, à nous.

Harry resserra sa prise sur son corps pour qu'elle sente qu'il était là, qu'il ne partirait pas, et surtout qu'elle était en sécurité. Même si sécurité n'était pas vraiment un terme que l'on pouvait employer par les temps qui couraient. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur son front et posa la question qui faisait peur à Ginny. Même s'il était conciliant pour le moment, comment prendrait-il le fait qu'elle lui est cachée pendant près d'une semaine ? Ginny se rendait compte à quel point un rien la travaillait maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. S'inquièterait-elle de tout, tout le temps ? C'était comme ça d'élevé un enfant ? Parce que maintenant, elle comprenait les réactions parfois exagérées de sa mère sur des choses qui leur paraissaient banales à eux, mais qui dans la tête d'une mère pouvait prendre des proportions démesurées. Il fallait penser à tout, à chaque seconde, et ce serait encore pire une fois le bébé né !

- Sa fait combien de temps ? demanda Harry.

- Je le sais depuis une semaine et je suis enceinte de 3 semaines, répondit Ginny honteuse de lui avoir caché si longtemps.

- C'est donc pour cette raison que tu étais bizarre, dit Harry en rigolant pas le moins du monde offensé qu'elle est eu peur de lui annoncé avant. Au faite pendant notre petite dispute Cho est venue me voir, pour « tenter sa chance ». Je préférais te le dire avant que certaines personnes ne viennent déformer la vérité, ou que tu te fasses des idées si tu venais à l'apprendre, dit Harry un sourire en coin.

- Et tu as dit quoi Monsieur le séducteur ? demanda-t-elle tout de même curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu lui répondre.

- Que je n'aimais que toi et qu'il fallait qu'elle me laisse tranquille, qu'elle se fasse une raison.

Ginny l'embrassa, le sourire aux lèvres – elle aurait surtout voulu voir la tête de Cho quand il l'avait rembarré ce jour là. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la grande salle. En arrivant ils virent Ron et Hermione à la table, leurs deux amis avaient déjà commencé à manger le petit déjeuner.

- Eh bien tu vois elle va mieux Harry, y avait pas besoin d'en faire une montagne. Elle est plus malade et en plus vous êtes réconciliés ! Au moins tu ne feras plus la tronche maintenant, ça commençait à être long, dit Ron en rigolant, inconscient de la situation de son meilleur ami et de sa sœur.

- Euh oui… dit-il incertain du comportement à adopté avec lui – Il ferait une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant, c'était certain ! - Elle avait juste mal au ventre et on s'est emportés sur des petits détails tout les deux.

- Allez mon vieux, remet toi ! Si tu te mets dans cet état pour un mal de ventre ! Ce n'est pas comme si elle était enceinte après tout, dit Ron en éclatant de rire.

Hermione se figea, le regard dans le vide. Ron cessa vite de sourire en voyant sa petite amie cherchée de la nourriture dans son assiette vide et Harry et Ginny baisser les yeux, se tenant par la main.

- Quoi j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? demanda Ron en les regardant tour à tour.

- Je suis enceinte Ron, lui répondit Ginny la voix basse.

- De quoi ?! s'écria t-il en posant ses deux mains à plat sur la table dans un bruit sourd faisant retourner tous les regards vers eux.

- Parle moins fort, dit Harry en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Pourquoi je parlerais moins fort, cria Ron. Je fais encore ce que je veux à ce que je sache !

- Assurdiato, dit Harry après avoir sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

Si les élèves venaient à apprendre la nouvelle les commérages iraient bon train, et surtout, certains seraient ravis d'allez le répéter aux personnes qu'il ne faut pas. Et puis il y avait les professeurs également, les avoir sur le dos n'étaient pas dans leur projet immédiat. Avec des membres de l'ordre dans le corps professoral il était certain que Mr et Mrs Weasley risquaient de l'apprendre d'une autre bouche que la leur.

- EST-CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTE QU'ELLE N'A QUE SEIZE ANS ET TOI DIX-SEPT ! hurla-t-il en les pointant du doigt sévèrement.

L'intérêt des personnes dans la salle se dissipa bien vite quand ils comprirent qu'il n'entendrait plus rien. Même si regardez Ronald Weasley hurlé dans le vide, de leur point de vue, était très drôle, cela ne suffit bien évidemment pas à maintenir leur curiosité éveiller.

- On sait quel âge on a Ron, pas besoin de nous le rappeler, répondit Harry froidement. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, on n'y peut plus rien maintenant et toi non plus, lança Harry avec un regard noir. Tu va devoir t'y faire, et sinon tant pis pour toi on pourra se passer de ta présence.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais Ron, dit Ginny qui intervenait pour la première fois. Harry à raison t'es avec nous ou tu l'es pas, peu importe ce sera pareil de toute façon.

- Et papa et maman tu y as pensée ? Comment tu compte leur annoncé ? demanda Ron qui semblait heureux de les avoir « piégés ».

- Je le sais Ronald pas besoin d'en rajouter et d'aggraver la situation. Et je te jure que s'il te prenait l'envie de leur dire tu me le paierais ! Compris ? Pas besoin de te faire un dessin, tu n'entendrais plus parler de moi.

Ginny se leva et partit de la grande salle, la tête baissé, le cœur lourd. Une larme coula sur sa joue avant de se perdre le long de son cou. Mais elle chassa rapidement les traces de sa tristesse d'un revers de main, décidé à rester forte malgré les réactions de son frère.

- On ne s'attendait pas à une meilleure réaction de ta part, dit Harry en se levant à son tour pour rattraper Ginny.

Ron resta sur place, scotché, alors que tout le monde dans la grande salle se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passé. Il était rare de voir Harry se disputé en public avec Ron, et Hermione ne rien tenté pour essayer de calmer le jeu. Mais désormais sa situation était délicate, elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry et de Ginny également, mais elle était aussi la petite amie de Ron maintenant. Même si elle était tout à fait consciente que ce dernier n'avait aucun tact, et qu'il réfléchissait rarement à ce qu'il faisait avant de le faire ! Il avait aussi à son plus grand désespoir beaucoup de préjugés, mais il restait tout de même son petit ami. C'était ce qui faisait son charme ! Non ?

- Bravo Ronald, lui dit Hermione une fois ses deux amis sortit de la pièce pour de bon.

- Quoi tu trouve ça normal toi !? s'exclama Ron, ne comprenant pas qu'elle prenne leur partie.

- Déjà tu arrêtes tout de suite de me crier dessus ! Je ne suis pas ton chien, dit-elle alors que lui ce demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir à faire un chien la dedans. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute ce qui arrive ! Et toute l'école n'a pas besoin de le savoir ! Et pour finir tu sais très bien que cette situation n'est pas voulue, Harry ai déjà assez préoccupé par Voldemort sans en rajouter. Alors maintenant il va en plus s'inquiété de ce que tu sais, dit-elle alors que tout le monde autour d'eux essayait de les écouté pour comprendre ce qui pouvait bien ce passer.

Harry trouva finalement Ginny dans leur appartement allongé dans le lit, sur le côté. Elle ne pleurait pas, mais son visage reflétait toute la détresse que les paroles de son frère avaient provoquée en elle. Il soupira lourdement, se rendant compte à quel point Ron pouvait être un véritable homme des cavernes parfois. Harry s'installa à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Elle leva enfin son regard vers lui, et il pu voir que malgré sa fragilité elle était décidé à rester forte comme à son habitude. Mais il savait que sa ne durerai peut-être pas, après tout, les hormones jouent souvent des tours aux femmes enceintes.

- Sa va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Harry en passant sa main dans son dos de façon réconfortante.

- Comment ? répondit-elle tristement.

- Je suis là moi… Je te promets que tout ira bien. Je ferais en sorte que tout ce passe bien, je te le promets.

Ginny se rassit sur le lit à ses côtés et posa la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Harry passa son bras autour de ses hanches et la rapprocha encore de lui. Il voulait lui faire passer un maximum son soutien, même si ce n'était sûrement pas suffisant, c'était toujours sa de prit.

- Je t'aime, lui dit-elle après quelques instants de silence ou ils fixèrent tout les deux la fenêtre qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

- Moi aussi Ginny… moi aussi.

Elle se rallongea sur le lit en entraînant Harry à ses côtés avant de s'endormir petit à petit blottit dans les bras de celui-ci. Harry, lui, pensait déjà à la façon dont ils allaient l'annoncer aux parents de Ginny. Une grimace étira son visage en pensant aux colères que pouvaient déclencher ce genre de nouvelle sur les parents de sa petite amie, et surtout sur sa mère. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était perdre les liens qu'il possédait avec la famille de Ginny et Ron. Molly et Arthur avaient toujours été depuis ses onze ans comme ses parents, et les décevoir était loin d'être dans ses projets immédiats. Mais maintenant ils n'avaient plus le choix, il faudra leur annoncé quoiqu'il arrive la prochaine fois qu'ils les verront. De plus, Harry savait qu'il devait se montrer sûr de lui devant Ginny, au risque de la voir s'inquiétée encore plus, ce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas permettre en ce moment.

Depuis une semaine que Ginny avait annoncée à Harry et Ron qu'elle était enceinte, ce dernier avait finit par l'accepté malgré lui – son avis sur la question n'intéressant plus les principales concernés. Et Harry était plus attentionné que jamais avec sa petite amie depuis qu'elle lui avait fait quelques belles frayeurs. Comme un certain vendredi soir où Ginny, à court de parchemin, voulu se ravitailler dans leur réserve personnelle, qui se trouvait dans un carton en haut de la penderie. Elle prit un tabouret et monta dessus pour atteindre le dit carton, mais au dernier moment Harry lui attrapa le bras et la fit redescendre, les deux pieds sur la terre ferme.

- Mais sa va pas de faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il en la regardant des pieds à la tête pour voir si tout était ok. Tu pourrais te blesser ! Et tu aurais pu utiliser un sort de lévitation bon sang, finit-il après son inspection.

Il grimpa lui-même sur le tabouret déjà en place et lui donna les parchemins le regard sévère.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, dit Ginny en rigolant. Au faite cet après-midi je vais à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, pour chercher des objets qui aurait pus avoir assez d'importance pour que Voldemort les transforme en horcruxe.

- Hmm ok…

Elle mit les parchemins dans son sac, embrassa Harry furtivement sur les lèvres avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi Harry, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui le sourire aux lèvres de le voir si protecteur, encore plus que d'habitude, et elle disparu dans l'embrasure de la porte sans attendre la moindre réponse.

Enfin bref, le lendemain une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue pour les achats de noël des élèves. La directrice avait longuement hésité à supprimer cette tradition vu les sombres événements, mais ne voulant pas se retrouver avec une horde d'ados énervés, elle c'était dit qu'avec des troupes d'aurors ainsi que des membres de l'ordre disséminer dans le village, rien ne viendrait déranger cette sortie. Les quatre amis se trouvaient donc chez Zonko comme beaucoup d'autres étudiants.

- Hermione tu pourrais venir avec moi je dois te parler de quelque chose, dit Harry. On revient, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Ginny et Ron qui hochèrent la tête trop occupé à regarder les friandises qui se trouvaient sur les étalages devant eux.

Les deux amis sortirent donc de la boutique après avoir été bousculés par deux ou trois clients qui entraient.

- Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda Hermione ne se doutant pas instant des intentions de son ami.

- Voilà, je ...je voulais demander Ginny en mariage se soir. Je ne dis pas que je veux me marier dans l'immédiat, mais une sorte d'engagement tu vois. J'aimerais qu'on se marie quand tout sera finit, qu'on vivra ensemble, tous les trois.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés encore sous le choc de l'annonce de son meilleur ami.

- C'est… génial Harry, mais en quoi puis-je t'aider ? Finit-elle par dire.

- Je voudrais que tu m'aides à choisir la bague. Tout c'est truc ce n'est pas trop mon fort tu le sais bien, alors si tu pouvais juste me donner ton avis quand c'est nécessaire ?...

- Avec plaisir, dit Hermione un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux en direction de la bijouterie. Une fois sur place Harry sélectionna celle qui lui plaisait et en faisant le tri petit à petit avec l'aide d'Hermione, il choisit celle qui lui sembla convenir pour l'occasion. Ils revinrent vingt minutes plus tard chez Zonko pour rejoindre Ginny et Ron devant la boutique.

- Où étiez-vous ? demanda Ginny alors qu'Harry passa son bras sur ses épaules en arrivant.

- C'est-une surprise, répondit Harry en lui souriant mystérieusement.

Une fois la soirée bien avancée ils décidèrent donc de rentrer au château pour le dîner, et McGonagall ferait une crise s'ils rentraient trop tard. Harry était tellement angoissé à propos de sa demande qu'il ne mangea pratiquement rien ce soir-là, et Ginny le remarqua bien vite.

- Sa ne va pas Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si si, ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Viens avec moi s'il te plaît, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

- Euh...oui bien sûr, répondit Ginny inquiète en regardant Hermione qui fit semblant de ne pas savoir en haussant les épaules.

Ginny savait que ce n'était jamais bon signe quand quelqu'un disait qu'il fallait parler. Rien de bon ne pouvait ressortir d'une conversation commençant par cette phrase.


	14. Chapter 14

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai crée._

**Chapitre 14 :**

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent donc vers le parc à pas mesuré. Harry les dirigea vers le lac, ses mains commençaient à devenir moite, mais il tenta de dissimuler son stresse au maximum pour ne pas alerter Ginny plus que nécessaire. Cette dernière ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant des pétales de roses rouges étalées un peu partout à côté de leur arbre près du lac. Il y avait des bougies suspendues en l'air grâce à un sort, et elle sentit qu'un sortilège pour réchauffer l'air avait été lancer.

- C'est magnifique Harry… mais pourquoi tout ce romantisme ? dit-elle en le regardant suspicieusement.

Harry ouvrit la bouche une première fois mais rien ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonné et après avoir repris son souffle, il la regarda dans les yeux et se décida à poser un genou à terre sous les yeux ahuris de Ginny.

- Ginny je… depuis que l'on sort ensemble, ma vie n'est plus du tout la même. Tu as su me redonner espoir quand je pensais que je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Tu m'a aussi empêcher de faire de grosse bêtise, dit-il en rigolant, bientôt tu me donneras ce que je souhaite depuis toujours… une famille. Et je veux que l'on soit une vraie famille, tous les trois. Ginny veux-tu m'épouser ? Finit-il par demander en ouvrant le petit coffret contenant la bague de fiançailles.

Ginny avait le regard perdu dans les magnifiques yeux verts émeraude de son petit ami. Elle était complètement abasourdie par cette proposition qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas vu venir pour le coup. Son corps avait comme arrêter de vivre au moment où elle l'avait vu mettre un genou à terre, et qu'il avait commencé à parler. C'était sans doute précipiter, mais avec cette maudite guerre et la mort qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, comme une épée de Damoclès prête à s'abattre à tout instant, tout était multiplié par mille. Elle voyait dans les yeux d'Harry la promesse d'un engagement qu'ils seraient prêts à franchir quand ils se sentiront prêt et cela lui suffisait.

- Harry... je… bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Enfin pas tout de suite tout de suite, mais quand tout sera terminé bien sûr qu'on le fera, répondit-elle peut sûr de ses mots.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est ce que j'avais en tête également, dit-il en rigolant. Si je sors vivant de tout ça, alors je veux passer le reste de ma vie à tes côtés.

Harry se releva en finissant sa phrase et lui passa la bague autour de son doigt fin et laiteux (que vous pouvez voir sur le montage). Ginny prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains avant de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser plein de tendresse.

- Je suis si content de t'avoir près de moi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Et tu n'es pas débarrasser de moi je peux te le promettre ! S'exclama-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Après s'être assis quelques minutes sur l'herbe près de l'eau et avoir discuté de chose et d'autre, Harry décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au château, encore soucieux du bien-être de Ginny et du bébé.

- Alors où vous étiez ? C'était si important pour être obliger de sortir du château tout ce temps, dit Ron en grognant.

- Alors Harry, c'est bon ? demanda Hermione voulant couper court à la mauvaise humeur- encore une fois- de son petit ami.

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant à Ginny.

- De quoi vous parlez encore ! s'exclama Ron mécontent de toujours être le dernier au courant de tout.

- Harry ma demandé en mariage, répondit Ginny.

- Mais c'est génial ! Ça veut dire qu'on va être beau-frère, dit Ron alors que tout le monde éclata de rire comprenant qu'il n'avait pas encore pris conscience que c'était de sa sœur que l'on parlait. Mais attend une seconde... commença-t-il en les pointant du doigt tour à tour.

- Ron ne commence pas, murmura Hermione en l'embrassant, lui faisant oublier le pourquoi du comment.

Ce soir-là ils s'endormirent tous rapidement, fatigué par cette journée pleine d'émotion.

Le jour du match de quidditch contre les Serpentard, à la grande surprise d'Harry tout c'était bien passer. Le jeune capitaine avait seulement du remplacer Ginny par Seamus pour éviter tout risque que ce soit pour elle ou pour le bébé. Une chute ou un coup aurait pu être lourd de conséquence dans son état actuel. Mais malgré toutes ces bonnes choses autour de lui, le sommeil d'Harry était de nouveau mouvementé.

_- Lucius tu va me rendre un service. J'ai besoin que tu caches un objet pour moi, et au plus vite, le temps que je trouve un endroit convenable. Je suis sûr que tu peux faire ça pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Potter ne soupçonnera jamais que je sois en mesure de te donner un objet de cette valeur, surtout à quelqu'un d'aussi peu fiable que toi, susurra Voldemort à un Lucius en piteuse état._

_- Oui maître, bien sûr, répondit-il en grimaçant de t'erreur, mais aussi pour le peu de considération du seigneur des ténèbres à son encontre._

_Voldemort lui tendit alors un objet qui ressemblait à une petite coupe._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut alors que Voldemort allait ajouter quelque chose à l'attention de son mangemort. Il était en sueur et sa cicatrice le démangeait encore une fois. Il regarda Ginny qui dormait paisiblement, et soupira de soulagement de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Harry se leva et se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Le jeune homme se mouilla le visage, essayant tant bien que mal de faire passer le malaise qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade. Il releva la tête lentement vers le miroir, de peur d'y voir le stresse sur son visage, ce que son reflet confirma d'ailleurs sous un nouveau soupir. Il repartie se coucher mais le sommeil eu du mal à revenir. Les visions allaient-elles revenir si jamais il avait le malheur de se rendormir ? Mais, avec la fatigue, malgré lui, Morphée revînt le prendre dans ses filets.

- Tu crois que cette coupe et un horcruxe ? demanda Hermione le lendemain matin après qu'Harry leur ai raconté son rêve.

- Je pense oui. Tout à l'heure je vais aller voir le professeur McGonagall et lui demander si on peut s'absentés ce soir. Elle essaiera sûrement de me dissuader mais elle sait que Dumbledore ma confier une tâche que je suis le seul à pouvoir accomplir. Elle finira par me donner cette autorisation, répondit Harry confiant.

Après sa journée de cours habituelle, Harry alla donc négocier et convaincre la directrice de les laisser partir. Il rejoignit ensuite ses amis pour partir.

- Ginny tu va nous attendre ici, c'est trop dangereux, dit Harry en arrivant près d'eux.

- Sûrement pas ! Je viens, dit-elle énervée d'être mise à l'écart.

- Ginny je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi ou... au bébé, répondit Harry.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît, la coupa-t-il en la prenant par les hanches.

- Bon...d'accord, se résigna-t-elle voyant qu'il y tenait- mais surtout parce qu'au fond elle savait qu'il avait raison.

Il l'embrassa en la remerciant, puis il appela Dobby. Harry savait que l'elfe de maison pourrait l'aider à se repérer dans le manoir des Malefoy, mais surtout à y accéder en transplanant selon les dires d'Hermione. L'elfe ne se fit pas prier quand Harry lui exposa sa demande et très vite ils se retrouvèrent derrière un grand portail en fer forgé noir. Dobby venait avec brio de faire les faire transplané directement derrière le grand portail protégé par tout un tas de sort, dont Harry ne voulait même pas savoir l'existence. Le chemin menant au manoir était froid et morbide, comme ils s'y attendaient venant des Malefoy.

- Alohomora, dit Hermione pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

La famille Malefoy pensait être, et à juste titre, assez bien protégé pour ne pas avoir à protéger la porte d'un quelconque visiteur. Les quatre intrus entrèrent discrètement dans la demeure, baguette à la main. Il semblait vide, mais cela ne suffit pas aux arrivants pour baisser leur garde. Ils fouillèrent toutes les pièces qu'ils purent sans grand succès, quand Dobby eu une illumination.

- Je me souviens Monsieur Harry Potter ! S'exclama-t-il ravie. Il y a une trappe là sous ce fauteuil que Monsieur Malefoy empruntait parfois quand il pensait que personne ne pouvait le voir.

- Merci Dobby, répondit Harry ravie de l'avoir de son côté.

Harry et Ron poussèrent le gros fauteuil en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Puis ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce secrète grâce à des escaliers assez restreint. Harry pensa que sa tante marge n'aurait jamais pu passer par là, mais penser à ce genre de chose maintenant ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide pour rester concentré. C'était une pièce rectangulaire, toute en pierre. Tout lezs murs étaient tapissés de statues à l'effigie de Serpentard. Les murs étaient tapissés aux couleurs de Serpentard et au milieu sur un pied se trouvait la coupe, celle de Pousoufle. Harry s'approcha lentement de la vitrine, il pointa sa baguette et détecta des sorts de protection tout autour du verre enfermant la coupe. Après vingt minutes d'acharnement Hermione réussit enfin à annuler tous les sorts de protection au soulagement de tous. Elle permit donc à Harry de se saisir de la coupe grâce à un sort d'illusion pour remplacer la vraie. Ils s'apprêtaient tous à sortir quand ils furent interrompus par un hurlement qui les fit sursauter.

- DRAGO ! Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne jamais entrer dans ma pièce, cria Lucius.

Les Malefoy étaient revenus ! Et leur irruption dans la maison n'avait pas passée inaperçue avec la trappe grande ouverte dans le salon. Lucius ne semblait pas vraiment content, et c'était compréhensible vu les humeurs de son maître.

- Ce...ce n'est pas moi, balbutia Drago effrayé de subir les foudres de son père.

Harry sentit la rage montée en lui en entendant la voix de son ennemi de toujours. Un flash de cette nuit-là lui revînt, il revît Drago pointant sa baquette sur Dumbledore, et Dumbledore tombant de la tour d'astronomie.

- Harry ce n'est pas le moment, lui murmura Hermione en lui retenant le bras.

Des bruit de pas retentir dans l'escalier, et sans y pensé, en profitant de l'effet de surprise, Harry désarma Lucius. Ils s'élancèrent dans l'escalier mais Lucius attrapa le pied d'Harry qui avait laissé passer ses deux amis avant lui. Harry tomba à terre et sa baguette roula à terre. Mais Drago d'un geste très discret du pied lui renvoya sa baguette près de lui. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais sans plus attendre il s'en saisi et envoya Lucius trois mètre plus loin pour se libérer de son emprise et partir. Quand il se releva il murmura un léger merci à Drago malgré toute sa rancune, et ils sortirent à toute allure sous une pluie de sort pour transplaner avec Dobby une fois la porte passé. Ils arrivèrent tous en un seul morceau devant le portail de Poudlard et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur une fois Dobby remercier et partit.

- Harry sa n'a pas l'air d'aller ? On a la coupe, c'est ce que tu voulais non ? Demanda Hermione curieuse en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

- Hein ? Non ça va ne t'inquiète pas pour rien, répondit-il.

Harry se dirigea directement vers ses appartements pour retrouver le soutien moral qui le maintenait hors de l'eau dans ce genre de situation. A peine passé le portrait que Ginny lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa en le regardant sous toute les coutures. Elle c'était ronger les ongles pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré leur absence, et le voir revenir en un seul morceau était un pur soulagement pour elle. Peu importait l'horcruxe ou les Malefoy à ce moment-là. Pourtant quand elle vit son regard elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le tracassé, à part le fait de ne pas l'avoir ramené.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-elle tout de même inquiète.

- Non rien du tout.

- Tu la détruis ?

- Pas encore.

- Alors...

- Non je le ferais seul cette fois, la coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu sois affaibli sa pourrai te causer plus d'ennui qu'autre chose. Tu dois penser à ta santé avant toute chose maintenant et à celle du bébé.

- Comme tu veux, mais je te préviens tout de suite... Il ne va pas falloir me mettre à l'écart tout le temps, dit-elle sérieusement. Je suis enceinte pas en sucre, je sais ce que je peux faire ou non. Je ne suis pas encore suicidaire, tu le sais.

- On verra, répondit-il en souriant en voyant sa mine boudeuse.

Ils allèrent rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans le bureau de la directrice quelques minutes plus tard. Après avoir répondu aux questions de la directrice et de Dumbledore, Harry déposa la coupe par terre et souffla un bon coup avant de se concentrer comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Il lança exactement le même sort tout en pensant à Ginny, et le lien se forma de nouveau entre sa baguette et la coupe, après un moment l'objet finit par voler en morceaux, une fumée noire s'échappa de l'objet détruis. Il avait certes mis plus de temps et d'énergie qu'avec Ginny mais le principal était le résultat.

- T'as réussi vieux ! s'exclama Ron content d'être débarrasser de cette coupe voler aux Malefoy.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas car au même instant un cri effroyable lui transperça les tympans. Il se prit la tête à deux mains et tomba à terre impuissant face à la puissance du son.

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Ginny en ce précipitant sur lui.

- Je crois que Voldemort n'est pas très content, dit Harry avec un léger rire en respirant fortement.

- Viens je te ramène, dit Ginny en l'aidant à se relever.

Dumbledore et Hermione allait dire quelque chose, mais Ginny les fit taire d'un simple regard plein de colère, qui les laissa immobile. Elle leur fit bien comprendre que s'ils prononçaient un mot sa allait chauffés pour leur matricule. S'ils avaient des choses à dire sa pouvait bien attendre le lendemain après tout.

- Plus tard, dit Ginny. Il faut qu'il se repose. Hermione et Ron pourront vous raconter comment sa c'est passer, je crois qu'ils étaient présent, alors sa devrait suffire non ?

- Mais..., commença Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de « mais ». Cette fois ci c'est moi qui décide, et j'ai dit qu'il en avait assez pour aujourd'hui. Alors si vraiment vous avez besoin de lui vous attendrez demain. Sinon faites sans.

Harry, à demi conscient de ce qui se passait, sentit seulement que Ginny et lui venaient de sortirent du bureau sous le regard choqués de Ron et Hermione et celui amusé de Dumbledore.

- Elle est digne d'être une femme Weasley, dit Dumbledore en souriant comme il en avait l'habitude.

- Oh ça ce n'était rien. Vous l'avez jamais vu vraiment en colère ! s'exclama Ron. Elle est aussi terrifiante que maman. Et son sortilège de chauve-furie est effrayant !

- Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione à son tour.

- Bah quoi ! Ce n'est que la vérité…

Harry et Ginny de leurs côtés :

- Allonge toi, lui murmura doucement Ginny en l'aidant à s'installer sur le lit.

- Merci, arriva à prononcer Harry le souffle court.

Elle se blottit ensuite dans ses bras après l'avoir rejoint.

- Je voudrais t'aider plus, murmura Ginny après quelques minutes de silence.

- Tu es sûrement la personne qui m'aide le plus, répondit Harry doucement, aucun d'eux ne voulant troubler le calme reposant de ce soir-là.

- Pas assez, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

- Si tu savais à quel point tu peux m'aider. Ce n'est malheureusement pas quelque chose que je peux te prouver, mais si je te le dit tu peux me croire sur parole. Ginny...tu es là quand je perds courage, quand je fais ces maudits cauchemars. Tu me redonne confiance en tout. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance et te parler de tout ce qui me trotte dans la tête. Il y a peu de gens sur cette terre à qui je pourrais confier autant de chose qu'à toi, même pas Ron… Et la chose la plus importante, tu vas devenir ma femme, même si c'est dans plusieurs années, je sais que ça arrivera. Et tu vas me donner le plus cadeau qu'on ne m'ait jamais fait...une famille, avec ce beau petit garçon.

- Un garçon ? S'étonna Ginny heureuse de l'avoir entendu prononcer ces paroles réconfortantes pour elle cette fois-ci.

- Ca serait bien un garçon, non ? Je ne sais pas je le sens comme ça. Et après une fille et encore un garçon.

- Tout ça ! s'exclama Ginny en rigolant. Tu sais vu ton sens de la déduction ce sera sûrement une fille.

- J'espère bien avoir tout ça, répondit Harry en participant à son fou rire. Et en plus tu te moque de moi !

- Non jamais je n'oserai.

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ils se couchèrent ensuite l'un contre l'autre pour essayer de plonger dans un sommeil qui serait le bienvenu. Ginny n'avait jamais pensé qu'Harry pouvait ressentir tout ça, et surtout qu'il envisageait déjà d'avoir d'autres enfants alors que le premier n'était même pas né. Mais le fait qu'il pense à l'avenir… avec elle, lui confirma que ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui n'était pas anodin comme beaucoup le pensait autour d'eux. Cette pensée la rassura et lui permit de s'endormir bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait cru possible.


	15. Chapter 15

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créé._

**Chapitre 15 :**

Quand Ginny ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Harry ce matin-là, elle ne le vit pas, mais bien vite elle trouva sa silhouette dans le brouillard des premières minutes qui suivent le réveil. Il était assis au bord du lit, la tête entre les mains. Il semblait réfléchir, peut-être même un peu trop à la lueur de l'aube.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ginny soudain inquiète.

Il sursauta surprit de l'entendre, mais surtout parce qu'il était tellement plongé dans ses pensés que même le bruit d'une mouche lui aurait fait aussi peur que l'arrivé d'un troupeau de centaure.

- Rien j'attendais juste que tu te réveilles, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Ginny peu convaincue.

- Il va y avoir un bal pour noël. Ça te dirait de m'accompagner? Lui demanda Harry en tendant sa main vers elle au travers du lit. Je sais que je ne suis pas très bon danseur mais ça me ferait plaisir d'apprendre avec toi, ajouta-t-il.

Ginny éclata de rire devant sa demande. Elle s'attendait à tout mais certainement pas à ce genre de discussion.

- Allons Harry, avec qui d'autre pourrais-je y aller à part toi ?! Je suis sûr que tu t'es posé la question, idiot ! dit-elle en riant. C'est vrai que toi et la danse ça fait deux, mais pour toi je veux bien me sacrifier et te donner quelque cours, répondit Ginny en mettant sa main dans la sienne.

Harry la tira vers lui d'un coup sec, la faisant atterrir droit dans ses bras, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa en descendant lentement jusque dans le creux de son cou, la faisant frissonnée par la même occasion.

- Un sacrifice hein ?! dit-il en souriant contre sa peau.

- Bon j'avoue, ce n'est peut-être pas un si grand sacrifice que ça, soupira-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux désordonnés de son petit ami.

- Hermione m'a dit qu'une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue cet après-midi pour que les élèves achètent des tenues. Bien sûr une grande escorte d'aurors sera présente pour surveiller le village, tu connais l'ordre.

Après un dernier câlin, ils descendirent rejoindre Hermione et Ron qui les attendaient dans la grande salle.

- Alors vieux tu t'es remis d'hier soir ? demanda son meilleur ami en rigolant.

- Oui merci, répondit Harry.

Ils s'installèrent juste en face de leurs amis pour commencer à manger leur petit déjeuner. Hermione ne semblait pas tenir en place, et pour cause elle finit par révéler à ses amis ce qui l'excitait autant.

- Vous êtes au courant pour le bal ? demanda-t-elle ravie.

- Oui, répondit Ginny en lui faisant un sourire complice. On n'y va tous les deux. On se rejoindra à une table après tous les quatre ? demanda-t-elle.

- D'accord on fait comme sa alors, répondit Hermione. Les premiers arrivés réserveront une table.

- Et ce matin on fait quoi? On cherche des infos sur vous-savez-quoi ? demanda Ginny tout bas pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes qui traînaient toujours à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi pas. Allons à la bibliothèque, répondit Harry en se levant à la fin de leur petit déjeuner.

A la bibliothèque :

- Je pensais à ça ! s'exclama Hermione tout d'un coup en montrant un livre sur les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Vous-savez-qui à utiliser le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et la coupe de Helga Poussoufle, alors je me disais que peut-être il aurait pu utiliser d'autres objets appartenant à d'autres fondateurs, finit Hermione.

- C'est une idée ça. Après tout on a rien à perdre puisqu'on n'a aucune piste, s'exclama Harry heureux de tenir peut-être une petite avancée dans leur recherche jusqu'ici infructueuse.

- Mr POTTER silence s'il vous plaît, cria Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire depuis son bureau.

- Excusez-moi, répondit Harry tout penaud alors que ses amis rigolaient sous l'œil sévère de la vieille bibliothécaire.

- Alors si je comprends bien, il faudrait qu'on trouve des objets ayant appartenu à Godric Gryffondor et Rowena Serdaigle, dit Ron en faisant son air de gars réfléchi qui faisait toujours sourire Hermione.

- Exactement, finit-elle. Mais pas n'importe lesquels, des objets important, auxquels ils auraient pu tenir, qui avait une quelconque valeur à leurs yeux ou pour l'histoire des fondateurs.

- Comme l'épée ? demanda Ginny.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Harry déçu à l'idée de devoir sans doute détruire un tel objet.

- Je ne pense pas que l'épée soit un horcruxe, sinon Dumbledore l'aurait détruite, dit Hermione. Et puis je doute que Voldemort y ai eu accès pour en faire un horcruxe.

- Ouais c'est vrai, mais Dumbledore ne nous disait pas tout, murmura Harry en pensant que son mentor l'avait laissé sans aucun réel indice avant sa mort.

- D'abord essayons de trouver des idées à ce sujet et en dernier recours, si on n'avance pas et bien on n'ira lui demander, répondit Hermione.

Ainsi après plusieurs heures de recherche sur les deux derniers fondateurs restant en liste, les quatre amis repartirent à la grande salle pour déjeuner. Ils n'avaient toujours pas plus d'information et à la demande d'Harry avaient préféré abandonné l'idée d'aller voir Dumbledore. Ce dernier n'était pas d'humeur à ce pointé au bureau de McGonagall aujourd'hui, ni à entrer dans de grande explication avec la nouvelle directrice et le professeur Dumbledore.

- Ceux qui vont à Pré-au-lard c'est par là ! cria Rusard depuis le centre de la petite cour extérieur.

Les élèves présents se rapprochèrent et donnèrent leurs autorisations un par un, sous l'œil avisé du concierge. Il regarda la bande d'ami d'un œil suspect, comme d'habitude, et après quelques remarques incompréhensibles dans sa moustache inexistante, il les laissa rejoindre le reste de leur camarade. Harry et Ginny ne firent que croisés des aurors dans tout le village. A croire qu'il y avait plus d'auror que d'élève ! Harry essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais les regards appuyés de chacun des aurors dans leur direction commençait à irrité Ginny, il pouvait le sentir.

- Viens il y a une boutique là, dit Harry en l'entrainant à sa suite à l'intérieur.

- Mais c'est trop cher là-dedans, répondit-elle en essayant de le retenir d'entrer.

- Je te l'offre. Et avant de protester dit toi que c'est une partie de ton cadeau de noël ! Plus d'excuse, allez viens !

Après une vive discussion qui dura bien dix minutes, Harry finit par convaincre Ginny de choisir ce qui lui plaisait le plus et non ce qui était le moins cher. Elle décida de prendre une robe d'un vert de jade très jolie selon les dires de la vendeuse, qui d'après l'avis d'Harry voulait simplement la leur vendre. Lui avait décidé de remettre son bon vieux costume qu'il avait pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur.

Sur le chemin du retour :

- Tu sais c'est bientôt les vacances, dit Ginny avec un léger trémolo dans la voix qui laissait deviner son inquiétude.

- Oui je sais. Je ne vais pas te mentir, ça me stresse aussi de devoir l'apprendre à ta mère et ton père, mais on va faire ça en douceur, ça ira, dit-il en s'arrêtant.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit glisser jusque dans son cou. Après quelques instants à la regarder, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec tendresse histoire de la réconforter comme il pouvait. Mais ils furent interrompus par un flash qui les éblouit quelques secondes.

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien. Qui vois-je ? Le Survivant et sa petite amie… susurra Rita Skeeter avec sa voix de mégère habituelle et en sortant sa plume à papote et du parchemin.

- Nous n'avons rien à vous dire, répondit Harry en sentant la colère monté en lui.

Il se rappela toutes les choses horrible que cette journaliste avait écrites sur lui et Dumbledore au cours des dernières années, et rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier toutes ses sombres histoires tout droit sortit de l'imagination de cette folle.

La journaliste se rapprocha d'eux, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose deux aurors apparurent devant elle, la séparant ainsi des deux adolescents.

- Je crois que vous devriez partir, dit l'un des deux hommes à l'adresse de Rita Skeeter.

- Je ne fais que l'interviewer, répondit-elle calmement. Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre ma liberté d'expression messieurs les aurors, ajouta-t-elle en souriant sournoisement.

- Laissez Monsieur Potter et son amie tranquille où nous vous emmènerons au bureau des aurors, s'exclama le deuxième aurors. On ne peu peut-être rien faire contre votre liberté d'expression, mais on peut vous empêcher d'approcher d'adolescents en sortie scolaire alors que des mangemorts rodent sûrement. Partez Monsieur Potter on s'occupe de son cas.

- Euh... d'accord.

Harry ne savait pas que deux aurors avaient été mis à sa surveillance personnelle, mais cela ne l'étonna pas venant de l'ordre et de McGonagall. Et si c'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir déambuler en toute liberté alors tant pis il faudrait faire avec. Il prit donc la main de Ginny et ils rentrèrent au château sans faire de détour. On ne peut pas dire que cette sortit fut des plus plaisante mais à l'heure actuelle leur sécurité à tous était la première chose dont il fallait se préoccuper en premier lieu.

- Je suis désolé, souffla Harry en essayant d'échapper au regard de Ginny.

- Désoler de quoi ? demanda celle-ci surprise.

- A cause de Skeeter et de tout ça. Les aurors, les risques que l'on prend lorsque l'on sort en public. Te faire vivre tout sa, je regrette vraiment.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette vieille morue te harcèle ! s'exclama Ginny indignez qu'il puisse penser ce genre de chose. Et je savais dès le début qu'en restant avec toi ce serait une partie de notre vie, en tout cas tant qu'il ne sera pas mort. Sa ne me réjouis pas, je n'irai pas jusque là, mais on vit avec, tout simplement. Jusqu'à ce que ce soit meilleur… lui dit-elle en passant sa main sur sa joue. Allez viens, on va dîner.

Après quelques pas, Ginny éclata de rire sous le regard interloqué de son petit ami.

- Quoi ne me regarde pas comme une folle?! J'étais en train de penser que cette maudite journaliste à dû passer un sale quart d'heure avec ces deux aurors. Ils n'avaient pas l'air des plus commodes, dit-elle en rigolant à nouveau.

- Tu pourras toujours demander de ses nouvelles à McGonagall si tu t'en soucie.

- Non sa va je m'en passerai très bien je crois, répondit-elle avant d'apercevoir au loin la silhouette du château.

En s'asseyant à leur table une fois arriver, ils racontèrent à Ron et Hermione ce qui c'était passer à Pré-au-lard avec la journaliste et les aurors.

- Par merlin elle n'arrêtera donc jamais ! s'exclama Ron furieux qu'elle ait approché sa sœur.

- Harry... Commença Hermione gênée.

- Je sais la photo sera à la une demain, finit Harry en mettant un coup de fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

Et bien sûr cela ne loupa pas le lendemain. Le problème ce n'était pas vraiment que sa vie privée soit dévoilé au grand public –même si c'était loin d'être ce qu'il voulait. Non ce qu'il craignait davantage c'était le fait que les mangemort prennent encore plus au sérieux sa relation avec Ginny et que cela leur donne des idées. Ses ennemis savaient qu'il était en couple avec elle, qu'il tenait à elle, mais avec cette « publicité » ce détail allait revenir encore plus vivace dans leur esprit. C'était une pancarte avec écrit « abattez-là si vous voulez me faire du mal ». S'il avait pu transformer cette journaliste en fouine comme Maugrey l'avait fait avec Malefoy en quatrième année, il ne se serait pas privé.

Le matin du bal :

Harry et Ron attendaient impatiemment leurs deux cavalières au bas du grand escalier. Hermione arriva la première. Elle portait une robe bleu clair jusqu'aux genoux qui finissait en un dégradé bleu foncé vers le bas, ses cheveux était mêlée dans une coiffure très compliqué au goût de Ron et une très légère couche de maquillage venait mettre en valeur son visage. Elle prit la main que Ron lui tendis quand elle arriva en bas et leva timidement la tête vers lui.

- Tu es magnifique, lui dit Ron.

- Merci, dit-elle en rougissant.

Ils partirent ensuite en direction de la grande salle sans attendre plus longtemps. Harry entendit les voix s'estompé à leur arrivés comme à chaque nouvelle entrée. Chacun regardait les robes et les costumes des autres et qui était avec qui, il était juste impossible de passer inaperçu à ses soirée à Poudlard. Et il était content que ses deux meilleurs amis se soient trouvés, enfin après tout ce temps. Son attention fut cependant vite réorientée vers l'escalier où se tenait maintenant Ginny. « Elle est superbe » pensa Harry en la voyant. Elle descendit avec la robe verte qu'Harry lui avait offert. Ses cheveux était détachés et ondulés. Arriver à sa hauteur elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu es la plus belle, comme d'habitude, murmura Harry à son oreille.

- Merci Harry mais tu sais, c'est sûrement l'amour qui me rend aussi belle.

- Ah non ça c'est faut, dit-il en souriant, tu es toujours magnifique.

Harry offrit son bras à sa petite amie et ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte de la grande salle. Tout le monde chuchota quand ils entrèrent mais le jeune couple les ignora royalement en s'asseyant à la table de Ron et Hermione.

- Eh bien vous avez fait une entrée remarquée vous deux, dit Ron en rigolant.

Mais il fit la grimace quand Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

- Arrête Ronald tu sais très bien qu'Harry n'aime pas trop ça, lui dit Hermione.

- Oh c'est bon je rigolais.

- Bah la prochaine fois garde tes blagues « pourris » pour toi.

- Vous adorez mais blagues « pourris » comme tu dis.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire. Ron et Hermione ne changeront jamais. Leurs deux amis les regardèrent noir puis sourire à leur tour.

- Tu sais j'ai cru entendre un silence aussi quand vous êtes entrés, dit Harry faisant rougir ses deux amis. Je vais chercher à boire, ajouta-t-il amusé en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la table et commanda trois Bière au beurre et un jus de fruit pour Ginny. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, mais quand il se retourna il fut surpris de voir que ce n'était pas celle de sa fiancée.

- Alors Harry tu passe une bonne soirée ? demanda Cho un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui avant que tu n'arrives, lança Harry tout d'un coup moins enchanté.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça à sa copine, susurra-t-elle d'une voix qui se voulait séductrice.

- Tu n'es pas ma copine. En fait tu ne l'as jamais été.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand on s'embrassait.

- Désoler mais j'étais juste presser que ça ce finisse histoire de partir tellement tu pleurais, dit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un slow se mit en route et Cho s'approcha dangereusement de lui, une main sur la veste du jeune homme. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pus l'atteindre davantage Ginny se glissa entre eux, embrassa langoureusement Harry en faisant semblant de ne pas voir Cho et sa tête ahuri, et lui dit :

- Tu viens on va danser.

- Il faut que j'apporte les boissons à notre table d'abord, répliqua Harry en montrant les verres.

- Laisse ce n'est pas grave. Ah tiens Cho ! Tu pourrais apporter ceci à notre table, dit Ginny en prenant les verres à côtés d'Harry et en les mettant dans les mains de celle-ci.

- Mais pour qui tu...

- Oh merci c'est gentil, l'interrompis Ginny. Désolé je dois aller danser avec mon fiancé, reprit-elle en insistant bien sûr le dernier mot. A plus tard.

Elle lui fit un signe avec un grand sourire avant d'entraîner Harry sur la piste de danse.

- Merci ma chérie, murmura Harry à Ginny une fois qu'ils furent enlacés.

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser cette pimbêche te charmer.

- Aucune chance que je ne tombe sous son charme. Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'on n'était fiancé ?

- Je m'en fous qu'elle le sache. Et je doute qu'elle aille répétée qu'un homme n'est pas tombé dans ses filés.

- C'est vrai, tu n'as pas tort. Mais on ne sait jamais.

Harry l'embrassa dans le cou puis remonta lentement jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Hum, hum il existe des chambres pour ça, dit Ron qui était en train de danser avec Hermione. Mais il s'arrêta de rire en comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est vraiment toi qui vient de nous proposé ça ? s'exclama Ginny en riant.

- Euh... non. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en secouant les mains.

- Trop tard grand frère, dit Ginny en prenant la main d'Harry pour les diriger vers la sortie de la grande salle.

- Oh non je ne veux même pas imaginer, dit Ron en se mettant une main sur le visage.

- Arrête un peu. En plus tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter maintenant. Ils vont se marier et elle est enceinte, alors sa ne peux pas être pire, lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille.

- Ouais, vu sous cet angle tu as raison.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Harry et Ginny se retrouvèrent vite devant la salle sur demande.

- Gin' tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Ron doit crier sur tout le monde maintenant, dit Harry sérieusement en s'empêchant intérieurement de rire.

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant avant de l'entraîner derrière la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit simplement serré l'un contre l'autre, en silence, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

- Dit moi ce qui t'inquiète ? demanda Harry en rompant le silence.

- Comment tu ... mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase en sentant le sourire de son petit ami. Je devrais me méfier que tu puisses lire en moi comme ça, c'est dangereux, dit Ginny en rigolant.

- Alors ? fit Harry.

- J'ai peur. Peur de la réaction de mes parents quand on leur dira tout. Ils vont très mal le prendre, en faite je ne vois pas comment il pourrait bien le prendre vu les circonstances. Et maintenant j'imagine très bien ce que je ressentirais si jamais nous avions une fille et qu'elle venait nous annoncer ce genre de nouvelles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes parents je serais là, avec toi, dit-il en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Et notre fille ne verra pas l'ombre d'un garçon avant ses 30 ans au moins.

- Ne rêve pas mon chéri, répondit-elle en rigolant.

Après un moment de silence le cours de ses pensées reprit, venant hanter la bonne humeur qu'Harry avait réussi à lui communiquer juste avant.

- Ça passe tellement vite. Demain on n'est déjà lundi et en plus nos valises ne sont même pas prêtes.

- Arrête de te faire du souci pour des broutilles. Nous sommes dans une école de sorcellerie ! Alors les valises… Au faite pourquoi la salle sur demande et pas nos appartements ? demanda Harry.

- En souvenir du bon vieux temps, répondit Ginny.

Harry sourit.

- Aller tout le monde debout on va faire nos bagages. Si on peut au moins te faire sortir cette préoccupation de la tête ce sera toujours sa, dit Harry en se levant.

_Note :_

_Pour la fiction, je ne sais plus trop dans quel tome Hermione découvre la vérité au sujet de Rita Skeeter et décide de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais en tout cas je ne prends pas compte de ce fait de l'histoire._


	16. Chapter 16

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créé._

**Chapitre 16 : Vacances de noël au Terrier**

Le trajet en train fut très long pour nos quatre amis, impatients qu'ils fussent de rentrer pour les uns et préoccupés par certaines vérités qui devraient éclatées au grand jour pour d'autres. Une fois arrivé au Terrier, qui avait été rénové à la suite de la précédente attaque des mangemorts, Molly les reçus plus que chaleureusement comme à son habitude. Et les questions bateau que chaque parent préoccupé par la scolarité de ses enfants posait furent posées au plus grand désespoir des dits enfants.

- Alors les cours ! Comment ça ce passent les enfants ? demanda Molly en les serrant tour à tour dans ses bras.

- Maman, soupira Ron. On est en vacance là.

Tous rigolèrent devant la mine suppliante de Ron, sauf Ginny qui se déroulait déjà dans sa tête la future conversation qu'elle serait obligée d'avoir avec ses parents dans les prochains jours.

- Ginny sa n'a pas l'air d'aller ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley plus tard en voyant que sa fille n'avait presque pas toucher à son assiette, et qu'elle ne participait que très peu à ce qui ce passait depuis leur arrivé de Poudlard.

- Je peux monter ? Je ne me sens pas très bien, demanda celle-ci en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette presque pleine.

- Euh bien sûr ma chérie, vas s'y. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ? Une potion ? Ou n'importe quoi?

Harry la regarda monter les escaliers inquiets. Il fit d'abord un mouvement pour se lever et la rejoindre, mais il s'interrompit. Les parents de Ginny allaient-ils se poser des questions ? Allaient-ils se douter de quelque chose avant même qu'ils aient pu leur parler ? Hermione qui avait vu son inquiétude lui fit signe de la rejoindre quand même.

- Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, mentit le jeune homme en sortant à son tour de table.

Il monta donc les escaliers à sa suite et se retrouva devant la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Il toqua et en l'absence de réponse il décida d'entrer. Etonner de ne pas la trouver là, il chercha dans la salle de bain, puis finit par aller jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait partagé avec Ron. Il entrouvrit faiblement la porte en toquant doucement.

- Ginny ? Appela Harry en attendant une réponse avant de pénétrer dans la chambre.

- Entre, murmura-t-elle.

Il la trouva allongée sur le deuxième lit que contenait la chambre, la tête enfouis dans son vieil oreiller et la couverture déjà toute défaite à cause des valises que Ron avait dû poser dessus après leur arrivé de Poudlard.

- Ca ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Harry inquiet en s'asseyant à ses côté sur le lit, une main sur son dos.

Ginny rigola touchée malgré tout par ses attentions.

- Calme-toi. Ça va. J'ai un peu mal au ventre mais je n'ai pas faim. Enfin j'ai surtout mal parce que je suis stressée de ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je n'ose même plus regardée ma mère en face. J'ai l'impression de les trahir. Comprends moi, je suis heureuse hein, mais j'ai ce sentiment qu'ils seront tellement déçu tu vois ?

- Je sais et moi aussi je suis heureux, je ne te l'ai peut-être pas assez montré. Je n'ai pas vécu avec mes parents et je n'ai jamais eu à avoir peur de décevoir mon oncle et ma tante, mais je vois ce que tu peux ressentir. Tu sais que j'ai toujours considéré tes parents comme s'ils étaient les miens. Et moi aussi j'ai peur qu'ils ne me voient plus d'un très bon œil. dit-il quand même un peu rassuré qu'elle n'est rien de « grave ».

Harry s'allongea ensuite près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle finit par enfouir son visage dans le cou de son petit ami qui la serra plus fort pour la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

- Tu va voir, tout va bien ce passé, murmura-t-il doucement. Quand tout le monde sera sortit de la cuisine j'irai nous chercher quelque chose à manger. D'accord ?

- Merci.

Elle l'embrassa sous la mâchoire puis reposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de raccompagner Ginny jusque dans sa chambre pour qu'ils puissent rester tranquille sans être dérangés par quelqu'un, et notamment Ron. Tard dans la soirée il descendit dans la cuisine pour essayer de trouver quelque reste du dîner qui n'aurait pas été avalé par son meilleur ami. Mrs Weasley si trouvait encore à la surprise d'Harry qui aurait préféré évité les questions.

- Oh Harry ! Comment va Ginny ? demanda-t-elle réellement inquiète.

- Mieux, c'est passé, mentit le jeune homme. Juste un petit mal de ventre. Il reste quelque chose à manger ?

- Oui je vous ai laissez deux ou trois choses sur la table, regarde, répondit Molly avec un grand sourire en voyant Harry prendre soin de sa petite fille.

- Merci beaucoup Mrs Weasley. Bonne nuit, dit Harry en repartant avec un plateau aussi remplie que pour un vrai repas.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

* * *

Au petit matin Ginny se réveilla en sursaut. Une douleur aiguë venait de lui vriller l'estomac et son brusque mouvement réveilla également Harry.

- Ginny ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ! demanda celui-ci.

- Rien, rien. Sa ma fait mal d'un coup mais c'est tout.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il a bougé ! s'exclama Harry tout d'un coup légèrement effrayé.

- Harry ! Ça ne fait ne fait qu'un mois, s'exclama Ginny en rigolant.

- Oui est alors ?

- Il ne va pas bouger tout de suite! Enfin ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un puits de savoir dans ce domaine mais bon un mois c'est encore trop tôt pour ce genre de chose.

- J'en sais rien moi ! J'y connais rien à c'est truc là moi non plus. En plus sa commence à se voir quand même, dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

- NON ! C'est vrai ? s'exclama Ginny affolée en soulevant son haut.

- Je plaisante on voir rien ! S'esclaffa Harry amusé. Mais fait attention à toi quand même. Il faut qu'on le leur dise bientôt, avant qu'ils ne l'apprennent d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Tu as raison, mais c'est tellement…

Puis d'un seul coup, elle se leva, et courut jusqu'aux toilettes, une main sur la bouche laissant sa phrase en suspend. Elle ne revint que quelques minutes plus tard et Harry l'a trouva plus pâle que d'habitude. Il n'en fit cependant aucune remarque à sa petite amie.

- Je crois que je vais rester au lit aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se recouchant près de lui.

- D'accord repose toi. Je leur dirai que tu t'aie senti mal ce matin comme hier. Ça devrait passer je pense, mais attends toi à ce que ta mère en fasse une montagne.

- Je sais. Merci, je t'aime et passe bonne journée tout de même.

- Sans toi ce sera compliqué. Mais je survivrais je pense, dit-il en souriant.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry se levait pour aller s'habiller. Une fois prêt il descendit les escaliers pour retrouver tout le monde dans la cuisine. Comme si personne n'avait bougé depuis le dîner d'hier.

- Ginny c'est ressentie mal cette nuit ? demanda Molly inquiète pour sa fille en ne la voyant pas arriver avec Harry.

- Oh euh... ne vous s'inquiéter pas, elle se sent quand même un peu mieux. Elle est… fatiguée et… elle préfère rester au lit pour le moment, balbutia-t-il nerveux.

- Je vais aller la voir quand même. Ce n'est pas normal que ça lui prenne tout d'un coup comme ça. Elle n'a pas été en contact avec des malades et ça ne peux pas être quelque chose qu'elle à manger, vu qu'elle n'a rien mangée pratiquement !

- NON ! Se précipita de dire Harry pour convaincre Mrs Weasley de ne pas aller cuisiner – c'est le cas de le dire- sa fille. Mais voyant les regards curieux tourné vers lui il ajouta, elle dort encore. Enfin je veux dire il faut qu'elle se repose quoi.

- Bon, eh bien si elle dort, répondit Mrs Weasley étonnée.

Au bout de deux jours Molly avait tout de même finit par aller parler avec Ginny, qui restait cloîtré dans sa chambre malgré les vaines demande d'Harry pour la faire affrontée ses parents. Heureusement Molly ne se doutait apparemment de rien et Ginny se sentait mieux pour le repas du réveillon : donc pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. La fête se déroula normalement mais l'œil de lynx de Molly avait vite remarqué que les deux amoureux étaient inquiets. Après le repas, quand les invités furent partit et qu'il ne resta plus que la famille, Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Ginny pour lui remettre sa bague. Lui aussi avait remit à son annulaire gauche la sienne. Elle lui sourit. Et ils se levèrent l'un après l'autre alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux.

- Ginny et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire, commença Harry nerveux en se triturant les doigts..

- Je crois que c'est à moi de leur dire Harry, souffla timidement Ginny en prenant une bouffé d'air pour se donner du courage.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione fit signe à Ron de venir avec elle pour laisser leurs amis en tête à tête avec les parents Weasley. Les jumeaux firent la sourde oreille au début mais un regard clair d'Hermione dans leur direction les obligea à les accompagner en dehors de la pièce.

- C'est comme tu veux, dit Harry n'ayant pas du tout enregistré ce qui ce passait autour de lui avec ses amis et ne voulant surtout pas entamer une discussion à ce propos avec sa petite amie.

- Papa, maman je... Vous... allez être grands parents, dit Ginny en grimaçant à cette phrase.

Elle n'avait rien trouvée de mieux sur le coup et certainement que ça sonnait mieux que si elle avait dit « je suis enceinte ». Enfin c'était une façon personnelle de voir les choses…

Mr et Mrs Weasley, eux, ne répondirent pas sous le choc de la nouvelle. Alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne à part eux dans la pièce, tout d'un coup Harry et Ginny se sentirent à leur tour de trop. Molly avait le regard complètement perdu et Arthur lui ne savait plus vraiment où regarder non plus. Rien ne les avait préparés à ce genre de nouvelle, comme n'importe quel parent d'ailleurs.

- Mais enfin... comment ?... Molly n'arrivait plus à prononcer un mot. Enfin je sais comment… mais… tu m'as comprise bon sang !

Elle paraissait à la fois en colère et perdue, attristé d'un autre côté. C'était assez effrayant à voir. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et ne savait évidemment pas gérer ces « situations de crises » comme les appelaient les jumeaux.

- Harry, Ginny… Je crois que vous devriez montés en haut. Molly et moi devons parlés, dit Arthur calmement en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- Mr Weasley vous savez on ne voulait vraiment pas… enfin sa paraît évident mais… d'ailleurs puisqu'on en n'ait aux aveux… j'ai demandé Ginny en mariage, finit Harry après quelques balbutiements.

Mrs Weasley se figea de nouveau et Arthur lui fit signe de monter comme épuisé par toutes ces révélations. Les deux adolescents se retrouvèrent dans leurs chambres. Ils s'installèrent chacun d'un côté du lit encore sonné et restèrent en silence un long moment. Ginny avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient encore d'un stress accumulé depuis de nombreux jours. Et Harry finit par se laisser tomber en arrière sur le matelas en lâchant un soupir désespéré.

* * *

- Elle ne peut pas le garder Arthur voyons ! En temps de guerre comme aujourd'hui c'est tout simplement impossible ! Surtout vu leur degré d'exposition à celle-ci.

- Molly de toute façon je crois que c'est trop tard maintenant. En plus tu te souviens à quelle âge nous avons eu Bill ?

- J'avais 17 ans, j'étais majeur ! s'exclama Molly en essayant de trouver n'importe quel argument qui pourrait être en défaveur de cette grossesse.

- Ginny est aussi responsable qu'une jeune fille de 17 ans, ça ne fait qu'un an de différence. Tu les as entendus, et tu connais Ginny ! C'était un accident Molly, tenta t'il de la raisonner de façon calme. Et puis, ils s'aiment, ce n'est pas comme si cet enfant aller se retrouver tout seul. Notre fille est têtue, et tu sais que si elle avait décidé de ne pas le garder alors elle ne nous l'aurait pas annoncé de cette manière.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il y a des chances pour que ça ce termine mal pour Harry et par la même occasion pour Ginny. C'est-un risque, je suis réaliste.

- Harry préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de laisser quelqu'un touché à Ginny. S'il te plaît Molly. Ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi tu le sais, mais il faut l'accepter c'est la seule solution. Et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu seras ravie à l'idée d'être grand-mère dans pas longtemps. Et surtout que la première fois ne vienne pas de Fleur...

Molly fit un petit sourire de connivence avant de reprendre une moue attristée.

- Tu as sûrement raison, soupira t'elle exaspérée. Je vais leur laisser une chance mais je t'assure que ça ne m'enchante pas. Ma petite fille… ma seule petite fille… avoir un bébé…

- Je crois tu devrais monter en haut les rassurer, répondit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Molly resta un instant avec son mari pour trouver le courage, et se décida à se lever pour monter les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de sa fille avant de respirer un bon coup. Mais au moment de toquer elle stoppa son geste. Des bruits de fond avaient attirés son attention, des voix, ou plutôt des pleures. Ceux de sa fille.

_NDLA: Désoler d'avance pour toute les coquilles ou fautes d'orthographe mais j'essaye de modifier les chapitres le plus rapidement possible et c'est dur de trouver du temps parfois. C'est déjà une relecture de cette fiction pour moi vu qu'elle est finit depuis pas mal de temps, d'année même, et c'est compliqué de se remettre dedans. Vous savez que je fais une refonte des chapitres pour qu'ils paraissent un peu mieux, mais en même temps j'essaye de garder au maximum l'origine et la base de cette fiction. Donc il est vrai que le style peut paraître un peu passable parfois (moi-même c'est ce que je me dis souvent en relisant), mais c'est juste histoire de vous faire partagez cette fiction qui est à la base d'une suite que j'écris et qui, il me semble, est beaucoup mieux... j'espère pouvoir rapidement avoir finis ces modifications pour boucler définitivement cette partie de l'histoire ^^._

_Bien à vous... et j'espère que vous prenez tout de même du plaisir. Je peux constater qu'il y a beaucoup de visite et peu de réaction mais ce n'est pas très grave, je suis quand même satisfaite de pouvoir partager ça avec tout le monde ici. :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créé._

**Chapitre 17**

Harry et Ginny n'avait aucune idée de ce qui ce passait au rez-de-chaussée entre Arthur et Molly. Est-ce qu'ils se disputaient ? Est-ce qu'ils pleuraient ? Ginny ne pu supporter l'attente bien longtemps. A bout de nerf elle finit par craquer. Et sachez-le, une Weasley ne garde pas ce qu'elle a sur le cœur dans ces moments-là, en tout cas pas à cet instant.

- Je te l'avais dit Harry que ça se passerait mal ! s'écria Ginny. On aurait jamais du leur dire. Pas maintenant en tout cas !

- Ginny sa ne fait que cinq minutes, répondit Harry. Laisse-leur le temps de digérer la nouvelle, ou plutôt les nouvelles.

- Je connais ma mère ! Elle est en colère, et elle n'acceptera pas j'en suis sûr. Même si concrètement il n'y a rien à accepté. C'est notre décision bon sang ! J'ai l'impression qu'on leur demande leur autorisation, je déteste ça.

- Ne dit pas ça. On les a mit au courant c'est tout, maintenant il faut juste… attendre et voir. Ta mère est-une personne très compréhensive tu sais. Arrête de pleuré s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

Harry la prit dans ses bras en essuyant de son pouce les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. La partie « maman compréhensive » était surtout là pour la rassurer et lui aussi par la même occasion. Mais il espérait vraiment que ce serait le cas.

- Merci d'être là, murmura-t-elle épuisée.

- C'est le seul endroit où j'ai envi d'être, répondit Harry en serrant Ginny contre lui.

Molly, qui était juste derrière la porte, sourit en entendant les deux adolescents. Malgré ses doutes, malgré ses craintes, cette situation lui rappelait elle et Arthur, et aussi James et Lily. Sirius lui avait montré de nombreux souvenirs à sa demande. Elle voulait connaître un peu mieux les parents du garçon qu'elle considérait comme son fils. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions et poussa doucement la porte. Ginny était dans les bras d'Harry, les yeux légèrement rougi par les larmes. Cette vision lui fit d'autant prendre conscience, comme elle l'avait entendu plus tôt, que la décision ne lui appartenait plus désormais. Sa petite fille avait grandi. Sans doute pas assez pour avoir ce genre de vie, mais assez pour qu'elle n'ait plus son mot à dire sur certaines choses. Et apparemment ce cas faisait partit de ces choses.

- Ma chérie ? Les interrompis Molly. Je… je suis désolée. M'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure ne suffit peut-être pas, mais c'est le mieux que je peux faire pour le moment. Le temps de… d'accepter tout ça.

Ginny se détacha des bras de son petit ami pour prendre place dans ceux de sa mère. Soulagement n'était sans doute pas un mot assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais maintenant que Molly et Arthur étaient au courant, il n'y aurait plus besoin de mentir. Et si Ginny avait besoin de quoique ce soit, elle pourrait désormais en parler avec une personne plus que compétente : sa mère. Cela rassura Harry au plus haut point, lui qui n'y connaissait absolument rien.

- Par contre, évitez de m'appeler mamy pour l'instant, dit Molly en souriant. Viens par là Harry, fit-elle en tendant son bras libre vers lui.

Harry s'approcha timidement et elle le serra également dans ses bras.

- Aller tout le monde au lit, demain on ouvre les cadeaux. Et au faite Harry je crois que tu peux nous appeler Molly et Arthur depuis le temps, s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

- Euh... oui d'accord, si vous voulez, bredouilla-t-il décontenancé par cette demande.

* * *

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, le soleil se glissait derrière les rideaux éclairant légèrement la pièce. Il caressa la joue de Ginny, qui ouvrit les yeux avant de lui faire un magnifique sourire dont-elle avait le secret. Il se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Bonjour, dit-il tout bas.

- Bonjour. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps? demanda Ginny en s'étirant.

- Non juste à l'instant. On descend ? répondit Harry ne pouvant cacher son excitation.

- D'accord, dit-elle en rigolant. Tu adores Noël hein ?

- C'est-une fête de famille. J'adore être avec vous pour ces fêtes là.

Sans même prendre le temps de s'habiller, Harry traîna Ginny en bas, oubliant même tout ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir. Tout le monde était déjà là à attendre en retournant dans tous les sens les cadeaux, essayant de deviner ce que pouvait contenir chaque paquet.

- Ah bah enfin ! On a cru que vous ne viendriez jamais ! s'exclama Ron les yeux rivés sur ses cadeaux.

- Il a fallu dissuader ces trois grands dadais de commencer sans vous, soupira Hermione encore exaspérée.

- Bon vous êtes enfin réveiller les enfants, alors on va pouvoir démarrer, interrompis Molly pour couper cours à tout début de dispute.

Chacun se retrouva donc en face d'une pile de cadeau avec leur prénom inscrit dessus. Ils reçurent bien évidemment chacun un pull Weasley, sauf que cette année ils eurent en prime une écharpe avec leur initiales de brodés dessus. Les jumeaux offrirent leurs farces et attrapes. Hermione avait achetée tout-une collection de livre, pour ne pas changer. Harry et Ginny avait offert toutes sortes de babioles selon les goûts de chacun, et pour finir Ron des bonbons dit « spécial » ; «Vous verrez bien !» avait-il dit. Mais il y avait un cadeau qu'Harry n'avait pas encore offert, un cadeau spécial auquel il tenait beaucoup. Il s'approcha donc de Ginny pendant que tout le monde regardait encore ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et lui tendit un petit paquet jaune. Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif et défit délicatement le papier. Une clé en argent se trouvait dans la boîte.

- Une clé ? Elle ouvre quoi ? demanda Ginny étonnée.

Harry s'approcha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Quand cette guerre sera finit, on n'habitera ensemble. Et donc j'ai réussi à négocier avec ta mère, très difficilement je l'avoue, qu'on nous accorde un weekend. Je veux t'emmener dans un endroit spécial, un endroit que cette clé ouvrira dans peu de temps j'espère.

- Oh Harry c'est… magnifique, dit Ginny en l'embrassant. Ah au faites, tiens c'est ton cadeau, ajouta t'elle en lui tendant à son tour un paquet.

Harry l'ouvrit et y découvris une montre en argent. Il la regarda, puis regarda à nouveau la montre, ne comprenant pas trop ce que cela pouvait signifier.

- Tu trouves que je ne suis pas assez ponctuel ? demanda t'il totalement sérieux alors que sa petite amie éclatait de rire.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans les affaires de Sirius lorsqu'on a rangé la maison. Je l'ai fait réparer tout simplement. Regarde au dos, répondit Ginny.

Il l'a retourna. Au dos était gravé dans un blason de la maison Gryffondor : James Potter ; en lettre d'or.

- C'est...

- Oui c'est celle de ton père. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était dans la chambre de Sirius au Square Grimmaurd, mais je suis tombé dessus en vidant son bureau.

Harry la prit dans ses bras brusquement, lui coupant le souffle.

- Si tu savais comme sa me fait plaisir.

Il eu du mal à contenir sa joie, et comme tout le monde avait finit d'ouvrir ses cadeaux ils étaient à nouveau le centre d'attention.

- Alors Harry c'est quoi ? Ginny n'a jamais voulu nous le dire, s'exclama Ron irrité de ne pas avoir été mis au courant par sa sœur.

- C'est la montre de mon père, répondit Harry en la mettant à son poigné.

Mr Weasley s'approcha et la regarda longuement.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de ton père un tel bijou.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry intrigué.

- Cette montre est d'une grande valeur Harry. Elle a été taillée dans de l'argent pur, sûrement par des gobelins (NDLA : total invention bonjour ^^), dit Mr Weasley fasciné par ce travail minutieux.

Harry ce tourna vers Ginny qui haussa les épaules pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne le savait pas. Elle l'avait simplement trouvé, elle n'avait pas fait réaliser une expertise totale non plus.

- Bon allez tout le monde à table pour le petit déjeuner, s'exclama Molly en frappant dans ses mains.

- On part quand ? Demanda Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry impatiente de sortir de la maison.

- Des aurors vont nous accompagnez, on part après le petit déjeuné.

Ils se préparèrent donc, expliquèrent à Hermione et Ron la situation et ils transplanaire à l'endroit prévu avec trois aurors qui les suivraient partout où ils iraient, au plus grand damne de Ginny.

- C'est... C'est une maison ! s'exclama Ginny en arrivant à destination.

- Notre maison, elle va avec la clé. J'ai déjà fait venir un sorcier compétent dans ce genre de rénovation avec les conseils du professeur Lupin. Les murs, les sols tout à été refait avec plein d'autres petites choses aussi. Je ne pourrais pas exactement te dire tout ce qui a été modifié mais voilà... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à décoré l'intérieur normalement. C'était la maison de mes parents, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire avec tout ce qui c'est passer dedans… dit Harry en sortant un livre de sortilège de son sac pour éviter le regard de sa petite amie.

- Bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas ! Au contraire, le Terrier est-une maison familiale, et on fera la notre ici ! Qu'attendons-nous pour la déco ! dit Ginny en rigolant. Faisons honneur à la demeure des Potter !

Ils passèrent la majeure partie de ces deux jours à lancer des sorts par-ci, par-là pour changer une couleur, une matière, et décider ce qu'ils mettraient à tel ou tel endroit quand le temps sera venus. Les aurors furent plus que ravis qu'aucun mangemort ne décide d'attaqué spécialement ce weekend là. Et rien de suspect n'avait été signalée ce qui au contraire de rassurer Harry l'inquiéta beaucoup. Il ce pressentiment que quelque chose se préparait. Etait-ce sa connexion avec le mage noir ou simplement l'instinct de survie, il n'aurait sût le dire, mais en tout cas c'était bien présent.

Ils arrivèrent très tôt le lundi matin, seul Mrs Weasley était debout en train de préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Oh mes chéris vous êtes là ! Tout c'est bien passer ? demanda t'elle en les serrant dans ses bras, chose qu'elle faisait de plus en plus ces temps si d'ailleurs.

- Oui maman, répondit Ginny lassée.

- Bien, bien. Venez-vous asseoir, les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

Ils prirent place à table et commencèrent à manger une fois que Ron et Hermione apparurent dans les escaliers.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama Hermione bien réveillé.

- Salut vous deux, enfin revenu ! dit Ron en baillant.

- Bonjour, dirent-ils.

- On est partit que deux jours Ron, je suppose que l'on ne t'a pas manqué tant que sa vu l'enthousiasme de ton accueil, ajouta ensuite Ginny.

- Hein ? Balbutia celui-ci, ne comprenant pas vraiment la remarque. Soit pas aussi… casse pied dès le matin Gin'.

- Je vais aller m'allonger sur le canapé je suis fatiguée, dit Ginny en emmenant son assiette dans levier de la cuisine.

Elle embrassa Harry au passage et disparu dans le salon. Tout le monde le regarda interloqué, comme s'il avait la réponse divine à toutes les humeurs de la jeune rousse.

- Elle a quoi Ginny ? demanda Hermione surprise.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout c'est très bien passer ce weekend. Cherchez pas ça lui passera…

- Il y a autre chose Harry? demanda Hermione encore une fois perspicace.

- Rien, rien c'est juste que... je ne sais pas, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment c'est tout. Enfin c'est compliqué, mais je sens que quelque chose d'important va bientôt arriver.

- A propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Ron inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas du tout je viens de te dire. C'est bizarre. Je ne sais même pas si c'est mauvais ou bon.

- De toute façon on ne peut rien faire, juste attendre. C'est ta cicatrice ? Termina Hermione.

- Non même pas…

* * *

La journée passa tranquillement, Ginny resta dans le canapé à lire un livre et Hermione limita. Harry et Ron firent plusieurs partit d'échec version sorcier et discutèrent Quidditch une bonne partie de l'après-midi également. Discussion qui déconcentra apparemment Ginny dans sa lecture vu les regards qu'elle lançait dans leur direction. Mais finalement, la soirée, elle, ne fut pas de tout repos pour Harry. D'abord Mr Weasley avait tenu à discuter avec lui à part et apparemment il était le seul à ne pas être au courant de leur « sujet » de conversation. Ils sortirent donc dehors et se mirent sur un petit banc en face de la maison.

- Harry, je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais chez les sorciers la tradition veut que l'on donne les clés de la maison au mari de la première fille. Comme vous comptez vous marier et que l'on te considère comme un membre à part de notre famille, Molly et moi avons décidé de te la donner _(NDLA : Tradition TOTALEMENT inventé par moi mdr. C'était juste histoire de créer un lien spécial entre Harry et les parents de Ginny)._ Comme tu dois t'en douter ces clés sont magiques sinon elles ne serviraient à rien. C'est un peu comme chez Gringotts si tu préfères, dit Mr Weasley en lui tendant une clé avec des motifs étranges.

- Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme ma famille alors sa me touche beaucoup. Merci Arthur, répondit Harry touché de leur geste en prenant la clé que Mr Weasley lui tendait.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants. Notamment de la grossesse de Ginny. Harry se sentit gêner de discuter de ça avec Mr. Weasley, mais il n'en dit rien. Quand ils rentrèrent au Terrier, Ginny et Molly les attendaient assises à la table de la cuisine. Elles sourirent et la jeune femme se leva pour venir le rejoindre.

- Tu le savais, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny.

- Bien sûr que je le savais, dit-elle en rigolant.

Après cette soirée « palpitante », Harry fit un rêve des plus étranges. Il voyait un garçon. Non, en faites il se voyait lui, mais sans cicatrice. Le garçon lui souriait. Il lui tendait la main mais au moment de se toucher Harry se réveilla. Ce rêve. Etait-ce lui sans Voldemort, sans tout ces morts, sans toutes ces attaques et ces mangemorts ? Il voulu se lever, mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin, Ginny dormait mais il n'avait pas vraiment envi de se recoucher. Il se leva donc tout de même et s'habilla. Une lumière très fine passait à travers la fenêtre. Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci mais n'aperçut rien... Au début tout du moins, parce que ce qu'il vit ensuite, à l'horizon, le figea sur place.


	18. Chapter 18

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créé._

**Chapitre 18 :**

Toujours devant la fenêtre de la chambre Harry mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et de ce précipité vers Ginny.

- Ginny! Ginny! Réveille-toi ! s'écria Harry.

- Hum... Quoi ? demanda t'elle à moitié éveiller.

- Des détraqueurs ! Dépêche-toi, il faut réveiller tout le monde !

- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ! s'exclama Ginny en sautant du lit.

Elle enfila le premier vêtement qu'elle trouva dans la chambre avant de courir vers la celle de ses parents, alors qu'Harry allait de son côté réveiller Hermione et Ron. Une fois que tout le monde fut debout ils se placèrent devant les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Mais étrangement les détraqueurs se tenaient à distance sans attaquer.

- Pourquoi ils attendent? demanda Ron pas très rassuré.

- S'ils se séparent ils seront moins efficaces, dit Harry. Je vais sortir le premier, lancé mon patronus comme sa ils l'attaqueront, sa servira d'appât. Et pendant ce temps vous lanceraient les vôtres.

- Sûrement pas ! Tu ne vas pas servir d'appât, s'exclama Ginny en colère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne peut rien m'arriver je n'ai pas besoin de me rapprocher d'eux pour le lancer. Je le ferais simplement du pas de la porte, répondit Harry calmement en prenant les mains de Ginny dans les siennes. En plus c'est sûrement Voldemort qui les a envoyé donc je ne peux pas me défilé, ajouta-t-il amère en pensant au mage noir.

Avant que quiconque n'essaye de le dissuader, il embrassa furtivement sa petite amie et partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il sentit l'air frais de l'aube lui fouetté le visage. C'était toujours étrange de passer de la chaleur du Terrier au froid que dégageait à la fois, chacun des détraqueurs présent, et l'air du petit matin. Harry n'aurait pas sût dire combien ils étaient exactement. Une centaine, peut-être plus. Il avait cette impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses jambes. Tout le bonheur qu'il éprouvait jusqu'à aujourd'hui commençait doucement à se dissiper petit à petit pour ne laisser qu'une impression d'étouffement étrange. Il fallu que Ginny hurle son prénom pour qu'il sorte de sa transe. Il pointa sa baguette en direction de toutes les masses noires informes en criant la formule.

- Spero Patronum !

Un grand cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette, le patronus tourna la tête vers Harry avant de se mettre à avancer en direction des détraqueurs. Le jeune homme sentit la température de son corps augmenter petit à petit. Alors que les détraqueurs étaient bloqués par le patronus d'Harry, celui-ci ne sentit pas les autres sortirent de la maison pour lancer à leur tour le sort. Pendant de longue minute ils gardèrent leur sort actif pour faire fuir jusqu'au dernier détraqueurs. Quand ils furent tous partit, les éclats argentés qui jaillissaient de toutes les baguettes s'estompèrent pour laisser place au vide de la campagne environnante. Harry dont le patronus était le plus puissant et aussi celui qui avait été le plus longtemps activé, sentit la fatigue le gagner une fois l'adrénaline retomber. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il toucha terre avant d'avoir pu s'accrocher à quoique ce soit. La dernière chose qu'il entendit furent les voix l'appelant, et il eu simplement le temps de se dire en plaisantant que finalement les détraqueurs lui feraient sans doute toujours cet effet.

* * *

_- Nagini approche, siffla Voldemort en fourchelangue. Les détraqueurs en n'ont-ils finit avec eux ?_

_- Non maîtreeeee, ils ssssss'étaient nombreux dans la maisssssssson et le jeune Potter à réussssssi à sans sssssssortir._

_- De vrai incapable ! Ce petit imbécile les a encore sortit de ce traquenard. Mais il ne sera pas toujours là pour eux, susurra Voldemort en colère. Il faut tuer cette petite traître à son sang : la jeune Weasley. J'ai entendu dire qu'il tenait beaucoup à elle, ce sera le meilleur moyen de lui donner le premier coup._

_- Maîtrrrre je peux m'en occuper sssssi vous le déssssirez ? Siffla une nouvelle fois le serpent._

_- Non Nagini. Tu es bien trop précieux pour que je te laisse t'aventurer aussi loin de moi. Si jamais il venait à te tuer …_

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait chaud et son front, comme le reste de son corps, était trempé. La nuit était de nouveau tombée ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait au minimum dormi toute la journée. Et ses jambes étaient en compote, de quoi le ravir. Ginny n'était pas dans la chambre. Il s'inquiéta au début du fait qu'elle ne soit pas là, mais en voyant ses vêtements plier sur une chaise et son oreiller enfoncer à ses côtés, il supposa que rien ne lui était arrivé et cela le rassura. Harry essaya de se lever à deux reprises mais sans résultat. Ses jambes ne voulaient rien savoir et quand il parvint enfin à se mettre debout il tangua deux ou trois fois avant d'atteindre la porte de la chambre. Il descendit les escaliers prudemment, son ventre criant famine. Arriver en bas des marches, il aperçut Ginny. Elle était assise à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de chocolat dans les mains. Le jeune homme détecta très vite les tremblements qui parcouraient ses membres et s'en désola.

- Je peux te réchauffer si tu as froid, murmura Harry.

Elle tourna précipitamment la tête dans sa direction les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Elle mit quelques instants avant de réagir et de se lever précipitamment de sa chaise, manquant par la même occasion de renverser sa tasse. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants vers lui en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

- Tu...tu es réveillé, dit-elle le regard embué de larme.

- Apparemment oui.

Elle se précipita finalement dans ses bras en fondant en larme.

- Ginny, chut calme toi, murmura t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Ne me dit pas que tu t'es autant inquiétée ? demanda t'il tout de même surprit par cette réaction excessive selon lui.

Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'évanouissait après avoir rencontré des détraqueurs, au contraire.

- Harry tu as dormi toute la journée depuis ce matin ! s'exclama Ginny.

- C'est pour sa que j'ai faim alors ! dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Arrête de plaisanter Harry ! Ce n'est pas drôle du tout.

- Je t'avais dit qu'il ne m'arriverait rien de grave. La preuve je suis toujours en vie, dit Harry en souriant. Et puis ce n'était pas une blague j'ai vraiment faim ! Ginny… ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'évanouis après avoir été en contact de détraqueur, il ne fallait pas te faire autant de souci. Surtout en ce moment, dit-il en posant une main sur son ventre.

-Et bien désoler je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! répondit Ginny en sortant une assiette du réfrigérateur pour la poser sur la table.

Harry s'installa sans insister et mangea avec beaucoup d'entrain son assiette, tout-en discutant avec Ginny.

- Tout le monde va bien alors ? demanda t'il.

- Oui tout le monde est sain et sauf. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de mangemort avec eux, ça aurait été une autre affaire sinon.

- Et l'Ordre et le ministère ? Ils ont été prévenus ?

- Oui papa à fait un rapport au travaille et maman c'est charger de contacter l'Ordre. Ils n'étaient pas très contents qu'on ne les prévienne pas avant d'attaquer d'ailleurs, répondit Ginny.

- Quoi il aurait fallu envoyer une lettre pour faire une demande d'autorisation de se défendre avant de le faire ? Ironisa Harry.

- Tu sais bien que non. Mais ça aurait été tout aussi rapide de les prévenir rapidement par poudre de cheminette ou par n'importe quel moyen.

- Et comment ils seraient venus assez vite ? On ne peut pas transplaner dans les alentours.

- Je sais, je sais. De toute façon c'est trop tard maintenant ça sert à rien de s'attarder sur ce genre de détail.

Harry ronchonna encore un peu après les aurors, le ministère, l'Ordre et tout leur principe hors d'usage. Puis ils remontèrent à l'étage pour finir leur nuit.

Le lendemain matin Harry décida de parler de son rêve avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

- Il veut donc s'en prendre à Ginny ? demanda Ron.

- C'est ce qu'il semble. Il a su d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'on sortait ensemble. Il fallait s'y attendre vu que des mangemort nous avais vu ensemble, répondit Harry devant une Ginny assez terrifiée à l'idée que Voldemort puisse vouloir s'en prendre à elle.

- Et au sujet de Nagini ? Tu pense que sa veut dire quoi ? demanda à son tour Hermione.

- Il ne l'a pas dit textuellement mais je pense que Nagini est-un horcruxe. C'est ce que m'ont laissé entendre ses paroles.

- On peut faire des horcruxes avec des êtres vivants ?! S'exclama Ginny surprise.

- Je crois avoir lu des choses l'a dessus dans les livres que Dumbledore m'a donné. Et en effet il me semble avoir lu que c'était possible. Mais c'est très douloureux, la magie noire à forcément un prix, répondit Hermione en grimaçant. En plus Voldemort est lui-même un horcruxe non ?

- Tu sais je ne pense pas que Voldemort se souci du fait que sa fasse mal ou non. En plus faire un horcruxe avec son propre corps et avec celui de quelqu'un d'autre c'est différent, dit Ron calmement.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné qu'il reste si calme et qu'il fasse une si bonne remarque, lui qui était toujours prompt au pic d'humeur lorsque l'on évoquait Lord Voldemort ou tout ce qui pouvait avoir attrait à la magie noire.

- Il faut que tu arrête de traîner avec Hermione mon vieux, dit Harry en recevant un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Ginny. Quoi ? C'était une blague ! s'exclama t-il alors que Ginny levait les yeux au ciel. En tout cas il me semble plus judicieux de le détruire à la fin, juste avant Voldemort, finit-il en passant sa main là où Ginny l'avait frappé.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il sera l'horcruxe le plus difficile à atteindre je pense. Donc il vaut mieux faire une pierre deux coups si possible avec ceux-là, ajouta Hermione.

* * *

Le nouvel an et les derniers jours de vacance passèrent très vite pour nos jeunes héros. Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à faire des recherches sur les fondateurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard, et découvert grâce à Hermione, et un de ses livres légué par Dumbledore, que Rowena Serdaigle possédait un diadème. Diadème auquel elle tenait beaucoup selon les historiens et que certains disaient avoir des vertus magiques importantes. Harry n'avait aucun doute là-dessus : c'était un horcruxe. Ginny avait alors intelligemment proposée d'interroger Luna pour savoir si les Serdaigles avaient de plus ample information à ce propos, et pourquoi pas, savoir où il était entreposé.

Ils ne purent évidemment pas aller lui rendre visite directement. Vous comprenez avec tout ce qui c'était passer dernièrement c'était dangereux selon les propres mots de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils finirent donc par la trouver dans le train les ramenant à Poudlard à la fin des vacances.

- Luna tu es là ! s'exclama Ginny ravi de revoir son amie complètement farfelue mais pas que…

- Vous me cherchiez ? demanda Luna avec sa voix encore complètement à l'ouest et ce sourire qui la caractérisait tant.

- Oui on aurait des questions sur Rowena Serdaigle à te poser si ça ne t'embête pas. Ça va peut-être te paraître bizarre mais… on voulait savoir si tu savais où se trouvait le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ? Il est entreposé quelque part ? Ou peut-être des légendes disant où il pourrait être ? demanda Ginny en cherchant quelque peu ses mots. On sait dit que tu avais peut-être des renseignements, tu en connais un paquet je crois sur l'histoire de ta maison.

- En effet c'est le cas, sourit-elle nullement étonné ou curieuse sur le pourquoi de leurs questions. Je ne sais pas précisément où il se trouve, personne ne le sait d'ailleurs, mais tout les Serdaigles connaissent la légende disant que Rowena aurait caché ses biens les plus précieux dans l'endroit le plus sûr qu'elle connaisse, dit-elle énigmatique. Et je pense d'après certaine lecture que cet endroit pourrait-être notre salle commune, ajouta t'elle nonchalamment. Après tout les objets les mieux cachés sont souvent ceux qui sont à la vue de tous, non ? Un peu comme basket en cinquième année, tu te rappel Harry ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Euh... oui, sans doute. Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour ses renseignements, répondit Harry intrigué par sa remarque.

Luna avait beau paraître totalement à côté de la plaque elle ne faisait jamais aucune remarque qui n'est véritablement un sens pour elle. Ou en tout cas même si ce n'était pas intentionnel cela s'avérait souvent exact.

- Si vous voulez je vous ouvrirai la salle commune et on cherchera ensemble, parce que j'ai l'impression que sa vous intéresse beaucoup, non ?

- Tu es super Luna ! s'exclama Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Si c'est pour _Le_ vaincre je suis prête à vous aider par n'importe quel moyen, dit-elle.

- Mais comment tu sa... Et puis non laisse tomber je ne veux même pas savoir, fit Ron en faisait des tas de signes de la main signifiant clairement : laisse couler.

Le reste du voyage se déroula comme d'habitude et ils arrivèrent au château aux alentours de midi. Le déjeuner les attendait à leur arrivé dans la grande salle et une première année aussi apparemment puisqu'elle s'approcha d'Harry dès leur entrer dans la pièce. Elle lui tendit simplement un parchemin sans ajouter un seul mot. Harry le prit étonné en remerciant la jeune fille.

- C'est qui ? Une Serpentard en plus non ? demanda Hermione sous le regard sceptique de son ami.

- Oui c'est étrange, je ne sais pas du tout qui elle est, répondit Harry en leur tendant le parchemin.

_Rendez-vous ce soir dans le parc près du lac, à minuit._

- Tu ne compte pas y aller tout de même ?! S'exclama Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu dois bien te douter que c'est-un piège. Plus gros tu meurs là.

- A l'intérieur de Poudlard il y a peu de chance que ce soit un piège comme toi tu l'entends. Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi dangereux que d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, fit Harry songeur.

- Harry... commença Ginny.

- Quoi ! J'ai déjà décidé. J'irai. Et seul, ajouta t-il en voyant ses amis ouvrirent à nouveau la bouche.

- On t'attendra devant la grande porte quand même, dit Ginny. Et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur ce point, termina t'elle alors qu'Harry allait protester.

- Ok ! Si je n'ai pas le choix alors… fit Harry qui ne voulait pas la mettre en colère à peine arrivé.

* * *

Le soir venu Harry se dirigea donc vers le parc après avoir laissé à ses amis sa cape d'invisibilité, au cas où il leur enverrait le signal d'alerte qu'ils avaient convenus. Une fois arrivé au point du rendez-vous il ne trouva personne. Le lac était encore gelé malgré qu'on soit au mois de janvier. Harry sentit une main sur son épaule et en se retournant il découvrit le mystérieux inconnu.

- Toi ! s'exclama Harry à la fois surpris et légèrement énervé de cette surprise.


	19. Chapter 19

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créé._

**Chapitre 19 :**

- S'il te plaît écoute-moi avant de faire quoique se soit. Je ne te veux aucun mal, à toi ou tes amis d'ailleurs. Je te rappelle que je t'ai aidé quand tu t'es introduis chez moi avec tes amis.

- Tu as essayé de TUER DUMBLEDORE !

- Juste écoute moi je t'en pris! dit Drago.

Harry fut surprit de l'entendre prononcer ces mots et se tu instantanément ne sachant quoi répondre.

- J'ai des choses importante à te dire alors ne m'interromps pas. J'ai surpris une conversation entre Voldemort et mon père. J'ai appris qu'il cherchait un membre de ta famille qui apparemment serait encore en vie. Ne me demande pas de qui il s'agit ou de comment ils l'ont su, je n'en sais rien du tout. Mais en tout cas ils sont au courant. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Dumbledore était au courant et qu'il connaissait cette personne. Il est même possible qu'il l'est rencontré. Oh et avant de partir je te conseil de faire gaffe à la petite Weasley. Il en sait beaucoup sur vous deux, termina Drago avant de se retourner et de partir.

- Attends ! Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça. Qu'est-ce que sa t'apporte ? demanda Harry en refoulant pour le moment sa colère fasse à ces déclarations.

- Ce qui c'est passer avec Dumbledore c'était… une erreur. Je… J'aurais préféré que tout ce passe autrement, mais parfois on n'a pas vraiment le choix. J'essaye simplement de me racheter si tu préfère.

- Une erreur c'est ça. C'est-une erreur de tuer maintenant…

- Laisse tomber, souffla Drago avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

Harry n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir à nouveau pour l'empêcher de partir, et après tout pourquoi faire maintenant. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment-là c'était qu'une personne de sa famille était quelque part, vivante. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas simplement du bonheur qu'il ressentait, plutôt de la trahison et de la colère. Une colère profonde, parce que Dumbledore était au courant mais surtout parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Harry courut jusqu'au château et malgré l'heure tardive il se moquait qu'on puisse le voir. Tout ce qu'il désirait c'était parlé à ce vieux directeur qui lui avait caché, et lui cachait, encore tant de chose. Quand Ginny le vit arriver au loin elle devina tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils enlevèrent la cape d'invisibilité quand il fut près d'eux, mais Harry passa devant eux sans les regardés ou leur adressés la parole. Arrivé à la gargouille du bureau, il prononça le mot de passe avant de monter quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon. Il tambourina de toute ses forces à la porte de la directrice sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis, qui ne comprenaient pas encore tout ce qui était en train de ce passé. McGonagall apparut en robe de chambre devant la porte tout aussi énervé qu'on la sorte de son lit avant même qu'elle n'est put commencer sa nuit.

- Mr Potter ! Vous êtes complètement fou de frapper comme ça ! s'exclama la directrice en colère.

- Désolé madame, il faut que je parle au professeur Dumbledore tout de suite ! répondit Harry durement, ce qui surprit tout le monde.

- Faite-le entrer Minerva, dit la voix du tableau de l'ancien directeur.

Ils entrèrent tous dans le bureau à la suite de leur ami attendant de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit ! Il me reste de la famille et tout ce temps vous m'avez menti ! cria Harry hors de lui.

- Je vois que l'on t'a mis au courant. Comment l'as-tu su ?

- Ce n'est pas la question !

- Sirius et moi étions les seuls au courant de cette histoire.

- Malefoy me l'a dit !

- Je vois, et je suppose qu'il l'a apprit grâce à Voldemort... Ecoute nous avons gardé le secret pour le protéger de Voldemort.

- Qui est-il ?!

- …

- Répondez bon sang ! Maintenant que nous en sommes à ce point ça n'as plus d'importance. Imaginez si Voldemort le trouve avant nous !

- Il s'agit de ton frère jumeau, lâcha Dumbledore comme une bombe de façon impassible.

Harry resta interdit devant cette annonce. Il n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses oreilles. Il y aurait dû avoir des indices ou des zones trouble dans son passé si c'était vrai. Les photos ? Les récits de Sirius ? Tous ces souvenirs qu'il avait vu grâce à diverse personne ? Tout avait été fait en sorte de cachez l'existence de ce frère ?

- Mon... frère jumeau ? fit Harry comme pour s'en persuader lui-même.

- Oui. Tu sais que tes parents ont appris très rapidement que Voldemort voulais leur mort. Ils ont donc décidé très tôt, avant votre naissance, de faire croire qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul enfant pour pouvoir protéger ne serait-ce qu'un des deux. Ça à été un véritable déchirement pour ta mère Harry. Elle ne voulait pas que d'une certaine façon nous « choisissions » entre vous deux. Seul Sirius et moi le savions. Lorsque vous êtes nés, tu es arrivé le premier. Ta mère voulait tellement te voir que nous avons décidé qu'il serait préférable d'envoyer le deuxième enfant à l'étranger, dans une autre famille. Elle t'avait devant les yeux, elle n'aurait pas supporté de te voir partir. Lily n'as pas vu ton frère, elle en à beaucoup souffert mais elle savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. J'étais leur gardien du secret, c'était une promesse faite à tes parents Harry je ne pouvais pas te le révélé. C'était également trop dangereux pour ton frère. Après votre naissance le dernier né a donc était envoyé en France, dans une famille de moldu qui connaissait l'existence de la magie.

- Je...j'ai tellement de mal à assimiler tout ça, souffla Harry calmé mais bouleversé par la nouvelle. Est-il toujours en France ?

- Oui il étudie dans une école de sorcellerie française. Le directeur est-un ami à moi.

- Je suppose que vous allez m'interdire de le voir, fit Harry calmement en regardant droit dans les yeux du tableau.

- Non Harry. Si Voldemort est au courant je pense qu'il serait préférable de le faire venir ici pour plus de sécurité. J'arrangerai une rencontre. Tu partiras demain matin et tu peux emmener une personne avec toi si tu le veux, trop de monde attirerait l'attention, dit Dumbledore toujours impassible comme une pierre.

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et une main posée sur son épaule elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Harry étonné.

- Oui certaine, lui répondit-elle souriante.

- Bien alors j'emmène Hermione avec moi si ça ne pose pas de problème et si elle est d'accord bien sûr.

Toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce parurent surprises, surtout la principale intéressée.

- Pourquoi moi ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas prendre trop de risque en transplanant et je pense que tu lui seras plus utile que Ron et ses blagues à deux balles.

- Eh ! s'exclama Ron mécontent de ne pas être du voyage.

- D'accord va pour la France, je t'accompagne !

* * *

Le lendemain matin nos deux amis étaient fins près à partir. Tout le monde se trouvait à la grille de l'école pour leur dire un dernier au revoir avant leur départ.

- Tu fais attention à toi, dit Ginny à Harry en le serrant contre elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Et toi aussi fait attention. Pas de folie d'accord ? fit Harry moqueur en souriant.

- Bon si tu insistes, je promets d'être sage.

Il l'embrassa brièvement une dernière fois alors qu'Hermione faisait de même avec Ron. Ils disparurent ensuite dans un petit pop ! Ils réapparurent dans un grand jardin fleuris. Le temps était… juste différent, comme s'il s'agissait d'un autre ciel que celui d'Angleterre. Il faisait simplement plus clair d'après Hermione quand Harry lui en fit la remarque.

- C'est ici tu crois? demanda Hermione en regardant les magnifiques fleurs qui composaient le jardin.

- Oui c'est ici jeune gens, dit une voix rocailleuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme, les vieux réflexes ne les quittant pas. Etre attaqué par surprise était une de leur habitude après tout.

- Oh, bonjour Monsieur, répondit Hermione la première.

- Bonjour. Je suppose que vous êtes Monsieur Martin, le directeur? demanda Harry.

- En effet, vous supposez bien. Je suis content que vous soyez bien arrivé, et en un seul morceau qui plus est.

Il fit un geste de la main en se retournant et une grande bâtisse apparut aux yeux des deux adolescents. C'était loin d'être comme Poudlard. L'école était sans doute plus moderne car plus récente et au lieu d'être un château français comme si était attendu Hermione. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un bâtiment ressemblant à un de ces nombreux domaines typiquement français.

- Venez suivez-moi, fit le directeur, interrompant la contemplation d'Hermione.

- Comment s'appelle t-il ? demanda Harry pour briser le silence qui s'était installé durant le trajet.

- William. William Potter, répondit le directeur. Pour vous répondre Miss Granger, dit-il avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de poser sa question, oui il a gardé son véritable nom et non les autres ne peuvent pas le révélé. Tout ce qu'ils diront à son sujet finira avec Colson au lieu de Potter. Donc oui il sait qui il est, et ça a été dur de le garder patient jusqu'ici. Grâce à un sort nous avons masqué son apparence pour les personnes mal intentionnées, et de toute façon personne ici n'irait dire quoique ce soit à son sujet. Le sort lui permet de se voir tel qu'il est vraiment tout-en cachant son visage à toute personne ayant des intentions qui ne sont pas clair à son sujet. Personne ne peut révéler des informations à son sujet, le sortilège les soumet au silence tant qu'il ne sera pas lever. C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a effectué cet enchantement alors c'est un peu complexe à expliquer et à définir aussi.

- On voit à peu près en quoi ça consiste. C'est très ingénieux en tout cas, dit Hermione complètement accroché aux lèvres du directeur qui lui racontait maintenant l'histoire de l'école.

Harry lui était très loin de tout cela, trop préoccupé qu'il était par la rencontre qui allait suivre. Mais le jeune homme fut sortit de ses pensés quand ils arrivèrent devant une porte semblable à celle de la grande salle. On pouvait entendre de nombreuse voix s'élevé de derrière celle-ci, et tout semblait aller pour le mieux pour ces personnes. Puis le directeur ouvrit la seule barrière qui les séparait désormais de la vérité. La salle était immense et des tables rondes d'environ 25 personnes étaient disposées un peu partout dans la pièce. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux et les voix s'estompèrent pour laisser place à un flot de murmure que ni Harry, ni Hermione ne pu comprendre (NDLA : tout ce qui se trouve entre guillemets « » et en _italique_ sera considéré comme étant du Français pour nos héros) **: **_**« Ce sont des Anglais/ On dit qu'ils viennent de Londres pour voir William/ Regardez il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à William... ».**_

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table rectangulaire des professeurs sous les yeux de tous les élèves présents dans la pièce.

_**« - William n'est pas là ? » **_demanda le directeur à un jeune professeur aux lunettes bizarres.

_**« - Il est dans votre bureau. Il vous attend »**_, répondit le professeur.

Mr Martin se tourna vers eux. Il perçut le regard inquiet d'Harry qui regardait autour de lui comme perdu par tout ce qu'il entendait et qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas le français, ce n'est pas très grave. William parle couramment l'anglais et le français.

- Il n'est pas ici ?demanda Harry.

- Non il est dans mon bureau, il nous attend.

Vu les têtes que tiraient que tiraient les élèves français on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il ne parlait pas vraiment bien l'anglais. Autant Hermione et Harry ne les comprenaient pas mais l'inverse était vrai aussi.

- Suivez-moi, fit le directeur en ressortant de la salle.

Ils le suivirent donc et les discussions reprirent de plus belle après leur départ, une fois les portes refermées. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, les portes défilaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de déambuler dans les couloirs depuis des heures. Puis le directeur s'arrêta devant une porte à la couleur éclatant. Rouge vif elle ressortait sur les murs d'un blanc immaculé.

- C'est ici. Je ne vais pas entrer avec vous, je pense qu'il est préférable de vous laissez vous rencontrez, seul. Nous nous verrons ce soir, passez une bonne journée. Et le professeur McGonagall m'a aussi charger de vous dire que c'était d'accord si vous souhaitiez restez cette nuit et demain également. Voilà je vous laisse.

Le directeur fit demi tour et disparu dans un couloir un peu plus loin. Harry avait pensé qu'il serait avec eux. Qu'il permettrait au moins de lancer la conversation.

- Tu es prêt ? demanda Hermione.

Harry répondit positivement d'un hochement de tête. Mais au fond il ne l'était pas vraiment. Comment être prêt à ce genre de rencontre ?

- Si tu veux je vous laisse seuls. Je t'attends et on ce verra tout à l'heure, je trouverais bien quelque chose à f…

- Non reste, la coupa Harry précipitamment en lui prenant la main. Je préfère que tu sois là. Imagine si je ne sais pas quoi dire, ou je ne sais pas moi… je… je préfère que tu sois avec moi.

- C'est comme tu veux Harry.

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur la porte, avant de fuir définitivement, et la poussa lentement. La pièce était plutôt grande, plus que le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Les murs étaient tapissés avec des motifs étranges, Harry aurait dit qu'il s'agissait de runes mais il aurait fallu qu'Hermione confirme cette hypothèse. Et il était là, dos à lui, assit sur une chaise près d'une table de réunion. Le bruit de la porte lui apprit qu'ils étaient arrivés et le fit se retourner sur le champ. Les deux frères se regardèrent longtemps l'un et l'autre. Leur seule différence : la cicatrice que portait Harry sur son front.


	20. Chapter 20

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créé._

_NDLA: Avant de commencer, merci à ma nouvelle correctrice ballerine91 qui très généreusement à proposer de corriger mes chapitres. Apparemment c'est-une catastrophe donc j'espère que personne n'a fait de dépression par ma faute mdr ^^. Donc les précédents chapitres vont-être corrigé au fur et à mesure, mais en priorité ce sont les nouveaux qui sont corrigés pour que vous les ayez le plus rapidement possible. Voilà bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 20 : **

Harry resta interdit toujours surpris de se retrouver en face de son frère, sa dernière famille encore en vie. C'était comme de se voir dans un miroir, ou plutôt de voir une personne qui aurait pu être soi si la vie avait été différente de simplement quelques secondes. S'il était né le deuxième, aujourd'hui il serait de l'autre côté de cette pièce.

- Salut moi c'est William, l'interrompis celui-ci avec un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

- Euh... Harry, Harry Potter, répondit-il en serrant chaleureusement sa main tendue.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, puis William laissa échapper un petit rire auquel Harry répondit en comprenant lui aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout besoin d'être aussi solennelle l'un envers l'autre. William le serra finalement maladroitement dans ses bras.

- On ne va pas être aussi solennelle alors que nous sommes frère, s'exclama William.

- C'est vrai, ajouta Harry. C'est juste que c'est tellement étrange de se retrouver là, tous les deux, après tout ce temps.

- Je sais crois-moi. Ça fait longtemps que j'attends et ce n'était pas simple tout le temps.

William remarqua ensuite la présence d'Hermione juste derrière son frère.

- Nous n'avons pas été présentés... Je me trompe ? demanda t'il en se tournant entièrement vers Hermione.

La jeune fille était restée plantée sur place sans rien dire, ce qui n'est déjà pas courant chez elle à la base. C'était la réplique exacte d'Harry, normal se dit-elle, mais en même temps il avait l'air si différent. Il dégageait l'un et l'autre quelque chose de totalement… pas opposé mais presque. Et Hermione ne sortit de sa torpeur qu'en l'entendant s'adresser à elle.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, répondit-elle alors qu'il lui faisait la bise à son plus grand étonnement.

- Enchanté de vous connaître.

- De même, répondit la jeune femme ne voulant pas se laisser impressionner par la ressemblance et par cette étrange sensation de différence en même temps.

Hermione pensa immédiatement que son petit accent français ferait fondre n'importe quelle fille de Poudlard.

- Moi aussi, et je suis surtout ravie de savoir qu'il reste de la famille à Harry, dit-elle en tendant une main à son ami avec un sourire.

- Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda William en les regardant tour à tour.

- Hermione et moi ?! Non ! Enfin je ne veux pas dire que… mais… je… c'est ma meilleure amie, finit par répondre Harry ne sachant pas comment ce sortir de cette situation sous le regard au début circonspect de la jeune femme puis amusé par ses bredouillements.

- Alors tu n'as pas trouvé la chaussure à ton pied petit frère, dit-il en rigolant et en insistant bien sur le « _petit frère_ ».

- Je ne suis pas célibataire, loin de là. Et je suis né avant toi je te signal, ce qui fait de moi ton « _grand frère_», dit Harry en rigolant.

- Ouais bon d'accord, j'ai tenté le coup, mais l'aîné à toujours raison hein ! En tout cas je suis pressé de rencontrer l'heureuse élue! Ça vous dis d'aller faire un tour ? On ne va pas rester dans ce bureau toute la journée !

- Il y a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de chose à voir ici non ? Les jardins sont magnifiques, et il me semble que l'on est passé devant la bibliothèque en venant. Elle avait l'air vraiment bien ! S'excita Hermione à l'idée de faire un petit tour du propriétaire un peu plus poussé que ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à présent.

Harry de son côté était pressé de faire plus ample connaissance avec son frère. Ils discutèrent un très long moment, interrompu parfois par les questions d'Hermione sur tel ou tel chose, ce qui faisait parfois rire William devant tant d'impatience à vouloir _savoir_. Les deux frères discutèrent de leur vie, leurs amis et pour William de sa famille d'adoption. Ils eurent bien vite cette sensation de se connaître depuis de nombreuses années mais Harry redoutait principalement le dîner avec tout le monde, William les ayant épargnés le midi en mangeant avec eux dans un coin tranquille. Ses connaissances en français se limitant à « _**Bonjour, Au revoir et Merci**_ » ce ne serait sans doute pas son moment préféré de leur séjour. Malgré tout il était ravi de bien s'entendre avec son frère, ça aurait pu être beaucoup plus compliqué vu les circonstances.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. Je traduirais si jamais il y a besoin, lui dit William pour le rassurer en voyant son anxiété.

- Je pourrais aider aussi, je parle un peu le français. A force d'entendre Fleur parler ça m'a donné envie d'apprendre alors je m'y suis un peu mise pendant mes temps libre. Elle m'a appris quelques notions et conseillé de très bons livres, dit à son tour Hermione.

- Tout te donne envie d'apprendre de toute façon, s'exclama Harry en rigolant alors qu'elle lui faisait une tape derrière la tête et de grands yeux mécontent.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda son frère qui semblait à la fois intrigué et envieux d'en savoir un peu plus sur Hermione par la même occasion.

- C'est vrai que tu ne le sais pas toi mais Hermione est la meilleure élève de tout Poudlard depuis des décennies. Elle sait tout et on n'aime bien l'embêter avec ça de temps en temps, répondit Harry en rigolant à nouveau.

- Eh Harry ne t'as pas dit qu'il va se marier ! ajouta Hermione pour se venger avec un regard en coin mesquin.

- Ah bon ! s'exclama William en regardant son jumeau curieusement. Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé tout à l'heure?

- Je ne pensais pas que sa t'intéresserais, murmura Harry confus.

- Tu rigoles ! Ce n'est pas le genre de nouvelle qui laisse indifférent, surtout à notre âge. Je suis pressé de la rencontrer, voir quel genre de femme a réussi à te mettre le grappin dessus ! Vous faites vraiment la paire tout les deux, le tombeur de ces dames et la meilleure élève de l'école.

- Il exagère toujours, murmura Hermione en rougissant une nouvelle fois face au compliment.

- Je ne pense pas, répondit William sur un ton sérieux qui coupa court à toute autre intervention.

Arrivés dans la salle qu'ils appelaient apparemment « _**réfectoire**_ », Harry et Hermione s'assirent à la table que leur indiqua William, la table de sa classe il semblerait. Toutes les personnes avaient l'air gentil au premier abord selon Harry, mais il n'aurait pu en être certain vu qu'il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qui se disait autour de lui.

- Hermione tu n'aurais pas un sort ou je ne sais quoi pour que je puisse comprendre ? demanda Harry désespéré.

- Non désolée je n'en connais pas sinon crois-moi bien que je l'aurais fait.

- « _**Alors comme ça tu es le frère de William ?**_ », lui demanda une fille qui semblait être une bonne amie de son frère.

Harry regarda Hermione le regard suppliant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait l'aider. Après une petite traduction et trois ou quatre mots échangés dans un français bancal, ils quittèrent enfin la salle et William leur montra l'endroit où ils allaient dormir.

Alors qu'ils se couchaient l'un et l'autre, Harry pensa à Ginny. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient séparés que depuis une journée elle lui manquait terriblement. Il s'était habitué à la voir tous les jours, et ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien le rendait terriblement nerveux.

- Tu penses à Ginny, hein ? demanda Hermione qui se trouvait dans le lit à côté du sien.

- Oui bien sûr. Tout comme toi tu dois penser à Ron je suppose? C'est normal, non ?

- ...

- Hermione ?

- J'ai du mal à me l'avouer mais je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois à lui aujourd'hui, avoua t'elle tristement. Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte. Je veux dire… toi tu penses à Ginny quand il t'arrive un truc. Je sais que tu pense à elle, que tu pense à ce que tu va lui dire et à ce qu'elle dirait si elle était là. Mais, je ne pense tout simplement pas à lui, je l'ai complètement sortit de mes pensées aujourd'hui.

- Tu ne l'aime plus ? demanda Harry en se relevant la tête dans une main pour voir son amie dans la pénombre.

- Si bien sûr, mais je crois que je ne l'aime tout simplement pas comme je le devrais tu vois. Comme lui il m'aime, ou que je suppose qu'il m'aime. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour se rendre compte que je le vois plus comme un frère que comme un petit ami, mais je m'en suis aperçu à table tout à l'heure en réfléchissant à tout ça. Ce que tu vis avec Ginny, je ne me l'imagine pas avec Ron. Quand je suis près de lui je n'ai pas du mal à respirer, mon cœur ne s'emballe pas comme ce que Ginny m'avait racontée. Enfin tu vois quoi, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'avais imaginé mon grand amour, termina Hermione honteuse.

- ...

- Harry ? Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

- Non ce n'est pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais tu devras lui dire la vérité. Quand vous vous êtes mis ensemble j'avais peur que notre amitié vole en éclat si jamais vous en veniez à vous séparez. Ou comme dans le cas présent si l'un des deux se rendait compte que ce n'était qu'une véritable amitié et non de l'amour. Et maintenant je me dis que ce que je redoutais au fond de moi est en train d'arriver.

- Ecoute ne t'en fait pas à ce propos, répondit Hermione. Je réglerais ça au mieux, juste laisse moi le temps.

- Je resterais en dehors de ça. Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla très tôt. En l'absence de Ginny à ses côtés il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit. Il regarda Hermione qui dormait paisiblement, sûrement soulagée de s'être confiée à lui la veille et de ne plus porter le poids de sa culpabilité envers Ron et envers leur amitié à tous les trois. Ils passèrent ensuite cette nouvelle journée avec William à se raconter les vieilles histoires sur les sept dernières années du trio à Poudlard, ne lui épargnant aucun détail sur Quirell, les détraqueurs, la coupe de feu et autre renaissance de Voldemort. Ils préparèrent ensuite leurs affaires pour le départ, William ayant accepté lui aussi de partir avec eux pour l'Angleterre. Après un dernier dîner dans ce qui serait son ancienne école, Le jeune homme fit ses aux revoir à tous ses amis, qui très ému lui firent promettre d'écrire régulièrement.

C'est donc avec une grande émotion qu'ils transplanèrent en direction de Poudlard. Quand ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du château, William fut très impressionné par l'immensité de la bâtisse. Bien sûr Hermione lui avait déjà tout dit sur Poudlard, mais le voir de ses propres yeux lui fit une drôle de sensation. Harry poussa les portes du hall de Poudlard espérant qu'il n'y aurait aucun élève retardataire dans les couloirs pour surprendre leur arrivée. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le grand hall sous le sifflement d'appréciation de son jumeau.

- Harry ! s'écria Ginny en sautant des marches du grand escalier où elle était assise pour les attendre.

La jeune femme sauta dans ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Une fois qu'il l'eu reposée à terre, elle prit sa tête entre ses deux mains pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures et l'embrasser une fois son inspection terminée. Un baiser passionné qui gêna beaucoup Ron juste derrière eux.

- Tu m'as manquée pendant ces deux jours, lui souffla Harry le front posé contre le sien.

- Toi aussi. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière tellement c'était étrange de ne pas être à tes côtés.

Ron s'avança à son tour vers Hermione et l'embrassa plus discrètement que sa sœur ne l'avait fait avec son meilleur ami.

- C'était bien ? demanda t-il à sa petite amie.

- Oui, intéressant, répondit-t-elle gênée en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil.

Puis Ron s'intéressa à William. Il lui serra la main en lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Ron Weasley.

- William, répondit celui-ci.

- Salut, moi c'est Ginny, dit-elle en lui faisant la bise. Je suis contente de te rencontrer.

- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi timide en France quand tu m'as dit que t'étais pressé de la voir ! s'exclama Harry en riant.

- Harry ! Arrête il ne connaît personne c'est normal, le défendit Hermione.

- Laisse Hermione. Il ne faisait pas autant le fier à table quand il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'on lui racontait, répondit William en haussant un sourcil dans la direction de son frère.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Bref il faut aller voir McGonagall, venez, dit Harry pour couper court à cette conversation qu'il ne gagnerait sans doute pas.

Ginny secoua la tête amusée en se disant qu'elle ferait cracher chaque détail de ce voyage à Harry plus tard. Ils se dirigèrent donc tous vers le bureau de la directrice, suivant le jeune homme et discutant chacun de leur côté. Ron et Hermione se trouvaient en retrait légèrement derrière les autres, et la conversation n'avait en rien l'air d'être plaisante pour les deux adolescents.

- Il faut que je te parle Ron, fit Hermione anxieuse en se triturant les mains.

- Oui de quoi ? demanda Ron surpris par le ton sa voix.

- Quand j'étais en France, et même un peu avant d'ailleurs, j'ai... comment dire, réalisée que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi...enfin que ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour. Je t'aime tu le sais, ajouta t'elle précipitamment, mais plus comme un frère, tu vois?

- …

- Je suis vraiment désolée Ron, finit Hermione en baissant la tête devant son silence. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Ron s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, et pendant un instant il n'y eu qu'un silence légèrement gênant. Il prit ensuite son menton entre ses doigts afin de lui relever la tête vers lui.

- Je m'en suis rendu compte tu sais. Je ne t'en veux pas c'est juste que moi non plus je ne m'étais pas imaginé que ça finirait de cette manière. Tu penses que nous pouvons rester amis quand même ?

Ron paressait un peu bouleversé malgré le fait qu'il le prenne relativement bien, au grand étonnement d'Hermione. Il l'a prit dans ses bras laissant les autres les distancer.

- Pourquoi ils se sont arrêté ces deux-là ? demanda Ginny en se retournant pour les attendre après s'être aperçue de leur absence.

- Elle lui a sûrement dit, répondit doucement Harry un peu triste pour son ami.

- De quoi ? demanda sa petite amie.

- Quand on était en France, et même avant d'après ce que j'ai compris, Hermione m'a avouée que ses sentiments pour Ron n'allait pas au delà de l'amitié. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais je l'ai convaincue de lui en parler le plus rapidement possible. J'espère que ça ira.

- C'est...vrai ? demanda Ginny surprise. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé. C'est vrai en n'y pensant qu'elle m'a posée beaucoup de question sur nous deux mais je ne me doutais pas que… qu'elle envisageait de rompre avec Ron.

- Si. J'étais aussi surpris que toi quand elle m'en a parlé l'autre soir, mais que veux-tu qu'on y fasse, c'est comme ça.

- Et tu crois qu'Hermione à quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? demanda William soudain intéressé par la conversation.

- Oh tu a l'air intéressé toi dit donc, fit Ginny en rigolant suivi de près par Harry.

- Bah quoi c'est une amie. Je voulais juste savoir, pour être au courant tu vois, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

- Bon montons avant que McGonagall ne pique une crise à cause de l'heure tardive ! s'exclama Harry alors qu'ils étaient devant la gargouille.

- Héritage Harry, cria Hermione de loin alors qu'ils les rejoignaient.

- Quoi ?

- C'est le mot de passe gros bêta, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Ah euh d'accord. Héritage, dit Harry en direction de la statue.


	21. Chapter 21

_disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , exceptés ceux que j'ai créés._

**Chapitre 21 :**

Le professeur McGonagall leur ouvrit rapidement la porte et cette fois-ci ils ne la sortirent pas du lit. Elle les attendait depuis un petit bout de temps, s'attendant à ce qu'ils rentrent beaucoup plus tôt de ce séjour improvisé. Harry fit rapidement les présentations avant que le professeur Dumbledore ne se montre.

- Bonjour William cela faisait un moment que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Depuis ta naissance en fait, fit Dumbledore en rigolant.

- Bon...Bonjour Monsieur, répondit celui-ci intimidé malgré qu'il ne s'agisse que du portrait de l'ancien directeur.

- William, commença la directrice, dès le déjeuner demain matin vous serez répartit dans l'une des quatre maisons. Pour ce soir, Monsieur Potter vous accueillera dans ses appartements.

- Bien madame la directrice.

Après quelques autres conseils avisés du professeur McGonagall aux deux frères, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie quand celle-ci les interpella à nouveau.

- Monsieur Potter ! Enfin Harry, fit la directrice en voyant les deux adolescents se retourner dans sa direction.

Les autres laissèrent le professeur McGonagall et Harry seuls dans la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau et le regarda quelques secondes avant de commencer.

- Au sujet de votre demande, celle que vous avez faite avant de partir…

- Que je voulais abandonner le poste de professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Oui celle-ci. Le professeur Lupin a accepté de reprendre vos classes et j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour assurer les cours les jours de pleine lune. Vous êtes malgré tout autoriser à garder vos appartements au vue de votre poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et principalement pour votre propre sécurité également.

- Merci beaucoup professeur, répondit Harry heureux que sa demande ait pu être traitée aussi rapidement.

- Es-tu certain de vouloir faire ça Harry ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore depuis son tableau. Je pensais qu'enseigner te plairait, ou en tout cas que commencer à enseigner te ferais envie…

- J'aime beaucoup ça ne vous m'éprenez pas. Seulement, avec tout ce qui se passe, les ASPIC, Voldemort, ce nouveau frère… Je préfère me concentrer sur ça.

- Très bien c'est votre choix.

- Au revoir professeur Dumbledore, professeur McGonagall, dit Harry en se dirigeant à son tour vers la sortie pour rejoindre ses camarades.

Il alla donc retrouver Ginny et William qui l'attendaient encore dans le couloir en face de la gargouille.

- Elle te voulait quoi ? demanda Ginny pendant qu'ils rentraient tous les trois jusqu'aux appartements des deux adolescents.

- J'ai abandonné mon poste de professeur, avoua Harry.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? demanda William à son tour.

- Je veux uniquement me consacrer à Voldemort. Et à vous deux, enfin vous trois, répondit Harry en regardant Ginny et en posant une main sur le ventre de sa petite amie.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras et William posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne me feras plus cours. C'est dommage j'aimais bien, fit Ginny dans un murmure. Et McGonagall te laisse l'appartement ? demanda t'elle tout à coup ne voulant pas être séparer d'Harry en retournant au dortoir.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en rigolant.

Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau et pénétrèrent dans la pièce principale sous les yeux ébahis de William qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel dans son école en France.

_**- « C'est magnifique »,**_ dit William rêveusement sans faire attention à la langue qu'il utilisait.

- De quoi ? demanda Ginny qui malgré les tentatives désespérées de Fleur n'avait jamais pu intégrer le français.

- Oh désoler. J'ai du mal à m'y faire, parler en anglais je veux dire. Je disais que c'est magnifique ici, répondit William.

- Oui c'est vrai. Il faudra que tu m'apprennes le français un de ces jours ! Ma belle-sœur est Française mais franchement elle ne donne pas envie d'apprendre, dit-elle en faisant la moue sous les rires de son petit ami. Et puis à Harry aussi ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, fit Ginny en le regardant avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry arrêta de rire d'un coup et lui répondit par une petite grimace très immature.

- McGonagall m'a dit qu'on avait fait rajouter un lit pour toi William, fit remarquer Harry. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu viens nous voir ok ?

- D'accord pas de problème, merci.

Harry et Ginny allèrent dans leur chambre pour laisser le « nouveau » Potter se reposer et s'installer tranquillement.

- Il est vraiment comme toi ! s'exclama Ginny une fois la porte de la chambre refermée derrière eux. Mais en plus intellectuel, ajouta t'elle en plaisantant.

- Insinue-tu que je ne suis pas intelligent ? fit Harry en l'attirant à lui par la taille.

- Non je n'oserai jamais. En plus tu sais faire beaucoup de choses, que je suis sûre, il ignore, réussit à articuler Ginny alors qu'Harry l'embrassait dans le cou.

- On peut vérifier, répondit Harry.

Il enleva doucement son t-shirt tout en continuant de l'embrasser par intermittence. Il finit par la soulever et l'allonger sur le lit où la nuit fut assez courte. Harry sentit que le manque laisser par l'absence de Ginny ces deux derniers jours s'était envolé depuis qu'il était de retour. Elle lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru après tout.

Le lendemain matin Harry fut réveillé par un hibou noir qui cognait à la fenêtre de la chambre. Il était 5h00 du matin et il n'était pas trop d'humeur à se lever. Mais au vue de l'insistance de l'animal le jeune homme finit par aller ouvrir la fenêtre. Il fallait éviter qu'il réveille Ginny, auquel cas la journée risquait d'être longue pour certains d'entre eux. Après avoir déroulé le parchemin sous le regard du hibou très calme, il lut le message.

_Potter rendez-vous dans le parc comme la dernière fois, seul._

_M._

Harry brûla la lettre et soupira. Malefoy l'avait aidé, c'est vrai, mais le revoir ne l'enchantait guère. Il s'habilla donc discrètement et pris soin de ne pas réveiller son frère en passant par le portrait de l'appartement. En arrivant dans le parc il aperçut au loin son ennemi de toujours.

- Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Harry sans trahir la moindre émotion dans sa voix.

- Même pas un bonjour, très bien. Ecoute je n'ai nulle part où aller. Ce qui s'est passé avec Dumbledore l'année dernière c'était… je n'ai pas pu le faire et depuis c'est encore plus l'enfer là-bas.

- Ce n'est pas mon problème, et puis ton maître doit bien te loger, répondit froidement Harry.

- Je me suis enfuit il y a deux jours. Il voulait me mettre la marque… Et j'ai refusé, ajouta Drago devant la question muette d'Harry.

- Tu...n'es plus avec eux ? demanda Harry surprit par ces confessions.

Drago releva ses deux manches et Harry put constater qu'il n'y avait aucune marque à part de nombreuses cicatrices et hématomes, signe de différentes tortures.

- Qui me dit que tu ne mens pas ? Tu aurais pu cacher la marque grâce à un sort ou être là en infiltré.

- Si j'étais avec Voldemort je n'aurai en aucune façon accepté de revenir et il sait que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée vu mes précédentes actions ici. Et s'il voulait t'espionner il l'aurait fait depuis le début de l'année pas seulement maintenant, avec moi qui plus est.

- Avec tout ce que tu nous as fait, tu as quand même voulu ou plutôt envisager de tuer Dumbledore, fit Harry en canalisant sa colère. Et même si tu m'as aidé à trouver mon frère, j'aurais du mal à te faire confiance.

- Je comprends tu sais... Mais s'il te plaît, aide-moi, dit Drago difficilement en espérant ne jamais devoir dire ces mots, ne jamais avoir à supplier son ennemi depuis maintenant 7 ans. Cette forêt me donne vraiment la chair de poule.

Harry hésita longuement, il passa quelques secondes à étudier la mine de Drago, ses vêtements complètements usés – ce qui était loin d'être dans ses habitudes- et ses mains qu'il triturait l'une avec l'autre.

- D'accord, suis-moi avant que je ne le regrette et que je ne change d'avis. Les élèves vont commencer à se lever pour les plus matinaux.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Un peu plus de 6h00 maintenant. Viens.

Après avoir emmené Malefoy dans la salle sur demande et discuté un peu avec lui sur ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire par la suite, il repartit dans sa chambre pour mettre son uniforme.

- Tu étais où ? demanda Ginny quand il entra dans la chambre. Je me suis inquiétée en ne te trouvant nulle part.

- Désolé j'ai oublié de te laisser un mot avant de partir. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pour l'instant mais fais-moi confiance tu le sauras bientôt.

- Que de mystère ce matin, le taquina t'elle tout de même curieuse. Il nous reste une heure, tu veux faire quoi ?

- J'ai très envie de t'embrasser là tout de suite, et après on pourra aller petit-déjeuner. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, ne te retiens pas, je ne dirais pas non, répondit sa petite amie en souriant.

Quand ils se rendirent dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall leur annonça qu'un sort avait été lancé sur tout le château, de manière à ce qu'aucun élève ne révèle le fait que William soit à Poudlard. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent avec Ron, Hermione et William tout le monde avait déjà commencé à parler de l'arrivée de ce nouvel élève qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry Potter. Les suppositions les plus folles couraient « Il était une doublure pour protéger Harry » « Il était son sosie » et quelques uns avaient la bonne réponse ou s'en approchaient. Mais personne ne confirma leurs hypothèses avant que la directrice ne se lève pour prendre la parole.

- Chers élèves, comme vous l'avez sûrement déjà remarqué, un nouvel élève est arrivé parmi nous. Il arrive de France et va passer le reste de l'année avec nous en 7ème année. Le choixpeau va donc répartir Monsieur Potter dans une des quatre maisons d'une minute à l'autre.

A l'entente du nom de Potter les murmures redoublèrent dans la pièce. Rusard apparut alors avec le vieux chapeau et le déposa sur le mythique tabouret utilisé lors de la répartition des 1ères années.

William se leva donc timidement sous les regards de toute l'assistance, et le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête. Harry était sûrement aussi stressé que son frère. Il voulait vraiment partager plus de temps avec lui, et être dans la même maison était le meilleur moyen d'y arriver.

- Hmmm... Tu as de grandes possibilités intellectuelles… Serdaigle serait sûrement heureux d'avoir un si bon élève. Mais je vois que tu désires connaître ton frère et ton courage ferait de toi un bon Gryffondor également... GRYFFONDOR, cria le choixpeau au bout d'un moment de réflexion.

La table des Gryffondor hurla de joie et applaudit aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Un autre Potter à la maison était toujours le bienvenu du côté Gryffondor. William vint donc s'asseoir aux côtés de Ron et Hermione.

- Alors vous deux ? demanda Harry à l'attention de Ron et Hermione sans une once de tact.

Ginny lui fit un coup de pied sous la table pour le lui signifier, tout en sachant très bien qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

- Aïe ! Quoi ?! S'exclama celui-ci.

La jeune fille le regarda avec de grands yeux et en faisant non de la tête, lui montrant bien que ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont il fallait aborder le sujet à table et encore moins aussi rapidement après que ce soit survenu.

- On...on n'est plus ensemble, coupa Hermione pour éviter une quelconque embrouille de si bon matin.

- D'accord, répondit simplement Harry en se massant le tibia sous la table sous le regard amusé de son frère.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi ils contactèrent Luna pour mettre au point une petite visite de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Il fallait absolument avancer dans la quête des Horcruxes et découvrir des informations sur le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle était une priorité pour l'instant. Quand ils entrèrent avec Luna ils eurent la chance de trouver la pièce presque vide en dehors de quelques élèves se trouvant dans leur dortoir.

- Bon chacun prend un coin et fouille, fit Harry en examinant tout autour de lui.

- Ok, répondirent les autres en se dirigeant dans les coins les plus improbables de la pièce.

Ils finirent après deux heures de recherche par s'effondrer sur les canapés bleus disposés en « U » un peu partout dans ce grand hall où certains murs étaient recouverts de livres divers. Ce qui avait beaucoup intéressé Hermione d'ailleurs, qui s'était longuement plain que la salle commune de Gryffondor n'en soit pas fournis elle aussi comme elle l'aimerait.

- On ne le trouvera jamais, souffla Ginny démotivée. Rowena Serdaigle était bien trop intelligente pour nous pauvres petits élèves que nous sommes. Je suis complètement déchargée tiens. Je crois que je vais me reposer pendant que vous réfléchissez à une solution, dit-elle en mettant une main sur son ventre.

- Repose toi on va continuer de chercher... répondit Harry. Après une petite pause aussi, ajouta t-il devant les regards noir de ses amis.

- De toute façon on n'a Hermione et William ! A eux deux ils devraient pouvoir découvrir où est l'horcruxe, s'exclama Ron qui avait entendu parler des capacités de William dans son ancienne école.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, Hermione un coup de pied et sa sœur une tape derrière la tête. En effet ils avaient tout dit à William au sujet des horcruxes mais pas à Luna.

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux pas savoir, fit Luna aucunement intéressée. Je vous aide et on n'en parle plus.

- Merci Luna, répondit Harry soulagé qu'elle ne pose aucune question.

Soudain Hermione poussa un petit cri et mit une main devant sa bouche.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'écria Harry en se levant d'un coup du canapé sur lequel il était assis.

Le regard de son amie était bloqué sur la statue représentant le buste de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle le regardait bizarrement depuis un petit moment déjà et son regard se fit de plus en plus effaré. William regarda plus attentivement en cherchant ce qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état et ouvrit de grands yeux à son tour. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que… chuchota William.

- Si. Tu penses à ce que je pense ? demanda Hermione.

- Je crois que oui, répondit le jeune homme.

- Mais à quoi vous pensez bon sang ! s'exclama Harry énervé d'être mis de côté mais surtout de ne pas comprendre de quoi il était question.

- Regardez le diadème sur la statue, dit Hermione.

- Bah quoi, c'est une statue, avec du ciment et tout ce qu'il faut quoi! s'exclama Ron.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que les motifs et le « design » sont extrêmement bien faits et minutieux, trop minutieux, dit William à son tour.

- Et alors ? Les sorciers qui font ces sculptures peuvent tout à fait faire ce genre de chose, dit Ginny.

- D'après la date inscrite en dessous à cette époque les sorciers faisaient appelle aux gobelins pour ce genre de statue... commença Hermione.

- Et d'après ce qu'on apprend en histoire de la magie, les gobelins étaient incapables de faire ce genre de travail. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils se sont perfectionnés, finit William

- Attends que je comprenne bien vous pensez que le diadème pourrait se trouver sous le faux, et ce serait Rowena Serdaigle elle-même qui aurait fait ce buste. Et Jedusor à l'époque l'aurait su et serait venu ici pour en faire un horcruxe. Et vous pensez vraiment qu'il l'aurait laissé comme ça, à la vue de tous ?! dit Harry en essayant de mettre tant bien que mal de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- C'est ça ! S'exclamèrent Hermione et William en même temps.

- Vous ne pouvez pas détruire le buste ! Tout le monde va s'en apercevoir, dit Luna à son tour.

- Elle a raison, ajouta Ginny. On pourrait peut-être essayer de décoller avec un sort le diadème et reproduire ensuite un double pour le remettre et faire croire que rien n'a bougé. Et avec un peu de chance ce sera vraiment le diadème.

- Aller on fait ça! s'exclama Harry heureux en embrassant rapidement Ginny du bout des lèvres. J'ai envie de me débarrasser d'un peu de magie noir aujourd'hui !

Après avoir utilisé les talents combinés d'Hermione et William ; Harry tenait enfin dans ses mains le bout de la statue. Le ciment, ou quelque soit la matière magique qui le recouvrait, s'effrita entre ses doigts et l'horcruxe en question se retrouva enfin en sa possession. Ils remercièrent maintes et maintes fois Luna, puis regagnèrent tous ensemble l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny pour être au calme.

- Tu sais comment détruire ces trucs là ? demanda William à son frère inquiet de ce que cet objet pouvait provoquer.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Harry.

Il décida de détruire l'horcruxe seul, à part des autres pour pouvoir se concentrer correctement. Il entra donc seul dans sa chambre. Harry fixa l'objet quelques minutes avant de se décider à le détruire. Quand l'horcruxe se brisa enfin, Harry sentit la fatigue le gagner d'un seul coup. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux sur le sol avant de se laisser volontairement tomber sur le côté pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. En entendant le bruit, ses amis entrèrent dans la pièce, et William aidé de Ron l'allongèrent sur le lit.

- Ginny on compte sur toi pour le mettre à l'aise, fit Ron en plaisantant.

- Toi j'te jure, répondit Ginny pas du tout amusée.

- Je ne pensais pas que c'était si… épuisant pour lui. C'est étrange comme sensation et compliquer à expliquer mais c'est comme si j'avais sentit son épuisement, dit William en regardant son frère allonger.

- Il se remettra. J'ai l'impression que plus il en détruit et plus il se remet vite, murmura Hermione.

Une fois tout le monde sortit de la chambre, Ginny ôta les vêtements d'Harry, lui laissant seulement son t-shirt et son sous-vêtement. Elle le recouvrit ensuite avec les couvertures avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, elle aussi vidée par cette journée.


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créés._

**Chapitre 22 :**

Lorsqu'Harry émergea d'un sommeil plus que réparateur la première chose qu'il remarqua c'était l'absence de Ginny. Et d'après le bruit elle se trouvait sous la douche. Il roula dans le lit se demandant s'il devait vraiment se lever, puis finit par le faire après quelques minutes de réflexion. Il avait des tas de chose à faire et poireauter au lit ne l'aiderai pas. Il enfila un jean rapidement et s'aperçut qu'il n'était que 21h00. Le dîner était passé depuis un moment et il n'avait pas été voir Drago. Il chargea donc Kreattur, qui était désormais sous ses ordres à la suite de la mort de Sirius, de le prévenir de la situation. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il fallait éviter, c'était que l'ancien Serpentard ne sorte de la salle sur demande pour l'air dans le château. Il demanda ensuite à Dobby, qui était apparu en même temps que Kreattur « pour le surveiller », s'il pouvait lui apporter quelque chose à manger, à lui et à Ginny par la même occasion.

- Tu es réveillé! S'exclama celle-ci en sortant de la salle de bain les cheveux encore trempés.

- Oui. J'ai aussi demandé à Dobby de nous emmener un petit quelque chose pour manger, parce que je suppose que tu n'es pas descendu à la Grande Salle dîner avec les autres ? fit Harry avec un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.

- En effet, tu supposes bien.

- Et tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable de louper un repas. J'aurais très bien pu ne pas me réveiller tout de suite.

- Désolée. Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à faire la discussion avec tout le monde pendant que tu étais là à dormir, répondit Ginny.

- Passe pour cette fois, dit Harry en rigolant. Mais la prochaine fois demande au moins à quelqu'un de t'apporter à manger ici. Je suis sûr que Dobby serait ravi de le faire, ajouta t'il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Pendant le repas Harry décida de parler de Drago avec Ginny. Il ne savait pas encore quoi faire de lui, et il avait du mal, il faut l'avouer, à garder ce secret pour lui.

- Ginny tu sais quand je me suis absenté ce matin… commença le jeune homme.

- Oui.

- Et bien c'était pour aller voir Drago, avoua Harry dans un souffle le regard rivé sur sa fourchette.

Elle recracha son verre brusquement en levant les yeux vers lui, n'y croyant tout simplement pas. Premièrement qu'Harry y soit allé seul sans prévenir personne, et que Malefoy ait réussi à entrer dans l'enceinte du château.

- Quoi ! Dra... Attends comment on est passé de Malefoy à Drago tout d'un coup ? demanda Ginny. Tu n'as tout de même pas copiné avec lui ?!

- On a discuté ce matin. Longuement. Et je t'assure qu'il a changé, enfin c'est l'impression que j'ai... fit Harry pensif. Je lui ai même fait prendre du véritasérum dans la salle sur demande avant de partir et de le laisser seul. Il ne me ment pas. A moins que tu pense qu'il ne soit assez fort pour se jouer à la fois de moi et de la potion de vérité.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais tu es bien trop gentil pour ton propre bien Harry. Un jour ça te jouera des tours. Mais… Si tu le dis, alors je veux bien lui laisser une chance, répondit-elle.

- Merci. Tu ne regretteras pas, je peux te l'assurer. Et avoir un allié de plus ne peut pas être si mauvais que ça je pense.

- Je pense aussi vu les circonstances, dit Ginny en rigolant. Au fait William est reparti avec Ron au dortoir des garçons. Enfin je suppose parce qu'il n'est pas revenu après le dîner. J'espère que Ron n'as rien fait d'idiot comme il en a le secret.

- C'est Ron, qui sait ?! Au moins je sais où il a disparu maintenant. En voyant le lit vide j'ai pensé qu'il avait joué l'aventurier pour visité le château, mais il faut croire que non.

* * *

Pour la rentrée de William le lendemain, Harry et Ginny trouvèrent celui-ci stressé et c'était loin d'être un euphémisme. Le jeune homme semblait paniqué à l'idée de faire sa première journée de cours loin de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent. Et ce vendredi assez ensoleillé pour un mois de janvier lui donnait encore moins envie de rester enfermé dans une salle de cours, entouré d'élève qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Après l'avoir laisser faire les cents pas pendant quelques minutes, Harry finit par éclater de rire et aller vers lui pour le rassurer. Leur premier cours serait en commun avec Serdaigle, il pouvait donc se rassurer sur l'ambiance générale. Son frère lui fit comprendre sa façon de penser sur le fait de le laisser flipper, avant qu'ils ne partent tous en direction de leur prochain cours. William, tête en l'air, ne fit pas attention à où il allait et se fit bousculer par l'un de ses nouveaux camarades. Certains de ses livres qu'il tenait encore dans ses mains se retrouvèrent à terre avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Entrez, j'arrive, dit-il à l'intention d'Harry, Ron et Hermione en respirant un bon coup pour se donner davantage de confiance.

Cho s'approcha doucement de lui et l'aida à ramasser ses affaires.

- William c'est ça ? demanda t'elle avec un immense sourire.

- Oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. On ne se connaît pas je crois.

- En effet, mais ça peut s'arranger. Moi c'est Cho. Je suis à Serdaigle. Alors comme ça tu es le frère d'Harry ?

- C'est ça.

Ses réponses en monosyllabe énervèrent Cho mais étaient totalement volontaire de la part du jeune homme. Et il trouvait son attitude légèrement étrange.

- Tu sais, je vais peut-être te paraître direct mais tu me plais bien, fit Cho en faisant un sourire qui se voulait charmeur mais qui effraya William plus qu'autre chose.

- Oh. Euh désolé mais je ne suis pas sûr de…enfin...de vouloir me lancer dans une relation pour l'instant. Je viens d'arriver ici et tout et j'ai... il y a d'autres personnes à rencontrer et tout. Tu comprends… bredouilla celui-ci en cherchant tant bien que mal ses mots.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais réfléchis-y quand même... A plus tard, lança-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue malgré les réticences qu'il avait montré à son égard.

William resta d'ailleurs debout un long moment encore interdit face à cette étrange discussion. Il entra à sa suite dans la salle de cours. Il vit Hermione au loin lui faire signe et il s'installa à ses côtés mal à l'aise.

- Tu as rencontré Cho à ce que je vois, fit Hermione le regard rivé sur le tableau encore vierge.

- Oui en effet. Elle m'a laissé entendre que je lui plaisais, mais moi je lui ai fait comprendre que ça ne m'intéressait pas, répondit William.

- Elle est sorti avec ton frère tu sais. Et encore cette année elle a essayé de les séparer avec Ginny.

- C'est vrai ! Je ne savais pas, il ne m'a pas raconté.

Après un lourd silence, l'adolescent se décida à engager la conversation sur autre chose – le sujet Cho ayant créé un froid.

- Hermione je voulais te dire...

- Mr Potter et Miss Granger si je ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais commencer mon cours s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur en s'installant devant le bureau et en commençant son cours.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Chuchota Hermione en se penchant vers lui.

- Non laisse tomber. On verra ça une autre fois.

* * *

Le week-end se passait à merveille pour nos héros. Harry et Ginny profitaient de leur retrouvaille pour se promener dans le parc, s'embrasser et discuter. Ron semblait totalement ailleurs depuis le retour de France de ses amis. Quant à William et Hermione ils travaillaient de leur côté à la bibliothèque. D'ailleurs en parlant de travail, Harry se rappela tout d'un coup qu'il devait rendre un devoir sur les vampires du grand Nord. Il prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque dans l'espoir de trouver un livre intéressant sur la manière de vivre des vampires.

En arrivant il vit son frère et Hermione à une table en train de travailler...enfin presque. Ils rigolaient plutôt. Et Harry n'avait que rarement vu Hermione rigoler de cette manière, ou seulement lorsqu'elles étaient avec Ginny en train de discuter de « choses de fille ». La seule fois où il l'avait vu agir ainsi en sa présence à lui et Ron, c'était quand elle avait fait sa fameuse blague en comparant la taille émotionnelle de Ron et celle d'une petite cuillère. Il rigola silencieusement en repensant à ce souvenir, puis aperçut de léger coup d'œil de William vers Hermione. Son frère voulait visiblement dire quelque chose sans arriver à le placer. Il décida donc de lui en parler le soir même pour essayer de démêler cette histoire. Quand il retrouva sa petite amie le soir il lui fit part de son idée.

- Ginny je vais au dortoir des garçons, je dois parler avec William et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Ça te dérangerais d'aller voir Drago à ma place ? demanda Harry en faisant la mou, se doutant bien qu'elle ne serait pas très conciliante sur ce coup là.

- Ah non ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! s'exclama Ginny les yeux grands ouverts à l'idée qu'il ait pu penser une seconde qu'elle accepte.

- S'il te plaît. Juste pour ce soir, la supplia Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

- …

- Pour moi ?

- Bon d'accord, d'accord ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Et dit toi bien que je n'y vais pas de gaité de cœur !

- Merci, je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant avant de monter au dortoir des Gryffondor.

* * *

**William et Harry, dans le dortoir :**

- Voilà on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement, dit Harry en s'installant sur le lit de son frère qui avait été le sien auparavant.

- T'as l'air un peu bizarre là. Tu veux parler de quoi exactement ?

- Hermione, répondit-il de but en blanc.

Après tout il ne servait à rien de passer par quatre chemins. Aller droit au but serait beaucoup plus simple.

- Hermione ! Pourquoi ? demanda William interdit mais surtout étonné d'aborder ce sujet avec son frère.

- Je vous ai vu à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, tous les deux.

- Et ? On y était pour bosser, d'ailleurs on s'en n'est pas cachés je crois, essaya t'il de se défendre.

- Et tu penses que je vais gober ça ! répondit Harry en éclatant de rire. Je sais bien que je suis loin d'être un expert en ce qui concerne les filles et toutes ces choses, mais j'ai quand même vu comment tu la regardais tu sais.

- Oh ! Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda William soucieux.

- Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas très doué pour ces trucs là, mais je pense pouvoir dire que je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Il n'y avait personne avec moi à la bibliothèque et en dehors de ça j'avais rien remarqué sinon.

- Tu me rassure. Enfin je veux dire c'est vrai que je l'aime bien… peut-être même plus que bien, mais j'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les filles.

- Ouais t'inquiète pas je crois que ça doit être de famille, fit Harry en riant. Papa aussi à eu des difficultés avec maman au début, je te raconterais tout ça plus tard. Mais si tu veux je peux essayer de me renseigner discrètement.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je pensais qu'avec Ron et tout tu ne serais pas forcément très à l'aise avec ça.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. T'es mon frère et Hermione c'est ma meilleur amie. Avec Ron… ils n'étaient juste pas sur la même longueur d'onde sentimentalement parlant je veux dire.

- Merci quand même Harry.

- Aller ! Il faut que je parle à Ron du coup. Tu sais où il est ? demanda Harry en se levant du lit à baldaquin.

- Dans le canapé en bas.

- Ok. A demain alors.

- Bonne nuit.

Harry redescendit dans la salle commune pour trouver son meilleur ami. Celui-ci, assit dans le grand canapé rouge, avait encore l'air dans ses pensées, comme très souvent depuis quelques temps maintenant. Harry s'installa à ses côtés et le sortit de ses songes.

- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda t-il à son meilleur ami.

- Toi d'abord, répondit-il en souriant.

- Ok. Je voulais savoir quelque chose et c'est plutôt délicat à demander. Hermione et toi vous n'êtes séparés que depuis deux jours mais… si un garçon s'intéressait à elle, tu...le prendrais comment ? demanda Harry peu sûr de lui.

- Attends ne me dit pas que t'es amoureux d'elle ! Et ma sœur tu y as pensé ! cria Ron en devenant tout rouge.

- Hey ! Ne me cries pas dessus comme ça ! J'ai jamais dis que c'était de moi que je parlais ! s'exclama Harry. Mais je vois que tu le prendrais mal c'est bon à savoir…

- Non, non pas du tout. C'est juste que j'ai cru, vu la façon dont tu en parlais, que tu allais laisser ma sœur. La savoir enceinte me fait un peu peur je dois l'avouer. J'y pense souvent en ce moment. Pour Hermione et moi, c'était une erreur. Je ne suis pas fou, j'en ai conscience, c'était juste trop tous les deux. On s'aimait mais notre amitié était plus forte que le reste. Alors je pense que ça ne m'embêterait pas si jamais elle tombait amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin ça dépend qui aussi.

- Donc si je te demandais de m'aider à cuisiner discrètement Hermione sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour William ce serait trop ou pas ? demanda Harry.

- William ?! Oh, je ne pensais pas que...

- Tu veux ou pas ?

- Si ça peut t'aider pourquoi pas… Hermione n'appréciera peut-être pas par contre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Maintenant à toi, dis-moi ce qui se passe. En ce moment tu es toujours dans la lune. On dirait presque Luna, dit le jeune Harry en rigolant.

- Rien d'intéressant. Je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça, répondit Ron doucement.

- T'es mon meilleur ami, tes problèmes sont les miens aussi.

- Je repensais à Lavande. Je ne suis pas sorti longtemps avec elle, et même si c'était plus pour rendre Hermione jalouse qu'autre chose, c'était quand même… intéressant. Enfin bref j'y réfléchis quoi. Mais pas tout de suite ! On verra…

- Ouais...fit Harry pensif. Alors tu compte remettre le couvert avec elle...sans vouloir t'offenser, ajouta-t-il.

- J'attends le bon moment pour aller lui parler. C'est compliqué avec ses copines qui ne la lâchent jamais. Alors j'attends un peu… Bon je vais retourner au dortoir moi, il se fait tard. Je vais me coucher et toi vas rejoindre ma sœur !

- Bonne nuit Ron, dit Harry en rigolant à sa remarque.

* * *

**Ginny en direction de la salle sur demande :**

Quand elle arriva devant la porte Ginny hésita sur la démarche à suivre. Mais ayant promis à Harry de faire un effort et de lui rendre ce service, elle ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la salle sur demande. Elle découvrit une grande pièce avec salon, table pour manger et deux portes correspondant sûrement à une chambre et une salle de bain.

- Weasley ! Tu m'as fait peur. Pourquoi t'es ici ? demanda Drago surprit de la voir à la place d'Harry.

- Pour commencer mon prénom c'est Ginny. Et figure toi que c'est Harry qui m'a demandé de passer. Un léger empêchement l'a empêché de venir, répondit la jeune fille froidement.

- D'accord et pourquoi il te l'a dit à toi ? rétorqua Drago.

- On n'est ensemble au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Et contrairement à ce que doivent pratiquer les Serpentard dans ton genre, Harry et moi on ne se cache rien.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié ce détail, que vous étiez ensemble je veux dire, pas ton petit speech sur la confiance dans un couple. Dis-moi t'as pas grossi toi d'ailleurs !? Faut arrêter de t'empiffrer comme ton frère, dit Drago égale à lui-même en plaisantant. Fait pas cette tête je rigole ! Ça ne se voit pas tant que ça, mais t'as quand même pris du poids.

- Tu te prends pour qui ?! Pour ta gouverne je suis enceinte ! Et d'ailleurs ça ne te regarde même pas ! s'exclama Ginny en colère et ne sachant surtout pas très bien pourquoi elle le lui avait dit. Harry m'a dit que t'avais changé mais j'en doute, finit-elle par ajouter.

- Tu te trompes j'ai changé. Je suis même devenu ami avec Harry ! Tiens je l'appelle par son prénom tu te rends compte ! s'exclama à son tour Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de tourner le dos à Voldemort et à ton père, dit Ginny en lui jetant un regard en biais.

- Moi non plus je ne pensais pas en être capable. Mais quand j'ai su qu'Harry résistait malgré les menaces, j'avoue que ça m'a donné du courage. Et la torture ce n'est pas trop mon truc aussi. En tout cas, pour changer de sujet, je dois avouer que vous êtes des rapides toi et Harry. Bébé, mariage à la suite. Je n'oserai jamais m'engager comme ça avec quelqu'un.

- En fait c'est arrivé un peu vite pour nous aussi. Mais on n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à changer quoi que ce soit à notre condition. Ce serait comme tuer notre enfant. Même si mes parents n'étaient pas très chaud au début ils ont finit par accepter.

- C'est bien. Tu as des parents compréhensifs au moins, fit Drago amère.

- Ouais on peut dire sa comme ça. Si tu veux manger tu n'as qu'à appeler Dobby. Il ait prévenu, donc à partir de demain il t'emmènera tout ce qu'il faut.

- Merci. C'était sympa de parler avec toi.

- Oui je sais, répondit Ginny en éclatant de rire avant de partir pour rentrer à l'appartement.


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créés._

**Chapitre 23 :**

Harry fut ravi d'apprendre que Drago et Ginny s'étaient bien entendu pendant leur « tête à tête ». Dans les jours qui suivirent, la jeune fille, elle, remarqua le rapprochement qui était en train de s'opérer entre William et Hermione. Elle décida que le mieux était encore d'en parler directement avec la principale intéressée. Aussi à la sortie de la grande salle le mardi suivant Ginny interpella sa meilleure amie.

- Hermione !

- Oui, répondit celle-ci en se retournant brusquement dans sa direction.

- Je voulais te parler. En privé, si possible.

- D'accord pas de problème. Viens au dortoir, à cette heure il n'y a personne en principe.

- Je te suis, répondit-elle avec un signe de la main pour accompagner sa pensée.

- Tu as ton air bien sérieux tout d'un coup, tu m'inquiète un peu, fit Hermione anxieuse. C'est à propos du bébé ?

- Non non, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est juste quelque chose que j'aimerais confirmer…

Elles montèrent donc ensemble au dortoir, où elles durent virer une élève qui traînait encore dans les parages. Enfin seules, Ginny fut la première à briser le silence.

- J'ai remarqué que toi et William vous vous étiez rapproché, dit cette dernière de but en blanc.

- Et bien tu ne passes pas par quatre chemins au moins. C'est vrai qu'on est bons amis maintenant, répondit Hermione qui faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre où son amie voulait en venir.

- Il t'intéresse ? demanda Ginny avec un fin sourire. Non parce que, étant ton amie, je pense avoir le droit de savoir. C'est un petit peu mon beau-frère quelque part !

- Puisque tu insistes… c'est vrai qu'il me fait quelque chose. Je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je me sens bizarre avec lui. Et ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui, quand on l'a vu pour la première fois là-bas, en France, je me suis senti attirée par lui, tu comprends ?

- Je comprends plus que bien, crois-moi. Harry c'était mon coup de foudre, je n'avais que 10 ans, même si c'était loin d'être son cas à lui. Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais je me pose des questions à ce sujet, dit Ginny soudain gênée.

- Je vois quel genre de questions… répondit Hermione en rigolant. Tu te dis sûrement que si le frère jumeau d'Harry, qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, m'intéresse, alors peut-être qu'au fond ça à été le cas d'Harry à un moment ou à un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

- En quelque sorte... Je ne l'aurais pas forcément dit comme ça, mais c'est le concept ouais.

- Ecoute, rassure-toi. C'est vrai qu'Harry est mignon et adorable, mais il est comme mon frère. Et puis William est totalement différent de lui. Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre vu qu'ils sont jumeaux, mais... il est intelligent, attention je ne dis pas qu'Harry ne l'est pas ! Mais enfin tu me comprends quoi. Il est un peu plus comme moi que ne le sera jamais Ron par exemple. Et même s'ils sont aussi maladroits l'un que l'autre avec les filles, ils ne sont vraiment pas semblables. Quand je parle avec William j'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend tu vois, qu'il me connaît mieux qu'Harry avec qui j'ai passé ces sept dernières années… Et son accent est à tomber aussi ! ajouta Hermione en éclatant de rire. Tu veux que je continue ? Finit-elle par demander en haussant un sourcil dans la direction de sa meilleure amie.

- Non je crois que j'ai compris l'essentiel. Mais j'espérais justement que ce soit toutes ces différences qui te plaisent et non l'inverse, répondit Ginny en souriant également.

La jeune femme partit donc rassurée de la tour Gryffondor, car elle avait bien légèrement douté d'Hermione et cette conversation était malgré tout une bonne chose pour mettre les choses à plat entre elles.

Dans les semaines qui suivirent cet échange, tous les jours ne furent pas des plus drôles. Harry était un peu déprimé car aucune de leur recherche pour trouver le prochain horcruxe n'avait abouti à un indice concret. Mais malgré tout ça, aucune attaque de mangemort n'était à déplorer depuis des semaines, ce qui inquiéta et rassura en même temps tout le monde. Harry et William, eux, passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble pour rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Ginny était maintenant enceinte d'environ deux mois et demi et elle fut informée par le professeur McGonagall que sa mère viendrait le jour-même au château pour l'emmener à son rendez-vous avec le gynécomage. Après ce rendez-vous ils allaient pouvoir savoir le sexe de l'enfant et connaître son état de santé général (NDLA : Je sais le bébé n'est pas terminé de se former patati et patata ! On dira que chez les sorciers c'est comme ça ! Je fais ce que je veux après tout ). Elle se rendit donc à l'hôpital de St Mangouste avec Harry et sa mère.

Une fois là-bas ils suivirent un long couloir blanc avant d'arriver devant une porte d'un jaune affreusement laid d'après l'avis de Ginny. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle n'ait pu frapper.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama la jeune gynécomage visiblement de très bonne humeur. Entrez donc !

- Je vous attends là les enfants, leur murmura Mrs Weasley en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets de la salle d'attente.

Quand Ginny fut enfin installée sur le fauteuil d'auscultation, la jeune gynécomage prit sa baguette et parcouru le ventre de Ginny à l'aide d'un sort. Au bout d'une longue minute, quelque chose ressemblant à un hologramme apparut devant eux. Les deux adolescents furent bouleversés en voyant pour la première fois l'image, mais ils se reprirent vite quand la gynécomage leur demanda s'ils souhaitaient savoir le sexe de l'enfant.

- Moi oui je veux savoir, répondit Harry avec un immense sourire.

- Et vous mademoiselle ?

- Si Harry le veut alors pourquoi pas, c'est parti, répondit Ginny à son tour.

Elle passa une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de Ginny, et celle-ci s'illumina d'une lueur blanche pour finalement virer au rose quelques secondes plus tard.

- Félicitations, c'est une petite fille, dit la jeune femme avant de faire signe à Ginny qu'elle pouvait se lever.

- Une petite fille...fit Harry déboussolé, le regard dans le vide comme si cette annonce rendait les choses encore plus concrètes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

- C'est génial, lui dit Ginny en lui prenant la main. Et tu avais tort, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

- Tort ? A propos de quoi ? demanda son petit ami surprit.

- Un soir tu m'as dit que ce serait un garçon. Donc tu avais tort.

- Ah oui j'avais oublié. Mais bon vu mon niveau en divination fallait pas s'attendre à ce que je tombe juste sur ce coup-là.

Quand ils ressortirent de la salle d'auscultation, Mrs Weasley les bombarda de questions au sujet de la santé du bébé. Après qu'ils l'eurent rassurée, Molly posa la question tant attendu.

- Alors fille ou garçon ?

- C'est une fille, répondit Ginny alors que sa mère la prenait dans ses bras heureuse de la nouvelle.

- Bon il faut que je vous laisse, je dois passer voir Arthur. Rentrez bien à Poudlard les enfants. Et passez le bonjour à tout le monde de notre part à Arthur et moi.

- Bien sûr, au revoir maman, dit Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Bonne journée Molly.

Alors qu'elle disparaissait par la cheminée la plus proche, les deux adolescents se rendirent à l'entrée de l'hôpital pour pouvoir transplaner. Mais quand Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte celle-ci resta immobile. Il retenta sa chance mais de nouveau celle-ci demeura définitivement fermée.

- Que se passe t-il ? demanda Ginny soudain inquiète en voyant le visage crispé de son petit ami.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il, ne voulant pas la faire paniquer, en sentant la tension montée dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital.

Harry aperçu plusieurs médicomages se presser dans les couloirs sans trop savoir ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Ils essayèrent à leurs tours d'ouvrir les différentes portes sans succès. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année arriva vers eux en courant.

- Les portes et les fenêtres ainsi que les cheminées sont bloquées partout ! s'écria t-il. Dans les étages supérieurs des mangemorts sont sorti de tous les coins. Il faut se cacher ! Rejoignez les autres dans la salle là-bas avant qu'ils n'arrivent par ici, dit-il à Harry et Ginny en montrant une salle sans fenêtre.

Une fois tout le monde rapatrié et enfermé dans la salle, les sorciers les plus expérimentés bloquèrent et protégèrent les portes à l'aide de sortilège. Leur étage semblait calme pour l'instant, les mangemorts ne l'avaient pas encore atteint. A l'inverse dans les étages supérieurs c'était le chaos le plus total. On pouvait entendre des cris résonner dans tout l'hôpital. Quand ils furent assit, Ginny commença à devenir anxieuse, et plus le temps passait plus elle le devenait, au grand désarroi de son petit ami. Harry essaya tant bien que mal de la rassurer, mais en vain. Il voulait se battre avec les autres pour chasser ces satanés mangemorts, mais le besoin de rester auprès de Ginny pour veiller sur elle fut plus fort que le reste. Il dissimula alors sa cicatrice derrière ses cheveux pour éviter de se faire repérer facilement par quelqu'un.

- Chut calme-toi Ginny, murmura-t-il à son oreille en la voyant regarder dans tous les sens. Ça va bien se passer. Je ne laisserais personne te toucher, d'accord ?

Elle se réfugia le visage dans son cou avant de lui chuchoter à son tour son inquiétude, mais celle-ci, la concernait lui et non elle.

- Ils vont s'en prendre à toi Harry.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. Je suis sûr que quelqu'un va venir nous aider. L'ordre doit déjà être au courant et ils ne laisseront pas l'hôpital sans défense.

A plusieurs reprise les « rescaper de la salle d'attente » entendirent des mangemorts essayaient d'entrer par la seule porte de la pièce, mais sans résultat. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que l'ordre du phœnix travaillait sans relâche à l'extérieur dans le but d'entrer à leur tour dans le bâtiment. Après plus d'une heure à lancer des sortilèges en tout genre, les aurors pénétrèrent enfin dans l'hôpital. Plusieurs mangemorts prirent la fuite en les apercevant, mais la plupart furent tués ou capturés. La lutte acharnée qu'ils se livraient prit fin en début d'après-midi laissant les victimes de l'attaque totalement chamboulées et exténuées. Tous les rescapés furent évacués et ce fut Remus qui retrouva Harry et Ginny dans la foule.

- Harry ! Ginny ! s'écria t-il. Vous êtes là ! On s'est tellement inquiétés pour vous, fit Remus rassuré de les avoir enfin avec lui.

- On va bien ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Harry. On est resté caché pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

- C'est bien les jeunes. Aller venez, il faut sortir d'ici.

Ils suivirent Remus jusqu'à la sortie mais alors qu'ils allaient enfin sortir, un mangemort ayant réussi à échapper à la surveillance des aurors sortit à son tour de la foule derrière eux.

- Endoloris ! s'écria le mangemort de toutes ses forces en pointant sa baguette dans leur direction.

Le sort toucha Ginny de plein fouet, qui sous la force du sortilège tomba vers l'avant en percutant le mur en face d'elle avec violence. Elle s'était écroulée au sol avant même que quiconque n'ait pu réagir et un mince filet de sang glissa de son nez et son front. En voyant ce sang Harry fut hors de lui. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Ginny au sol, blessée et ce mangemort dont le visage s'était illuminé en voyant la jeune femme être touchée par son sort. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il allait faire, Harry sorti sa baguette et cria sans aucune hésitation le sortilège interdit.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! Cria-t-il en direction du mangemort.

Alors que le jeune homme avait vécu la scène comme s'il s'était écoulé une éternité, Remus lui n'avait rien vu venir. Pas un seul instant il n'avait pensé qu'un mangemort ait pu tromper leur vigilance en se mêlant aux rescapés et encore moins qu'Harry aurait lancé ce sortilège. Tout autour d'eux les gens s'étaient arrêtés. La foule était tellement paniquée qu'ils n'avaient réagis qu'en voyant le corps du mangemort s'écrouler par terre.

- Harry...tu...

- JE SAIS ! Cria t-il. QUOI ?! Tu vas aller le dire au ministère!? Dit-il plus doucement dans sa direction pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

- Je... Non enfin... De quoi tu parles ? J'ai juste tué un mangemort qui nous attaquait, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil de manière à lui faire comprendre que le sujet était clos et qu'il ne fallait plus en reparler. Mais ne refais jamais ça, à part sur Voldemort, finit Remus.

- Merci... Désoler de mettre emporté, répondit Harry tout penaud avant d'aller voir l'état de Ginny, encore à terre.

- Ginny! Ginny! Réponds-moi c'est Harry.

- … J'ai mal Harry…

- Où ça?! Dit-moi où !

- ...

- Ginny? Appela Harry désespéré en lui prenant doucement la main.

- Harry elle... elle s'est évanouie. L'hôpital est en ruine, on va l'emmener à Poudlard tout de suite. Viens, lui dit Remus en le remettant debout avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Emmenez la jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il faut que je prenne l'air deux minutes et que j'aille parler au professeur McGonagall aussi.

- Non Harry, tu ne vas pas aller passer tes nerfs sur la directrice. Tu es en colère et bouleversé, ça ne mènerait à rien pour le moment. Reste donc avec Ginny.

- A tout de suite, répondit Harry avant de s'éclipser sans un autre mot.

Remus transplana donc avec Ginny en direction de Poudlard. Harry, lui, n'en revenait toujours pas de tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Comment les mangemorts avaient pu réussir à prendre d'assaut l'hôpital ? Pourquoi le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas posté des membres de l'ordre aux alentours, alors qu'ils étaient sans surveillance en dehors de l'enceinte de l'école ? Il avait pensé bêtement que quelqu'un les surveillait, caché quelque part comme d'habitude. Qu'ils étaient en sécurité ici. Il se rendit ensuite compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Au fil du temps il avait de plus en plus de mal à calmer sa colère. Là encore il bouillonnait intérieurement et savait qu'à partir du moment où il aurait sa directrice en face de lui, il exploserait. Tous ces sentiments lui faisaient peur. Il avait l'impression, comme en cinquième année, qu'il ressemblait de plus en plus à Voldemort. Et tout ce qu'avaient bien pu dire Dumbledore et Sirius à ce sujet pour le rassurer, ne le rassura pas cette fois-ci. Il transplana donc à son tour sur ces sombres pensées.


	24. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J. K Rowling, excepté ceux que j'ai créés._

**Chapitre 24 :**

Quand Harry arriva aux portes de Poudlard, il se laissa quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de pénétrer dans le château. Quand il fut entré, les élèves présents à cet instant dans le hall s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Tous étaient évidemment déjà au courant vu la vitesse à laquelle les nouvelles pouvaient circulées dans l'école. Son regard empêcha quiconque de venir lui chercher des ennuis ou ne serait-ce que lui demander quelque chose. Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie, ayant décidé que Ginny était plus importante que sa colère encore bien présente malgré tout. Il ouvrit les portes à la volée et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte de longues secondes à regarder Madame Pomfresh s'activer près de sa petite amie.

- Harry... commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue lorsque son ami aperçu la directrice présente également dans l'infirmerie.

- VOUS ! hurla Harry à l'adresse de la directrice en la pointant du doigt. Pourquoi il n'y avait aucun auror ou membre de l'ordre présent pour nous aider !

- Harry je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour parler de ça, lui dit Remus pour essayer de le calmer.

- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ou non !

- Monsieur Potter, arrêtez de crier ! s'exclama Pomfresh en se retournant dans sa direction.

Plus les gens lui disaient de se calmer et plus il sentait sa colère s'accentuer. Un léger vent s'éleva dans l'infirmerie. Quelques flacons des potions les plus proches volèrent contre le mur. Harry sentit un sort l'atteindre. Il n'avait conscience de rien autour de lui et quand il s'écroula au sol à la suite du sortilège, tout redevînt normal dans la pièce.

- Il est vraiment en colère, fit William doucement en se penchant vers son frère le regard triste. J'espère que Ginny ira vite mieux, sinon ça risque d'être pire encore.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas fait mal en tombant quand même, ajouta Hermione en s'approchant de lui également.

- Ne vous s'inquiétez pas, répondit le professeur McGonagall en regardant l'infirmière nettoyer les dégâts causés par l'adolescent, nous le réveilleront quand il sera installé sur un lit et que tout sera sous contrôle ici.

Remus s'exécuta en le faisant l'éviter jusque sur le lit le plus proche. Il le délivra ensuite du sortilège.

- Harry ? Harry ? dit-il doucement en lui tapotant les joues.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux mais finalement il se redressa avec difficulté sur le lit.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Merci Remus… dit Harry conscient que sa colère avait dépassée certaines limites.

- Vous savez, nous comprenons parfaitement monsieur Potter. Ne croyez pas que ce qui s'est passé nous est égal. Je suis sincèrement navrée que ce soit déroulé de cette manière. L'ordre pensait que St Mangouste était un lieu sûr, à l'abri d'une attaque de mangemort et le bâtiment était censé être surveillé qui plus est, fit la directrice à l'adresse du jeune homme qui la trouva pour la première fois vraiment chamboulée elle aussi.

- Il faut croire que non, murmura Harry en retour.

- Bon assez maintenant ! Tout le monde sort d'ici ! s'exclama finalement Mrs Pomfresh rouge de colère. Sauf vous Monsieur Potter, vous avez perdu beaucoup d'énergie aujourd'hui et il me semble que vous vouliez avoir des nouvelles de votre fiancée.

Harry hocha la tête positivement alors que tout le monde sortait discrètement, ne voulant pas mettre davantage l'infirmière hors d'elle.

- Miss Weasley est seulement inconsciente pour l'instant. Je la maintiens donc dans une sorte de sommeil artificiel, le temps qu'elle récupère de toutes ses blessures. Elle restera comme ça au moins jusqu'à demain. Normalement dans ce genre de cas il faut compter au moins une semaine, mais il semble que le processus soit accéléré pour Miss Weasley. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais j'ai l'impression que le fœtus l'aide à récupérer, où disons que ses pouvoirs l'aide. Tout cela pour vous dire que sa vie n'est plus en danger.

- Donc le bébé va bien ? demanda Harry qui s'était énormément inquiété à ce sujet.

Ginny aurait été inconsolable dans le cas contraire. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs, finalement il s'était fait à l'idée qu'ils allaient être parents. A l'heure actuelle, avec Voldemort, ce sera peut-être la dernière chose qu'il restera de lui au final.

- Comme je vous l'ai suggéré le bébé va très bien Monsieur Potter. Cette petite fille est en parfaite santé. Mais heureusement que Miss Weasley n'a pas heurtée le mur plus violemment au niveau de l'abdomen…

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière dans le lit en soufflant, soulagé que cette journée soit terminée et qu'ils soient là tous les deux. C'était comme si un poids venait de lui être retiré.

- Merci mon dieu, murmura t-il.

Il finit par s'endormir de fatigue le visage tourné vers le lit de Ginny. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut éblouit par une vive lumière s'échappant des fenêtres non fermées. Alors tout lui revint en mémoire, l'attaque, sa colère et son inquiétude surtout. Il se leva brusquement pour aller vérifier que Ginny était bien là et que tout était en ordre pour elle.

- Cessez de vous inquiéter de la sorte Monsieur Potter. Leur état de santé est stable, lui dit Mrs Pomfresh depuis l'ouverture de son bureau. Vous vous sentez mieux ? Moins fatigué ?

- Oui. Enfin je pense, répondit Harry en s'inspectant tout de même.

- Bien vous devriez y aller, votre premier cours va commencer. Les professeurs ont été prévenus de votre cas. Vous risquez d'avoir quelques courbatures aujourd'hui mais ça passera. Miss Weasley devrait se réveiller dans la journée, si c'est bien le cas vous serez prévenu.

- Bien. Merci madame Pomfresh.

- Je vous en prie Monsieur Potter, c'est mon travail. Maintenant filez.

Harry lui sourit avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

- Je vous dis à ce midi, dit-il pour lui faire comprendre qu'il serait présent à chaque moment de libre qu'il aurait.

Le jeune homme sortit donc de l'infirmerie pour se rendre à son premier cours. Quand il arriva, Hermione, William et Ron le bombardèrent de questions pour savoir comment Ginny allait, comment lui il allait, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé là-bas... Il leur expliqua brièvement mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer bien vite le malaise entre Hermione et William. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Ron mais celui-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

* * *

**Flash-back :**

William, Ron, Hermione, Remus et la directrice sortirent donc de l'infirmerie afin d'éviter les foudres de Mrs Pomfresh.

- Bien. Les enfants vous pouvez retourner à votre salle commune, annonça le professeur McGonagall en s'éloignant en direction de son bureau.

- ça vous dérange si vous rentrez tout seul ? Je dois parler avec le professeur Lupin, demanda Ron à ses deux amis.

- Euh non vas-y, tu nous rejoins après, répondit Hermione.

William et la jeune femme s'éloignèrent donc pour retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor alors que Remus regardait Ron d'un air perplexe.

- Tu veux me parler de quelque chose Ron ? demanda le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Non je n'ai rien de spécial à vous dire. J'ai promis à Harry que je l'aiderais à se renseigner auprès d'Hermione pour connaître ses sentiments envers William. Et je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen serait encore de les laisser seul pour voir, expliqua le rouquin en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Oh je vois. Dans ce cas, viens donc boire un verre dans mon bureau.

**Du côté d'Hermione et William :**

Les deux jeunes gens marchaient tranquillement dans les couloirs en discutant de tout et de rien, entrecoupés de silences gênants. William voulut se lancer mais ils furent interrompus par la venue d'un elfe de maison, qui disparut à nouveau aussitôt après les avoir aperçus.

- Ils nettoient le château le soir quand les élèves sont couchés ? demanda William étonné d'en avoir aperçu un.

- Oui. Mais je n'aime pas cette façon qu'ils ont de traiter ces elfes. Je ne parle pas de Poudlard bien sûr, quoique... Tu sais j'ai créé la S.A.L.E, reprit-elle aussitôt, heureuse de pouvoir en parler à nouveau à quelqu'un. Une association pour protéger les elfes de maison. Malheureusement je suis bien la seule à m'en préoccuper, dit-elle avec un rire mauvais.

- Harry m'en a vaguement parlé je crois. Il a plus parlé d'une lubie passagère en fait, fit William en rigolant.

- Je me suis beaucoup investie tu sais. J'ai créé des badges, je tricotais des vêtements et je les éparpillais un peu partout pour qu'ils les prennent...

Hermione commença alors un long discours sur les elfes de maison, discours qu'elle avait eu le temps de perfectionner ces dernières années. Elle parlait avec fougue et passion, en faisant de grand geste ce qui fit sourire William. Ils ne se rendirent pas tout de suite compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pendant la discussion. William la regardait, passionné par ce qu'elle disait _(NDLA : Et il est sincère en plus ! ^^)_, contrairement à tous les autres avant lui. Puis prit d'une impulsion, il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sans prévenir. Hermione, d'abord surprise, finit par répondre à son baiser, ses mains s'accrochant fermement aux cheveux de William. Après un long moment, ils se séparèrent doucement avant de se regarder dans les yeux encore surpris l'un comme l'autre.

- Je...je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Bégaya William en voyant les yeux encore exorbités de la jeune femme.

- Je... C'est pas grave, répondit Hermione en ne sachant pas quoi répondre tellement elle était chamboulée.

- On devrait y aller.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils ne parlèrent pas le reste du trajet et montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif sans un seul mot de plus qu'un simple « bonne nuit ».

**Fin flash-back**

* * *

Harry décida de parler avec William après le cours pour être sûr de ce qui se passait. William et Hermione ne se regardèrent et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole de tout le cours, et quand la sonnerie finit par retentir, Hermione prit ses affaires et sortit aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle se dirigea vers la salle suivante sans demander son avis à personne.

- William attends ! cria Harry à son frère avant qu'il ne parte à son tour. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Hermione ? Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Non pas du tout... Hier soir je... je l'ai embrassé, et on va dire que pour l'instant on s'évite, répondit son frère.

- Oh je vois. Il faut que tu lui parles. Je ne devrais peut-être pas te le dire parce que Ginny me tuera si elle sait que je l'ai répété, mais Hermione lui a confiée qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments pour toi. Elle ne l'a peut-être pas dit comme ça mais elle aurait laissé entendre que tu ne la laissais pas indifférente. Par contre pas un mot à Ginny ok ? Je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Motus et bouche cousu, je lui dirais rien, répondit William en rigolant.

- Vas-y, rigole, mais tu ne l'a jamais vu en colère crois-moi. Elle sait lancer tout-un tas de sortilèges, son sort de chauve-furie est une merveille d'ailleurs, alors fais attention à toi.

- Je serais prudent.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Harry jura de ne pas voir la pause de midi arriver aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Les cours étaient loin de l'intéressé car toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Ginny. Et il était tellement ailleurs qu'il n'entendit même pas la sonnerie. Ce fut Hermione qui le secoua légèrement pour le ramener sur terre.

- Tu manges avec nous ce midi ou tu vas à l'infirmerie ? Parce que tu n'as pas mangé ce matin déjà, dit-elle.

- Je vais prendre un truc vite fait et j'irais à l'infirmerie après. Au fait, je crois que William veux te parler.

- Oh ! Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Bégaya-t-elle en devenant toute rouge.

- Je ne sais pas, il me l'a pas dit, vas le voir, répondit Harry avant de partir.

Le jeune homme se fit donc un casse-croûte à la va vite dans la grande salle avant de rejoindre l'infirmerie et sa petite amie. Quand il arriva il vit Ginny assise sur son lit en train de lire, son plateau repas encore posé près d'elle. Il fut tellement surpris, qu'il resta sur place un bon moment pour la regarder.

- Bah alors ! Ne reste pas là comme un gros bêta. Je ne suis pas contagieuse, dit Ginny en plaisantant.

Il se précipita à son lit pour la prendre dans ses bras, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et lui murmura combien il s'était inquiété pour elle.

- Depuis quand es-tu réveillée ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ? demanda Harry précipitamment.

- On n'allait pas te déranger en cours, c'est tellement intéressant et passionnant, répondit sa petite amie en riant à nouveau.

- Je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle au fait ! William et Hermione ça avance, doucement, mais sûrement.

- C'est super ça ! Aller, racontes moi un peu, lui dit Ginny en lui faisant signe de s'allonger à ses côtés.

* * *

**Du côté d'Hermione et William :**

- William attends moi ! s'exclama Hermione dans le hall de Poudlard.

Ce dernier d'abord surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole ne sût pas vraiment quoi faire. Il s'arrêta ensuite et se retourna dans sa direction.

- Oui ? dit-il peu certain de la démarche à suivre dans ce genre de situation.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, répondit la jeune femme.

- Ecoute, je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne regrette pas du tout ce que j'ai fait hier soir.

Hermione, d'abord étonnée de sa réponse, se reprit en comprenant le sens de ses paroles.

- C'est vrai ? Enfin… ce n'était pas un coup de folie pour toi ?

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama William. Mais c'est ce que c'était pour toi ?

- Non, non ! Oh et puis après tout, je n'ai pas envie que ce soit comme avec Ron, à se tourner autour pendant sept ans !

Hermione s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Alors c'est… officiel ? Nous deux je veux dire. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces choses-là, baragouina William après qu'Hermione l'ai embrassé.

- Bien sûr idiot ! Tu es vraiment comme Harry avec les filles toi, répondit Hermione en rigolant

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Tout le monde les regardait fixement. Ils s'installèrent en face de Ron, toujours scrutés de toute part.

- Pourquoi tout le monde nous regarde ? demanda Hermione.

- Bah… c'est que tout le monde vous a vu devant les portes, répondit Ron un peu gêné.

- Oh... Et… toi ça te dérange ? demanda à nouveau la jeune femme embarrassée elle aussi.

- Non, répondit Ron en souriant timidement. C'est un peu bizarre bien sûr, mais bon… je m'y ferais. On était d'accord pour se séparer.

Ils s'interrompirent en voyant Harry arrivé vers eux tout sourire. Il semblerait que les nouvelles soient bonnes.


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créés._

**Chapitre 25 :**

- Ginny...est...réveillée, dit-il à bout de souffle en arrivant près de ses amis dans la grande salle.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ron ravi que sa sœur soit sur pied.

- Oui. En fait, ça fait un moment qu'elle est réveillée mais on a discuté et on n'a pas vu le temps passé.

- On attend quoi pour y aller? dit Hermione alors que tout le monde restait planté là sans bouger.

Ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et partirent donc vers l'infirmerie sans se précipiter non plus histoire de laisser Harry respirer. En entrant Ron bondit sur sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Celle-ci fut très surprise mais apprécia ce moment de tendresse rare avec son frère.

- J'ai eu peur tu sais, murmura Ron à son oreille.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me dis ça. Je vais bien maintenant, répondit Ginny en rigolant.

- Tu sais, tu devrais être plus souvent comme ça Ron, fit Hermione en essayant de cacher son rire.

- Rho ça va ! C'est ma sœur quand même, grogna celui-ci en s'écartant pour laisser William et Hermione la prendre à leur tour dans leurs bras.

- Alors vous deux ? demanda Ginny en les regardant avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- On peut éviter de parler de ça ? On dira juste que nous sommes en quelque sorte « belle-sœur » maintenant, répondit Hermione gênée alors que William la prenait dans ses bras le regard tendre.

- C'est génial ! s'exclama Ginny en tapant des mains comme une gamine le matin de Noël. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas attendu 7 ans parce que j'aurais pété un plomb je crois sinon.

- Hey ! Bougonna Ron en comprenant l'allusion.

- Merci Ginny, l'interrompis William pour couper court à une quelconque dispute entre le frère et la sœur.

- Désolé ma puce, mais on va devoir aller en cours, dit Harry en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Oh oui bien sûr. Mais toi tu reviens après, dit-elle en pointant un doigt menaçant sur son torse.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement, répondit-il en quittant la pièce suivi de ses camarades.

Harry fut beaucoup plus détendu le reste de l'après-midi maintenant qu'il savait que Ginny allait mieux. Et ce n'est pas ses professeurs qui se plaindront de le voir plus concentré en cours. Mais quand la dernière sonnerie retentit, Harry retourna illico à l'infirmerie aux côtés de Ginny pour aller manger, malgré les protestations de l'infirmière. Quant à Ron, lui, il était toujours bloqué sur comment s'y prendre avec Lavande et surtout par le fait qu'elle soit toujours avec ses copines, à son plus grand désespoir. Déjà qu'il allait sûrement devoir ramer pour rattraper ses bourdes de sixième année, alors si en plus il ne pouvait pas l'approcher à moins de dix mètres.

Au moment où la nuit tomba Mrs Pomfresh chassa Harry malgré lui de l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin du retour celui-ci s'aperçut qu'avec tous les événements, il avait complètement oublié Drago dans la salle sur demande. Il fonça donc jusque là-bas, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas sorti imprudemment en ne le voyant pas. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit un Drago Malefoy passablement énervé en train de faire les cent pas.

- Tu m'avais oublié ou quoi ? s'écria t-il. Heureusement que c'est Dobby qui m'apporte à manger parce que sinon je serais mort de faim, s'exclama t-il à nouveau.

- Désolé ! Ginny a eu un accident. Des mangemorts nous ont attaqués à l'hôpital et elle ne s'est réveillée qu'aujourd'hui.

- Ah ! Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. Et le bébé ça va ? demanda Drago.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- On a pas mal parlé la dernière fois avec Ginny, quand elle est venue à ta place.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Elles vont très bien toutes les deux, aucun problème.

- Elles ?

- C'est une fille, fit Harry en souriant bêtement.

- C'est cool, répondit Drago qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, n'y comment s'y prendre, les amis ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes après tout. Bon écoute ce n'est pas que cet endroit n'est pas agréable, mais tu sais j'en ai vraiment marre de me cacher ici. Je sais que c'est dangereux de me montrer et tout, mais je veux prendre le risque. Je veux montrer à tout le monde que je veux me battre à vos côtés, que je ne suis plus avec eux.

- Je comprends, je sais que c'est compliqué de rester caché, mais pour ta famille et les Serpentard… Tu vas leur dire quoi ?

- Ma famille, il y a peu de chance qu'ils veuillent me parler à nouveau un jour depuis que je suis parti. Je dois déjà être considéré comme un lâche ou un traître… même les deux sûrement. Pour les Serpentard… je saurais m'en arranger. Après tout, je reste un Serpentard malgré tout !

- Bon si tu y tiens. Je vais t'emmener voir le professeur McGonagall.

- Il n'est pas un peu tard là ? demanda Drago étonné d'obtenir ce qu'il demandait aussi rapidement.

- Non ! A part si tu comptes changer d'avis, c'est encore le moment. Sinon viens, termina Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle sur demande.

Par chance aucun élève n'avait dépassé le couvre-feu ce soir-là. Quand le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la porte sa première réaction fut de sortir sa baguette en direction de Drago, mais quand Harry s'interposa elle décida d'écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire.

- J'ai confiance en lui professeur. Je l'ai soumis au veritaserum et il m'a dit la vérité, dit Harry après que Drago ai raconté son histoire à une directrice soupçonneuse à son égard.

- Je veux bien vous croire Potter. Mais je demanderai quand même au professeur Lupin de pratiquer la legilimancie sur lui. Tout ce que vous venez de m'expliquer est très difficile à croire : sa fuite et tout le reste... Mais je veux bien vous accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Professeur pourrait-il dormir dans une chambre à mon appartement ? Ce ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée de le laisser retourner tout de suite au dortoir des Serpentard.

- Evidemment. Tant qu'il n'est pas officiellement de retour ici, il ne retournera pas dans les dortoirs de sa maison. Et ceci tant que le professeur Lupin ne m'aura pas fait état de sa bonne foi. Je ferai rajouter une chambre demain matin à votre appartement, il semblerait que vous ayez régulièrement des invités ces derniers temps. En attendant il dormira sur le canapé, dit la directrice.

- Bien. Merci madame.

Les deux garçons sortirent et rentrèrent en silence à l'appartement d'Harry et Ginny.

- Tu dormiras là cette nuit.

Harry lui montra le canapé du salon avant de lui sortir des couvertures et un oreiller pour la nuit.

- Merci pour ton aide Harry, surtout avec notre passé commun.

- Ne parlons plus de ça s'il te plaît. Allez bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Harry rejoignit donc sa chambre, où il passerait la nuit sans Ginny malheureusement. Drago, lui, eu le sommeil très agité cette nuit-là aussi, la peur de revenir avait finalement refait surface au moment de se coucher. Après tout il n'avait pas le courage d'un Gryffondor, les Serpentard étaient plutôt du genre à faire les choses en douce et à ne surtout pas se mettre dans le pétrin volontairement sans un filet de secours. Or là il serait sans filet.

Le matin suivant, il se réveilla bien avant qu'Harry n'ouvre les yeux à son tour. Il contempla le plafond ou était dessiné chaque écusson des différentes maisons de Poudlard. Il essayait silencieusement de mettre au point une stratégie pour affronter les Serpentard, mais aucune ne lui semblait envisageable dans l'immédiat. Quand il entendit le réveil moldu d'Harry sonner, il se leva et enfila l'uniforme neutre qu'Harry lui avait passé la veille. Celui-ci fut surpris de le trouver déjà levé et habillé en entrant dans le salon mais il ne posa aucune question.

- Tu viens ? je vais voir Ginny, lui demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr ! On ne s'est quand même pas levé trente minutes plus tôt pour rien ! s'exclama Drago.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Et s'il avait choisi une heure aussi matinale pour y aller, c'était principalement pour éviter de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand ils frappèrent à la porte, les deux adolescents entendirent Mrs Pomfresh râler légèrement, mais comme sa seule patiente était déjà réveillée elle les laissa entrer. Elle fut quelque peu surprise de voir le jeune Malefoy dans l'enceinte de l'école mais n'ajouta rien en faisant le rapprochement avec la réunion exceptionnelle demandée par la directrice plus tard dans la matinée. Tout le corps enseignant ainsi que les adultes travaillant pour l'école étaient conviés et il semblerait donc que la principale raison soit due à la présence du jeune homme.

- Bonjour toi, dit Harry en embrassant Ginny. Ça va ?

- Bonjour. Pour la centième fois je vais très bien. Salut Drago, ajouta-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir celui qui serait peut-être un nouvel ami.

- Salut Ginny, dit-il en lui faisant un petit signe de main et un grand sourire.

Cet échange surpris Harry au début puis il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ginny à la suite de sa visite dans la salle sur demande. Ces deux-là avaient longuement discutés et apparemment ils avaient trouvés un terrain d'entente.

- J'aimerais être avec vous quand vous devrez l'annoncer aux autres. Ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda Ginny en prenant la main d'Harry.

- Tu n'es pas en état de sortir Ginny, répondit celui-ci.

- Au contraire j'ai demandé à l'infirmière et elle a dit que je pouvais, fit la jolie rousse en retirant les couvertures découvrant son uniforme. Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

- C'est gentil Ginny, dit Drago rassuré de savoir qu'il aurait un soutien de plus devant les autres.

Malgré leur discussion, il avait pensé que la jeune femme n'oserait pas se montrer en public avec lui, surtout avec son frère qui serait sans doute le plus difficile à convaincre de sa bonne foi. Mais surtout il sera celui qui aura le plus de mal à lui pardonner ses erreurs passés. Il voulait absolument garder cette amitié naissante avec la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Bon les enfants, désolée de vous chasser, mais le petit déjeuner va bientôt être servi dans la grande salle et je veux que la future maman mange aussi comme il se doit même si elle n'est plus sous ma responsabilité, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Ginny.

Les garçons furent quelque peu déstabilisés par cette soudaine gentillesse, mais en chemin Ginny leur expliqua qu'avec sa grossesse elle avait noué un contact particulier avec Mrs Pomfresh. Il y avait eu peu d'élèves enceintes pendant leur scolarité et Mrs Pomfresh n'avait pas d'enfant, c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle travaillait à l'école d'après les confidences qu'elle avait faites à la jeune femme.

Dans la grande salle quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà en train de petit-déjeuner. L'effet fut immédiat, toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction, et certains élèves, des Gryffondor majoritairement, se levèrent de leur table près à bondirent dans leur direction. Mais heureusement l'arrivée des professeurs dans la pièce calma les esprits.

- Désolé Drago tu va devoir aller à ta table, parce qu'avec les Gryffondor… Et puis il faut qu'on fasse les choses doucement avec Hermione et Ron. Mais si jamais ça ne va vraiment pas, viens nous voir à notre table, lui dit Ginny une main sur son épaule.

Harry s'apercevait de plus en plus que sa grossesse la changeait beaucoup, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au contraire il ne l'aimait que davantage chaque jours.

Drago se dirigea donc vers la table des Serpentard avec appréhension. Il alla s'asseoir à côté des personnes considérées comme « neutre » à Serpentard. Tous ceux qui étaient à Serpentard de par leur caractère et qui pourtant n'avait aucun parent mangemort. Il y en avait d'ailleurs certain qui était de parent moldu, ce qui posait problème à grand nombre de Serpentard. Ils étaient donc rejetés par leur propre maison, voir malmenés certaine fois. En dehors de la maison Serpentard personne ne savait qu'il existait ce genre de problème interne.

Harry et Ginny rejoignirent leur table sous le regard méfiant de quelques Gryffondor. La directrice n'expliqua la situation et la raison du retour de Drago qu'une fois la majorité des élèves présent dans la salle.

- Où sont Ron, Hermione et William ? demanda Ginny.

- J'n'en sais rien. Mais tu connais Ron, il est toujours en retard.

Mais à peine eut-il finit sa phrase, qu'ils aperçurent enfin leurs amis entrer dans la grande salle. Et comme il l'avait pensait Ron s'était réveillé en retard.

- Pourquoi la fouine est là ?! s'exclama Ron en arrivant aux côtés d'Harry et Ginny.

Hermione tenta de le faire s'asseoir, mais celui-ci se dégagea en lançant un regard mauvais à Drago. Harry se leva, prit Ron par le bras et le traîna dehors pour éviter le scandale. Ginny demanda à Hermione et William de la suivre. Elle fit un signe discret à Drago lui indiquant qu'ils seraient de retour dans deux minutes.

- Enfin Harry, c'est toi-même qui nous as dit qu'il était en grande partie responsable de la mort de Dumbledore ! s'exclama Ron en colère.

- On a beaucoup parlé. Il a été soumis au veritaserum et à la legilimancie. Il ne ment pas Ron ! On est devenu ami… enfin en quelque sorte, amitié est peut-être un grand mot pour le moment. Mais ça en prend la direction !

Harry tenta de leur expliquer l'histoire de Drago mais son meilleur ami n'arrivait toujours pas à digérer la nouvelle.

- C'est la fouine enfin ! Tu as oublié comment il nous a traités pendant six ans !? Comment il a traité Hermione !

- Je peux parler en mon nom Ronald, répondit Hermione instantanément.

- Écoutez, je pense qu'il faut lui laisser une seconde chance. Si j'en crois tout ce que je sais de vous, sans deuxième chance vous ne seriez jamais devenu amis avec Hermione en première année non ? fit Ginny visiblement en colère.

- C'est bon, faites ce que vous voulez ! répondit Ron en s'éloignant de ses amis.

Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers Hermione et William. Ceux-ci n'avaient encore rien dit.

- Moi à part ce que vous m'avez raconté je ne le connais pas. Donc j'attends de faire sa connaissance, dit William.

- Je veux bien mettre le passé de côté juste pour ce que j'ai vu dans le regard de Ginny quand elle parlait de lui. Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui ? demanda Hermione.

- Je pense que lui et moi on pourrait devenir de très bons amis, répondit celle-ci. Merci de lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

- On vous fait confiance, fit William à son tour.

- Hum...hum... Je peux venir ou vous avez encore des choses à vous dire sur mon sujet ? demanda Drago depuis l'ouverture de la grande porte.

- Viens Drago, dit Ginny alors qu'Hermione se tendait légèrement, tout de même méfiante malgré ses bonnes résolutions à l'égard de celui-ci.

La journée poursuivi son cours et même si l'atmosphère était plus détendu que le matin, il restait tout de même des tensions avec Ron. Hermione et William, eux, finirent par céder devant la « nouvelle » gentillesse de Drago et sa complicité apparente avec Ginny.

* * *

Un mois passa durant lequel Drago s'intégra peu à peu au groupe. Il rencontrait quelques difficultés avec certains de ses camarades de Serpentard, mais il disait les gérer, alors personne ne s'en mêlait. Les recherches sur les horcruxes continuaient et Harry reprenait courage grâce à plusieurs éléments les mettant sur différentes pistes. Chaque jour ils consacraient tous un peu de temps pour étudier ces pistes. Ginny qui en était à son quatrième mois de grossesse commençait à prendre du poids, ce qui la rendait parfois ronchon avec tout le monde, y compris Harry. Heureusement sa robe d'école arrivait encore à cacher ses rondeurs peu visibles mais néanmoins présentes. Tout le monde avait fini par comprendre que Drago et Ginny avaient noués une relation de confiance l'un avec l'autre. Certains parlaient même du fait qu'elle soit devenue une sorte de meilleure amie pour lui, ce qui faisait de lui un membre à part entière du groupe. Elle lui confiait ses sentiments les plus intimes et elle savait l'écouter quand il avait besoin de parler. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais vécue, personne ne l'avait jamais laissé s'exprimer sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Il confia à Ginny des choses sur lui-même qu'il n'avait dîtes à personne. Le mois de mars débuta donc sous une tournure que personne n'aurai pu imaginer il y a encore de ça quelques mois.

Un matin, le petit groupe arriva dans une grande salle très agitée pour un simple petit-déjeuner. Harry s'inquiéta en pensant tout de suite qu'une attaque de mangemort était la source de ce brouhaha. Ils s'installèrent à leur table respective et le professeur McGonagall vint se mettre devant la table des professeurs pour demander le silence.

- Chers élèves, nous avons l'honneur d'accueillirent parmi nous un nouvel élève. Il arrive assez tard dans l'année pour des raisons qui lui sont personnelles et je vous demanderai de l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Rusard entra par la porte des professeurs avec un tabouret, le choixpeau et suivi d'un jeune homme. Celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs, le teint légèrement mat et des yeux sombres dans lesquels on ne semblait pas pouvoir lire.

- Il nous vient directement d'Espagne. Il s'appelle Alejandro Lopez et il entrera directement en 7éme année. Bien, alors commençons. Monsieur Lopez installez-vous, déclara-t-elle en montrant le tabouret de la main.

Le professeur McGonagall déposa le choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Hmm... Tu es quelqu'un de bien mystérieux jeune homme... Chercherais-tu à me cacher certaines choses… Ton caractère fera sans doute le plus grand bien à... SERPENTARD.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent à la table concernée. Le jeune homme se leva donc et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être sa table. Il vit clairement deux groupes distinct et ne sachant comment s'y prendre ou ce qu'il devait faire il alla s'installer à l'écart près d'un jeune homme blond qui avait attiré son attention. Il croisa son regard bleu-gris comme l'acier qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il pensa de suite que ce n'était pas le genre de regard dont il fallait s'attirer les foudres. Ce jeune homme blond l'intrigua encore davantage et il décida donc que le mieux serait de faire connaissance.

- Bonjour. Ça ne te dérange pas au moins que je me mette ici ? demanda Alejandro à Drago.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux, répondit froidement ce dernier.

- Bien, merci, fit le jeune espagnol surpris par le ton de son « nouveau » camarade Serpentard.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence sans échanger une seule autre parole. Alejandro essaya à plusieurs reprises d'engager la conversation mais en vain, Drago ne semblait pas vouloir faire ami-ami avec un étranger, surtout ces temps-ci. Quand la sonnerie retentit indiquant aux élèves que les premiers cours allaient commencer prochainement, les élèves se levèrent petit à petit pour quitter la grande salle. Drago se leva à son tour en vitesse et rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient près de la table rouge et or.

- Alors le nouveau ? Il est comment ? demanda Ginny à Drago en passant un bras sur les épaules de celui-ci.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il désintéressé. On n'a pas fait causette.

- Bah il n'a pas mangé avec toi pourtant ? demanda Harry à son tour.

La complicité qu'il y avait entre Ginny et Drago l'étonnait toujours autant. Qui aurait cru que ces deux-là pourrait un jour s'entendre à merveille. Mais il s'était quand même habitué à les voir parfois se manifester leur amitié par des signes d'affections, comme maintenant par exemple. Il s'agissait certaines fois d'une accolade, d'un câlin ou les bras dessus-dessous dans les couloirs quand ils étaient tous les deux à discuter. Les autres ne comprenaient pas toujours son manque de réaction face à ça, mais il savait que Drago avait besoin de l'affection qui lui avait manqué toute son enfance à cause de parents complètement sectaires. Lui aussi il connaissait ces sensations même si c'était dans un autre contexte. En plus, Ginny allait être maman, alors de l'affection elle en avait à revendre à cet instant. Et sa confiance en elle n'avait aucune limite depuis les mésaventures avec Cho Chang.

- Oui il était avec moi pendant le petit déjeuner, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a sympathisé. Bon dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard en cours…

* * *

**_NDLA:_** Bon alors d'abord, personne ne m'en a fait la remarque mais je le précise quand même : Harry et William… ça n'inspire rien ? Bah si le prince William, le prince Harry, l'Angleterre et tout et tout… Je voulais préciser que ce n'était pas fait exprès du tout ! Je m'en suis aperçue à l'époque très tard dans l'avancement de la fiction et je n'allais pas tout changer. En plus si je l'avais appelé William à la base s'est parce que ça sonnait bien avec Potter tout simplement. Deuxièmement, oui Hermione et William se mettent assez vite ensemble, en terme de chapitre pour vous en tout cas, mais dans la fiction il y a plus qu'une journée tout de même ! Très franchement je n'avais pas envie de tourner autour de pot comme JKR l'avait fait avec Ron, en plus la fiction se termine d'ici une dizaine de chapitre. Je n'allais donc pas tout changer dedans maintenant, c'était écrit comme ça à l'époque alors je l'ai gardé^^. Et enfin pour la grossesse de Ginny, pour ceux qui serait susceptible de se demander certaines choses sur son déroulement … bah je fais ce que je veux voilà lol ^^.


	26. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling , excepté ceux que j'ai créés._

**Chapitre 26 :**

En sept ans, ce fut la seule année où Harry était un tant soit peu content d'avoir les Serpentard dans la plupart des cours. Ça permettait à Drago de ne pas se retrouver seul à chaque fois. William, Hermione et Harry faisait un roulement pour se mettre avec lui en cours. Ron refusait toujours de lui accorder sa confiance, mais malgré tout ils avaient arrêtés de s'envoyer des pics à tout va toute la journée.

- Bon à tout à l'heure tout le monde, dit Ginny un matin. Je vais être en retard à mon premier cours moi sinon.

- A tout à l'heure rouquine, lança Drago en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Il avait pris l'habitude de la taquiner sur sa couleur de cheveux depuis quelques temps. Au début elle avait réagi au quart de tour pour lui faire regretter de la charrier ainsi mais elle avait vite abandonné. Il se lasserait bien un jour avait-elle finit par penser.

- Je viens te chercher à 11h00 à ta salle, dit Harry en l'embrassant longuement faisant grogner Ron par la même occasion.

Ginny s'éloigna, alors qu'ils entraient en cours de métamorphose. Tonks les y accueillit avec bonne humeur comme à son habitude. Ils avaient tous appris après l'attaque des mangemorts sur Harry et Ginny, qu'elle et Remus allaient être parents eux aussi. Elle était enceinte et ça allait faire 6 mois maintenant. Et ce n'est pas son ventre bien rond qui pouvait la contredire. Ron, qui aujourd'hui avait prit son courage à deux mains, s'installa aux côtés de Lavande avant que l'une de ses amies ne prenne la place. Il fallait qu'il se lance. Attendre tout ce temps ne servait à rien et chaque journée passée à chercher les horcruxes lui rappelait qu'il ne serait peut-être pas tous encore en vie à la fin de cette guerre.

- Ça ne te dérange pas Drago si je me mets avec William et Hermione aujourd'hui ? Il faut que je leur parle de quelque chose, dit Harry.

- Non, non. Vas-y ce n'est qu'un cours après tout, répondit Drago.

Le Gryffondor partit donc s'installer aux côtés de son frère et de sa meilleure amie alors que le Serpentard sortait ses affaires de métamorphose.

- Je peux me joindre à toi ? demanda Alejandro comme sortit de nulle part.

Le jeune espagnol voulait absolument connaître ce Serpentard si froid et renfermé avec tout le monde. Il savait qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'il ne se savait pas à son propos mais il devait l'apprendre absolument.

- Si tu veux. Mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite, si tu commences à traîner avec moi, tu risques de ne pas te faire que des amis à Serpentard, répondit Drago en grimaçant.

- Je me fous de ce que les autres peuvent bien penser.

Cette remarque laissa Drago dubitatif. Non pas à cause de ce que le jeune homme avait dit mais principalement par le ton de sa voix. Une voix aussi froide que la sienne ou que celle de Severus dans ses moments les plus sombres. Mais le cours commença et la conversation s'arrêta donc avant d'avoir réellement commencée. Drago, qui au début s'était désintéressé de ce nouvel arrivant, était désormais surpris et intrigué. Il détailla longuement le jeune espagnol du coin de l'œil. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il pratiquait le quidditch vu sa silhouette. Mais ce qui attira d'avantage l'attention de Drago, c'était ses yeux. D'un noir extrêmement prononcé et un tatouage au poignet droit qui ressemblait étrangement à une rune. Le jeune homme se reprit quand il s'aperçut que son regard devenait un peu trop insistant. Heureusement que personne ne semblait l'avoir vu mais il ne remarqua pas non plus le petit sourire d'Alejandro caché par sa main gauche.

- Tes amis ont l'air gentils, fit ce dernier alors que la fin du cours approchait désormais.

- Ils le sont, répondit Drago méfiant.

- La petite rousse c'est ta copine ?

- Ginny ?! Non ! Ça ne va pas ! C'est…en quelque sorte ma meilleure amie.

- En quelque sorte ?

- C'est compliqué… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux dire ça, c'est la première fois que j'ai de « vrais» amis ici. En plus elle est fiancée avec le brun à lunette là-bas, répondit Drago en montrant Harry.

- Ah ok. Tu me les présenteras un de c'est quatre.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on soit amis tous les deux.

- Et je n'ai jamais dis que je te considérais comme un ami...

Alejandro se leva au moment même où la sonnerie retentissait, et sortit de la salle sans rien ajouter d'autre. Drago, lui, était resté figé. Personne à part Harry, et encore, ne lui avait jamais rabattu le caquer de cette manière.

- Hey Drago tu viens !

Il leva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Hermione.

- Alors tu ne sors pas ? demanda Hermione à nouveau.

- Euh si, oui on y va. Où son Harry et William ?

- Il est partit rapidement, le professeur McGonagall voulait lui parlé un peu avant le prochain cours. Je crois qu'elle l'attendait à la salle d'astronomie. Dépêche-toi d'aller en cours, moi j'ai études des runes.

- Oui, oui…

Quand Drago arriva devant la salle d'astronomie, il trouva Harry et William en pleine conversation avec Alejandro.

- Ah te voilà Drago ! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ? demanda Harry en le voyant arriver.

- Ça va bien. Juste un peu crevé, rien de grave.

- Tu avais raison Drago… ils sont très gentils tes amis, lui dit Alejandro en souriant. Vous pourriez me faire visiter Poudlard un peu plus tard ? La directrice n'a pas vraiment eu le temps. Et puis comme ça on apprendra à se connaître.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry avant que Drago n'ai eu le temps de répondre négativement.

Ce mec ne lui inspirait pas confiance ou alors c'était autre chose, il ne saurait pas dire quoi encore. Il y avait juste quelque chose…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne traînes pas avec des gens de ta maison ? Continua Harry sans s'apercevoir du malaise de son nouvel ami. Tu sais à part Drago, les Serpentard ne parlent pas aux Gryffondor. Et ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance non plus en général.

- En général hein… Pour les « personnes de ma maison » on verra plus tard, répondit-il.

Alors qu'ils entraient en classe, il rajouta discrètement autre chose à l'oreille d'Harry.

- Et puis Serpentard ne doit pas être si mal fréquenté si le choixpeau a hésité à t'y envoyer, non ?

Harry resta prostré en plein milieu de la classe alors qu'Alejandro partait s'asseoir aux côtés de William qui lui faisait signe inconscient de la stupeur de son frère jumeau.

- Harry ça va pas ? demanda Drago alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tous les deux.

- Hein ?! Euh... Si ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien.

Harry se sentait encore chamboulé de sa discussion avec le nouveau, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître de la matinée, si ce n'est un ton plus froid lorsqu'il adressait la parole à quelqu'un d'autre. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce genre de chose à son propos ? Harry n'en savait absolument rien, mais ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour l'instant.

A 11 heures Harry rejoignit Ginny pour passer avec elle cette heure de liberté qu'ils avaient en commun.

- Harry ! Tu es déjà là ! s'exclama Ginny en sortant de son cours de botanique.

- Oui, on est sortit un peu plus tôt, Trelawney était bizarre encore, répondit-il.

- Comme d'habitude… Oh toi ça va pas, fit-elle en nouant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Si pourquoi ?

- Harry… le prévint-elle menaçante. On s'était dit d'être sincère l'un envers l'autre même si on devait partager ensuite l'inquiétude de l'autre.

Il soupira et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

- On a fait connaissance avec Alejandro, le nouveau, et il a dit quelque chose à propos de moi que personne ne sait, à part peut-être Hermione et Ron à qui j'ai dû en parler. Ça m'inquiète un peu qu'il ait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur moi. Et du coup je me suis demandé toute la matinée si…

- Ce n'était pas Voldemort qui l'avait envoyé ici incognito, dit Ginny à sa place.

- Oui.

- Ta cicatrice te fait mal en sa présence ?

- Non, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas non plus…

- Je crois que tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire pour si peu. Et puis c'est quoi cette chose qu'il sait ? C'est important ou grave ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils regagnaient la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se poser près de la cheminée.

- Il sait que le choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard.

- Oh... Ecoute je ne sais pas pourquoi et je ne le connais pas encore, mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec le temps on finira par savoir. Et ça ne doit pas être aussi grave que tu te l'imagine. Alors pour l'instant laisse couler et on verra, répondit Ginny.

Ils étaient maintenant tout les deux dans un fauteuil de la salle commune.

- Tu as sûrement raison…

Puis comme un coup de vent la petite Gryffondor de première année qui avait flashée sur Harry depuis le début de l'année se pointa juste en face d'eux. Harry et Ginny la regardèrent quelques instants avant qu'elle n'embrasse brièvement Harry qui resta totalement choqué par son audace. Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent étonnés et éclatèrent de rire face à cette situation cocasse.

- Alors, elle embrasse mieux que moi au moins ? demanda Ginny en souriant.

- Bah à vrai dire…

- Ah ouais ! Tu vas voir Harry James Potter !

Ginny se pencha vers lui d'un mouvement souple et l'embrassa. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser, ce qu'Harry fut loin de refuser.

- Alors ? murmura Ginny à son oreille en lui caressant d'une main les cheveux derrières la nuque.

- C'est vrai que c'est incomparable, répondit Harry encore déboussolé. Désolé quand même pour ça.

- Arrête ! Tu ne va quand même pas t'excuser pour ça. Ce n'est pas comme si tu lui avais sauté dessus à cette petite. Et je ne vais pas reprocher à cette fille d'avoir fait ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire à son âge et qu'elle a eu le courage de faire contrairement à moi.

Harry la serra dans ses bras en rigolant.

- Tu as peut-être bien fait d'attendre après tout. Parce que maintenant tu es la seule privilégiée. Les autres filles doivent être vertes de jalousie, ajouta-t-il en rigolant encore plus.

- Ça va les chevilles toi, fit Ginny en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule.

Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres pour le déjeuner dans la grande salle qui commençait déjà à se vider quand ils arrivèrent.

- Bah alors vous étiez où !? demanda Ron d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Dans nos appartements. On a fait ce que tu penses que l'on a fait pendant plus d'une heure, et c'était extraordinaire, répondit Ginny très sérieusement.

- QUOI !

- Ne l'écoute pas Ron. C'est une blague, on était dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en train de discuter, dit Harry rapidement alors que Ron était devenu rouge face à l'insolence de sa petite sœur.

Mais il finit par se radoucir avant d'aller bouder dans son coin.

- Tu n'es pas marrant Harry, fit Ginny en faisant la moue.

- Et toi tu l'es trop.

Ils s'interrompirent alors en voyant Drago arrivé avec un gros livre dans les mains et un immense sourire.

- On dirait Hermione, murmura Ron faisant rigoler ses amis à l'exception de la principale intéressée.

- Dray, toi, tu as une bonne nouvelle ! dit Ginny alors qu'il déposait le livre sur la table.

- Hermione tu me déçois, dit-il toujours tout sourire.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'indigna celle-ci en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Comment tu as pu ne pas y penser, toi qui fais que de nous « emmerder » avec ça, ajouta-t-il en soulevant le livre. L'Histoire de Poudlard, énonça t-il comme s'il disait le titre d'un grand concert.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant puis ouvrit de grands yeux et porta la main à sa bouche.

- Quoi ! Mais expliquez nous ! s'exclama Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Pas ici. Allons au calme, répondit Drago.

Ils partirent donc tous ensemble avant même qu'Harry et Ginny aient pu avaler quelque chose. Une fois installés dans les canapés du salon toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Drago et Hermione.

- Bon je faisais des recherches à la bibliothèque pour les horcruxes. Je déambulais dans les rayons si on peut dire, et je suis tombé sur ce livre. Comme je ne trouvais rien depuis un moment, je me suis dit pourquoi pas voir ce qui fascine tant Hermione, alors j'ai commencé à le lire. Et je dois dire que le chapitre dix-sept m'a surpris.

- Oui c'est un chapitre consacré aux quatre fondateurs de Poudlard, ajouta Hermione.

- Exact. C'est pour ça que nous sommes là. Avec les textes il y a des portraits de chacun d'eux.

Drago ouvrit le livre à la page du chapitre en question.

- Rowena Serdaigle : peint aux côtés de son buste dans la salle commune de Serdaigle avec son diadème sur la tête. Ensuite Helga Poufsouffle : peint devant sa coupe dans sa salle commune également. Salazar Serpentard portant son médaillon, sa bague et en compagnie d'un magnifique serpent symbole de sa maison. Et enfin Godric Gryffondor avec son épée assis dans un fauteuil sûrement l'un de ceux présent dans votre salle commune.

- Ce que tu essayes de nous dire, c'est qu'ils ont tous été représentés avec des objets qu'ils affectionnaient tout particulièrement et qui était en quelque sorte leur symbole à tous ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui c'est ça. Et quel est le seul fondateur dont nous n'avons pas encore trouver d'horcruxe à son effigie ?

- Godric Gryffondor. Mais désolé de te décevoir nous avons exclue l'épée de Gryffondor de la liste des horcruxes, et là je ne vois rien d'autre qui pourrait nous en dire davantage, répondit Harry.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

Drago lui tendit le livre et Harry regarda longuement le portrait représentant Godric Gryffondor quand un flash lui revint soudain à l'esprit.

* * *

**Flash back :**

Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent dans le hall du château. Dumbledore commença alors à lui raconter comment Poudlard avait été créée par les fondateurs.

- Pourquoi vous me racontez ça ? demanda Harry quand le directeur eu fini.

- Tu ne sais jamais quelle connaissance peut t'être utile Harry. Beaucoup sont fasciné par l'histoire de Poudlard depuis toujours et ce sera toujours le cas. Et puis l'histoire de Poudlard est quelque chose de fascinant tu ne trouve pas ? Les fondateurs de Poudlard étaient des sorciers extrêmement puissants tu sais. Surtout Salazar Serpentard, il vouait un grand culte à la magie noire et à toute forme de pouvoir. On dit qu'il possédait un collier qui se transmettait de génération en génération aux membres de la famille, ou à un sorcier qu'il jugeait digne de la grandeur de la famille Serpentard. Beaucoup ont voulu se le procurer. A son opposé il y avait Godric Gryffondor, ils étaient rivaux comme le sont aujourd'hui encore leurs maisons respective. C'était un sorcier très sage mais également très puissant. Il avait un talent certain pour le combat à l'épée. Tous les sorciers qui l'ont côtoyé disaient qu'il ne se séparait jamais de son épée. J'aime beaucoup cette magnifique chevalière aussi, qui représente le blason de Gryffondor. Je suis sûr que tu la trouverais très belle aussi Harry, finit Dumbledore avec un de ses sourires rêveur qui voulait à la fois tout dire et rien dire.

- Euh...oui certainement, répondit Harry.

- Aller, viens donc faire un tour dans le parc avec moi.

**Fin Flash back**

* * *

Il avait complètement oublié cette conversation, qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore au cours de son coma. Il regarda le portrait plus en détails. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il vit cette chevalière dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit Harry.

- C'est vrai ! s'exclama Ginny surprise de trouver un quelconque indice dans ce genre de livre, accessible à tous qui plus est.

- Oui, vous vous souvenez quand j'étais dans le coma et que j'ai fait ce rêve étrange où j'ai parlé avec Dumbledore (NDLA : Cf fin du chapitre 9, dernier paragraphe). Il m'a parlé des fondateurs, enfin de Serpentard et Gryffondor surtout. Il a beaucoup insisté sur l'épée et cette chevalière, dit Harry en montrant le portrait de ce dernier.

- Tu crois que ça pourrait être un horcruxe ? demanda Ron en se penchant sur la page pour mieux voir.

- Il faudrait aller voir Dumbledore pour en être sûr, murmura Harry dans ses pensées.


	27. NDLA

Désoler ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Juste pour vous dire que je n'oublie pas la fiction lol :D Le prochain chapitre arrivera, j'ai eu mes examens en mai et j'ai encore des oraux à passer là en juin. Des problèmes d'ordinateur également (heureusement que la fiction est sur clé usb ^^).

Et ma correctrice aussi à quelques problèmes d'ordinateur et je ne sais pas quand tout ça sera régler.

Voilà, merci de votre patience, encore désoler . Et j'espère à très vite.


End file.
